


Unidos por la luna azul.

by Kain_angel



Series: Wolf children [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Cute Derek, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is a Good Alpha, Embarazo lobuno, Everybody Wants Stiles, F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Melissa FTW, Parent Derek and Stiles, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is Part of the Pack, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Hunters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kain_angel/pseuds/Kain_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luna siempre ha cambiado a la gente, en especial a los hombres lobo. ¿Qué pasará cuando la luna azul se encuentre con el alpha de Beacon Hills? ¿Qué ocurrirá para que la vida de Stiles Stilinski cambie de nuevo en un giro de 360º? ¿Cambiará algo para los habitantes sobrenaturales del pueblo la aparición de esta luna sobre ellos?</p>
<p>Scott, Stiles, Derek y los demás se verán envueltos en una serie de peleas y luchas contra nuevas amenazas que se ciernen sobre Beacon Hills para intentar vivir tranquilamente y todo desde que se divisó la luna azul en el cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Qué me pasa?

**Author's Note:**

> Bien!!! :D No pensé que publicaría algo pero aquí estoy y todo gracias a los sucesos ocurridos en la temporada 3b de Teen wolf que sigue emitiéndose.
> 
> Antes de nada quiero advertir que esta historia toma como punto de partida el final de la segunda temporada y no ha existido los hechos relacionados con la tercera. Eso no implica que se mencione cosas o ocurran cosas relacionadas con esa temporada.
> 
> También tengo que decir que ha habido ciertos cambios respecto a la trama, la principal, que el padre de Stiles sabe todo acerca de los hombres lobo y las desventuras de su hijo y Scott. Todo fruto de los sucesos ocurridos con el Kanima. También habrá otras cosas que se irán desvelando con los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Debo decir que esta idea surgió cuando terminó la segunda temporada pero quedó apartada y volvió a mi cuando empezó esta temporada y vi la película "Wolf children" (Recomendación obligatoria XD). En principio sería a un fic pero decidí hacer una serie bajo el título de esta película. Espero que os guste :)

Stiles volvía de su tercer viaje al cuarto de baño cuando de repente tropieza con una de sus zapatillas que había dejado tirada, cayendo a los pies de la cama y parando el golpe con las rodillas. Reúne todas sus fuerzas para ahogar un gemido de dolor y un “¡Mierda!” como la copa de un pino para no despertar a su padre, que acababa de llegar hacía un par de horas y estaría demasiado cansado como para reñir a su hijo. De todas formas no quería preocuparlo. Comienza a tantear con las manos su alrededor para saber por donde moverse para no abrirse la cabeza en el intento de volver a su cama e intentar dormir algo. Dirige su mirada al despertador que marca la hora en un brillante rojo. Las 04:16 de la madrugada y con la hostia que se ha dado ya se siente más despejado que si se hubiera tomado cuatro Red bull seguidos en cualquier otro momento del día.

Sonríe aliviado cuando las nubes se apartan y dejan entrar algo de la tenue luz de la luna menguante, consiguiendo distinguir algo su habitación y meterse de nuevo entre sus sábanas que ya se habían quedado frías del tiempo que estuvo en el baño. Poder sentirlas en su piel desnuda, ya que suele dormir en boxers, era una de las cosas que más relajan a Stiles. Se gira hacia la ventana y no puede evitar mirar a la luna que ahora parecía estar sonriéndole.

 

No le agrada ese gesto por parte de la luna, siente que se está burlando de él y con ello también imaginándose una torcida sonrisa y unos incisivos y penetrantes ojos rojos. De repente se encoge de dolor por culpa de algo en su estómago. El causante de sus maravillosas visitas nocturnas al baño para vomitar. Ya empezaba a pensar que estaría incubando algún parásito canino de Scott o cualquiera de los otros hombres lobo, aunque estos últimos lo dudaba seriamente. Hacía más de un mes que no veía a Derek Hale ni a su manada desde que terminaron las clases para celebrar eso y la aparición de Erica y Boyd. Hicieron una fiesta en la derruida casa de Derek pero sus dolores de estómago aparecieron poco después de esa fiesta y aún no han cesado.

 

A la mañana siguiente el sheriff Stilinski va a la habitación de su hijo a despertarlo con una bandeja que lleva un vaso con zumo de naranja recién exprimido, una tostada con aceite y sal y un yogur. Ya sabía perfectamente que su hijo no había pasado una buena noche. Por eso le había preparado algo ligero y no muy difícil de digerir además de un protector de estómago. Deja la bandeja en la mesa y se acerca a la cama, se sienta cuidadosamente al lado del cuerpo de su hijo, le acaricia el rostro de forma suave y paternal y comienza a llamarlo en susurros.

 

\- Stiles, hijo… Es hora de que te levantes.

\- Nooo papá…- Se gira y se tapa con las sábanas ocultando su aspecto desaliñado y las marcas del cansancio.

\- ¿Has vuelto a dormir mal?- No oye ninguna respuesta de parte de su hijo pero sabe perfectamente que no está bien.- He llamado a Scott para que venga a visitarte. Me ha dicho que se pasará con Allison y Lydia.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No pueden venir!- El chico se gira de golpe, medio destapado, y casi con una cara que sería de asustado.- ¡¿Y si les contagio lo que tengo?!

\- Si no me lo has pegado a mí que vivo contigo y he pedido que me reduzcan el horario para cuidarte dudo que se lo pegues a tus amigos que vendrán a verte durante unas horas. Además te vendrá bien.

\- Bueno si… pero…

\- ¿Stiles, pasa algo? ¿No será que Derek Hale, Scott o algún otro hombre lobo te ha mordido?- Esa pregunta la ha dicho tan serio que asusta al chico por unos momentos, haciendo que se atragante con el zumo.

\- ¡No! ¡No digas eso papá! Hace más de un mes que no sé nada de Derek y su manada. Y Scott está tan liado con sus escapadas con Allison que no lo he visto en dos semanas. Y te recuerdo que el martes pasado fue luna llena y estuve viendo una peli contigo.

\- Ah sí… Esa… La de “El quinto elemento”. Estuvo bien.

\- No te veo muy convencido. Mira que la elegí porque aparecía Bruce Willis y había acción.

\- Hijo, yo ya tengo bastante acción por aquí desde que volvió Derek y se mudaron los Argent.

\- ¿Qué me vas a decir, papá? Ya somos dos.- Los dos ríen.

 

Al final tras estar desayunando bajo la atenta vigilancia de su padre junto a una amena charla que ambos echaban de menos, el ánimo de Stiles Stilinski ha mejorado bastante y decide arreglar un poco su habitación para recibir a sus amigos. “Después de todo, no todos los días viene Lydia Martin a mi casa a verme” pensó mientras recogía en pocos minutos su habitación gracias a la ayuda de su padre. Se despide de su padre que se va a trabajar, no sin antes hacerle prometerle a que lo llamará si se encuentra mal.

Tras marcharse el sheriff, Stiles sube a su habitación, abre el armario para sacar unos vaqueros grises, unos boxers azules y una camiseta roja de manga corta y se marcha al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Continúa siendo verano, el calor es insoportable, especialmente en California, y no quiere recibirlos medio sudado y que su mejor amigo le diga algo con su super olfato de hombre lobo.

 

Poco a poco regula el agua de la ducha para que no esté ni muy fría ni muy caliente para darse una ducha rápida pero en el último momento decide llenar la bañera y meterse un poco para relajarse. Nada más sentarse dentro de la bañera una punzada de dolor procedente de su estómago hace que se encoja metiendo su cuerpo entero en el agua. En pocos segundos el dolor se calma y saca la cabeza para tomar aire.

 

\- ¿Qué narices me está pasando?- Susurra lentamente y cerrando los ojos.- ¿Si tengo alguna enfermedad de hombres lobo que debería hacer? ¿Tendría que ir a ver a Deaton?- Se acerca al estante donde están su esponja y el gel. Hecha un poco en la esponja y acto seguido la mete bajo el agua para empezar a frotarla por su cuerpo lentamente. Después se pone un poco de su champú en la cabeza y con suaves movimientos de manos comienza a crear espuma.

 

De repente oye el sonido del timbre, se levanta, quita el tapón y abre el cabezal de la ducha para quitarse los restos de espuma y gel. Cierra el grifo y con cuidado sale empapado para coger una toalla. En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta del baño.

 

\- ¿S-si?

\- Stiles soy yo, Scott. Me he tomado la libertad de entrar por tu ventana y abrir a Allison y Lydia para que no se quedasen fuera.

\- Ah, vale. Perfecto. Enseguida voy, termino de secarme, vestirme y voy. Esperadme donde queráis.- Decía mientras se secaba todo lo rápido que podía ir para no hacer esperar a sus amigos. Ya seco se pone su ropa y unas zapatillas de estar por casa y baja corriendo. Como si fuese música venida del cielo escucha la voz de Lydia que proviene de la cocina. Camina hacia la cocina a pasos agigantados, encontrándose sentados en la mesa a Scott y Allison cogidos de la mano y a Lydia al lado del frigorífico hablando de cosas que harán en verano.

\- Hola Stiles.- Lydia le sonríe tiernamente y se acerca al chico para abrazarle.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Pues mejor ahora que estás aquí con él ¿no crees, Scott?- Sonríe de forma burlona pero encantadora la novia de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Allison!- Le grita Stiles sonrojado ante la risa de todos.

\- Tranquilo, que sólo ha sido una broma. Veo que sigues tan hiperactivo como siempre.

\- Eso es buena señal. Eso es que estás mejor.

\- No sé que decir, Scott. Yo creo que las cosas ¡Argh!…

 

De repente se tira al suelo por un súbito dolor, éste es distinto, es más intenso y hace que se doble del dolor, agarrándose ambos lados de las caderas con sus brazos mientras Lydia preocupada le coloca su cabeza en su regazo e intenta tranquilizarlo acariciando su pelo. A los pocos minutos está tumbado en el sofá del salón, llevado por McCall, y con Allison secándole el sudor de la frente con un paño húmedo.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Le pregunta la arquera preocupada mientras mete el paño en el cuenco con agua y hielo.

\- Si…- Su respiración continua agitada pero poco a poco va recuperando la normalidad.- Gracias y siento preocuparos…

\- No tienes que pedir perdón Stiles. Somos tus amigos y estamos para lo que necesites.

\- Scott tiene razón Stiles. ¿Dime, has ido al médico?

\- No he ido, Lydia…

\- ¡¿Por qué no has ido?!- Gritan los otros tres a la vez.

\- Es que no estoy seguro…

\- ¿Seguro de qué?- Pregunta extrañado Scott.

\- De si es algo de humanos o de hombres lobo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Stiles se reincorpora hasta sentarse apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del mueble, Scott y Allison se sientan a ambos lados de él y la pelirroja enfrente de él, sentada sobre la mesa atenta a la respuesta que le ha planteado al chico.

\- No estoy seguro de qué es y la cosa es que empecé a sentirme mal poco después de la fiesta que hicimos en la mansión de Derek.

\- ¡Tío! ¿Llevas así algo más de un mes y no has dicho nada?

\- Scott, déjalo. ¿Stiles, piensas que puede ser una enfermedad de hombres lobo?

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a ver a mi jefe?

\- Eso había pensado pero no sé…- El chico siente los duros ojos de su amigo en él pero esa sensación se desvanece cuando Lydia le coge las manos y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué síntomas has tenido?

\- Sólo el dolor de estómago que habéis visto y vomito varias veces por las noches.

\- ¿Te has estado tomando algo?

\- Sólo protectores de estómago.

\- Muy bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Allison y yo iremos a hablar con el señor Argent para preguntarle sobre enfermedades de hombres lobo y Scott irá a la veterinaria a preguntarle a su jefe.

\- Lydia, no podemos hacer eso. ¿Y si se pone peor y no estamos con él?

\- Tienes razón…- Se pone a acariciarse la barbilla, pensando en algo muy detenidamente.- Si estuviera aquí Jackson… pero no está….

\- ¿Qué estás murmurando, Lydia?

\- ¡Ya sé! Scott, déjame tu móvil.

\- ¿Eh?- Todos se extrañan, el chico se saca el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo da a la chica.- ¿Toma pero para qué lo quieres?

\- Un momento y lo sabrás.- Lydia empieza a trastear en busca de algo que hay en el móvil del beta. Cuando lo encuentra pulsa la pantalla y se lo pone en el oído. Todos piensan que está llamando a la clínica para decirle al Dr. Deaton que Scott irá en uno de sus días libres para preguntarle una cosa y que si tendría un momento para ello pero cuando le cogen el teléfono a Lydia, Scott McCall se tensa, algo que no pasa desapercibido para su novia y su mejor amigo. Cuando van a preguntarle que pasa la pelirroja empieza a hablar.- Hola Derek. Soy Lydia Martin. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy la chica a la que tu tío intentó matar y que usó para resucitarse jodiéndome parte de mi vida haciéndome creer que estaba loca. Además de que soy la exnovia del chico al que convertiste en el Kanima aunque fuese por error.- Todos estaba que no cabían en sí de cómo le había hablado a Derek. Ninguno sabía que decir a excepción de Lydia, que con una gran confianza sigue hablándole.- Mira, quiero pedirte un favor, al menos me lo debes por lo que me ha hecho tu tío… Perfecto. ¿Estás en el pueblo?... Bien… Necesito que te quedes con Stiles y lo cuides. Se ve que cogió algo cuando hicimos la fiesta en la mansión de tu familia.

\- ¡¿Por qué cojones tengo que quedarme con él como si fuera su niñera?!- Ese grito sonó tan fuerte desde el móvil que Allison y Stiles pensaron que Derek estaba a su lado.

\- Porque… Uno, no está en condiciones de moverse mucho, y dos, sospechamos de que es algo lobuno. Así que al ser algo de lobos y que lo tuvo que pillar en la fiesta porque al día siguiente ya se encontraba así… Creo que es lógico que te pidamos responsabilidades de algo como esto, ya fuese algún miembro de tu manada o tú. Después de todo eres el alpha y por lo tanto respondes ante todos si alguno de tu manada ha hecho algo… Ajá… Allison y yo iremos a hablar con su padre por si sabe algo y Scott irá a la clínica a preguntarle al Dr. Deaton…

\- Derek está que hecha humo…

\- ¡No digas eso Scott que es mi vida la que peligra!

\- Toma Stiles. Derek quiere hablar contigo.- Lydia le pasa el teléfono como si nada, lo coge y temblorosamente el joven se lo coloca en el oído.

\- Di-diga…

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa? Más vale que estés enfermo de verdad y sea grave porque voy para allá.- Como siempre, el tono del alpha es el de “Estoy enfadado con el mundo” y eso le toca las narices a Stiles.

\- Haz lo que te de la gana. Ha sido Lydia quien te lo ha pedido no yo.

\- Y por eso voy a ir. Porque se lo debo a ella y haré todo lo que haga falta para saldar mis deudas. Así que más te vale que estés enfermo de verdad o te desgarro la garganta con mis dientes.- Y cuelga.

\- Estoy muerto.

\- Estás muerto.

\- Yo también te quiero Scott.- Suelta irónicamente.- ¿Lydia, cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Es que no te importa mi vida?

\- No digas tonterías Stiles. Derek te cuidará bien. Es lo que me ha dicho.- El chico mira no muy confiado a su mejor amigo que increíblemente asiente.

\- Lo ha dicho. Se lo ha prometido a Lydia.

 

Los tres recogen sus cosas y se marchan diciéndole a Stiles que lo llamarían en cuanto sepan algo. Así, el joven se vuelve a quedar sólo en casa pero rápidamente tiene que salir cogiendo al cuarto de baño y mete su cabeza en la taza del váter para vaciar su estómago por culpa de esas malditas arcadas que le han estado haciendo la vida imposible en las últimas semanas. Levanta la cabeza exhausto y sudoroso. De repente nota un tirón del cuello de su camiseta que lo levanta, encontrándose con unos ojos verdosos y una mueca de desagrado sobre una barba de varios días.

Notas finales:  
Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Si, tal vez nada interesante pero es el primer capítulo y hay que ir poco a poco, no puede ocurrir de golpe.

Antes de nada, quiero decir que quise poner a Lydia más abierta y receptiva con Stiles porque pienso que como amigos serían muy buenos, aún más después de lo ocurrido desde el partido de lacrosse en el que ganan gracias a él. También hay otras cosas pero eso se explica más adelante.

Para cualquier duda, opinión o sugerencia dejadme un mensaje. Lo responderé lo antes posible. Espero que con mi aporte el fndom de Teen wolf de aquí mejore ^^. También iré subiendo el fic en Archive of our own, donde el fando está que hecha fuego. Yo recomiendo encarecidamente que leais muchos de los fics de ahí, son realmente buenos y alguno se ha dejado ver por aquí.

Bueno, no me entretengo más. Nos vemos pronto. Un abrazo.


	2. Flecha envenenada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, quiero daros las gracias a todos y todas porque no esperaba este resultado con un capítulo y nada más empezar. He pasado unos días malos y al ver vuestros comentarios me habéis animado un montón y he querido sacar un momento de hasta debajo de las piedras para responder y subir otro capítulo por sacarme la sonrisa de gilipollas más grande en mucho tiempo.  
> Antes de nada perdón si me he hecho un lío al explicarme. Si tenéis alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibida. Sea buena o mala. Así que sin más dilación os dejo con el segundo capítulo ^^.

\- Derek…  
\- Parece ser que realmente estás enfermo.- Lo carga mejor para tenerlo entre sus brazos pero suelta un gruñido de desagrado nada más acomodarse el humano entre sus brazos.  
\- Sé andar, así que no hace falta que gruñas por algo que no quieres hacer.  
\- No es eso. Te apesta el aliento.- Stiles se llena de ira, molesto por ese comentario. Le entraban ganas de zafarse de sus brazos y caminar por sí mismo.  
\- ¿Qué esperas si acabo de vomitar? ¿Me vas a echar la culpa de tu maldito olfato de chucho?- Nadie habría sabido lo a gusto que se había quedado el chico al soltarlo, aunque quizás las consecuencias no habrían merecido la pena.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho?  
\- Nada…- Aparta la mirada. Siempre igual, se encara contra ese chico pero siempre es intimidado por su rudeza, bueno por esas miradas que podrían matar a alguien, y por el hecho de que es un hombre lobo que lo podría matar en cualquier momento.  
\- Te voy a llevar a la cama para que te tumbes y descanses.  
\- Vale…- Consigue decir sin ganas. Simplemente no quería tener problemas con Derek.

Derek lleva al chico a la cama y lo tumba con suavidad para sorpresa de Stiles. El alpha se sienta en una silla al lado de este y solo mira hacia la ventana, a ningún punto en concreto o a algo. Durante diez minutos están en completo silencio hasta que Stiles lo rompe por la incomodidad que siente mientras se acomoda en la cama. Puede que no hiciera falta estar tapado para descansar en la cama por el calor del verano pero, a opinión de Stiles, las zapatillas de estar por casa sobraban un poco. Así que las deja caer en el suelo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser lo que tengo?  
\- No he oído nunca que alguna enfermedad de mi especie afecte a la tuya.- El humano no sabe si estar sorprendido. No esperaba tener una respuesta tan directa y clara de él y aún menos que hablase pero lo agradeció igualmente.  
\- Entiendo…  
\- Oye Stiles. ¿Han empeorado los vómitos o han sido así desde que estás así?- Pregunta Derek con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz. El adolescente se pregunta ha sido de verdad o han sido imaginaciones suyas.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- ¿No te has fijado verdad?- Sties sigue sin entender. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba hablando con Dere “Rara vez hablo, solo gruño y muevo las cejas” Hale.- Has vomitado sangre.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!- El chico se levanta de un salto de la cama y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede hacia el baño. Algo temeroso se arrodilla frente a la taza del váter y ahoga un gemido de sorpresa al ver que aún estaban los restos del contenido de su estómago con restos rojos.- ¡¿Pero qué?!...  
\- Respóndeme Stiles.- El chico se gira asustado. Derek esperaba verlo o sentirlo nervioso pero verlo con los ojos vidriosos y el labio inferior temblando le recordaron inmediatamente que el chico seguía siendo un adolescente y que con cualquier cosa podría sentirse agobiado pese a todo lo que había pasado. Piensa que si es algo no sobrenatural Stiles puede permitirse ponerse algo histérico. Después de todo formaba parte de su personalidad.  
\- ¿Qué me está pasando?  
\- No lo sé pero lo descubriremos.- Derek se acerca y le tiende la mano para que se ayude a incorporarse y lo carga con cuidado de nuevo entre sus brazos, haciendo que el humano apoye su cabeza en el pecho de éste.- ¿Me respondes?- Pregunta el alpha queriendo saberlo. El chico no sabía si el decirle algo de lo que sentía, que no había sido nada claro en todo ese tiempo en el que se encontraba malo, sirviera de mucho pero tal vez y sólo tal vez hubiera una remota posibilidad de hallar una respuesta.  
\- Esta mañana cuando estaba con Scott y las chicas me ha dado un dolor mucho más fuerte que ha hecho que me cayera en el suelo.  
\- ¿Nada más?  
\- No… nada más…

Cuando vuelven los dos chicos al dormitorio Stiles se había quedado dormido en los brazos del mayor, por lo que Derek lo deja en la cama con suavidad y se sienta en la silla, echando su peso sobre el respaldo del mueble. No le quita ojo de encima en ningún momento al chico. Incluso piensa que parece otra persona cuando duerme, alguien completamente tranquilo y sereno en lugar de una persona ruidosa e hiperactiva.  
A media tarde, Stiles se despierta agonizando de dolor y encogido, e incluso grita de dolor. Derek, sin saber que hacer, lo coge en brazos y lo aprieta contra él hasta que se tranquiliza acariciándole la cabeza. Poco a poco su respiración vuelve a ser constante, sus latidos se reducen y el cuerpo del humano deja de estar tenso. Ahora estaba desconcertado, no entendía nada de por qué el adolescente se encontraba así. Ahora no sabía si era algo humano o sobrenatural ya que el dolor que acaba de sentir en Stiles ha sido demasiado, la mayoría de las descargas que había sufrido a manos de los cazadores parecían cosquillas al lado de eso. Intentó absorber algo al verlo así pero no parecía surtir efecto, al menos no el mismo que su tacto o sus palabras.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- El chico nota preocupación en la voz del mayor.  
\- Si…  
\- ¿Quieres algo?- Realmente está sorprendido de que el mismo Derek Hale se preocupe por él y no le hable con una voz autoritaria y ruda o lo empotre contra las paredes.  
\- ¿Podemos salir? Me apetece que me de el aire.

Derek no dice nada, sólo lo suelta y lo ayuda a levantarse para ir caminando hacia la entrada de la casa para salir al exterior. Ya es por la tarde y el cielo se ha teñido de un naranja que va dando poco a poco a tonos morados y azules. Hay una leve prisa que ambos agradecen. Los dos caminan hasta sentarse en el césped que hay frente a la casa. Menos mal que era casi mitad de verano y el pueblo se quedaba prácticamente desierto en esa época, Stiles no sabría que haber hecho si alguno de sus vecinos o alguien pasaba y los veía así. No quería ocasionarle más problemas a su padre.

\- Oye, Derek… Gracias por estar aquí.  
\- No tienes que dar las gracias por eso. Aunque te sorprenda lo hago de buena gana.- Dice con un alzamiento de cejas que le parece gracioso al menor. Preguntándose realmente si lo había hecho adrede.  
\- Aún así… Gracias.- El silencio volvía y aunque esta vez no le molestaba al joven, veía a Derek con una serenidad en el rostro que nunca había visto antes. Quería seguir hablando con él como lo estaba haciendo. Sin entender bien el porqué, quería saber más.  
\- Pregunta.  
\- ¿Cómo?- Pregunta extrañanado.  
\- Quieres hablar y no sabes si quieres hacerlo o no. Así que habla. Si no, no eres tú.- Derek lo está sorprendiendo por momentos. Era como si lo hubiesen cogido y les hubieran devuelto a uno nuevo y distinto.  
\- Ah. Es que… sólo quería seguir hablando contigo. Esta es la primera vez que nos ponemos a hablar tranquilamente sin enfadarnos o gritarnos.  
\- Es cierto. No me había dado cuenta. Supongo que será porque por ahora las cosas están tranquilas.  
\- ¿Te refieres a que no hay ningún peligro cercano?- El chico se pregunta si sería realmente eso por lo que está tan tranquilo el chico.  
\- Así es.  
\- ¿Oye, qué has hecho durante este mes?- Pregunta nervioso el muchacho esperando no encontrar respuesta.  
\- Me fui de viaje con mi manada para entrenarlos y ver si conseguía más información sobre la manada de alphas que vienen hacia aquí o al menos alejarlos de Beacon Hills. Aunque principalmente para ver si podía ser mejor alpha.  
\- Eres un buen alpha, no el del año pero al menos lo intentas.- Derek solo mira a Stiles atento a sus palabras hasta que lentamente se forma una pequeña y discreta sonrisa en el rostro del lobo.- Nadie te dijo como ser uno y puede que tener tres betas adolescentes no sea lo mejor pero si lo intentas me parece motivo suficiente.  
\- ¿Por qué hablas así?  
\- Porque me lo estás demostrando ahora. Me estás diciendo que lo estás intentando y, Derek, nos hemos salvado el culo un par de veces. Puedo confiar en ti para eso.- La cara de incredulidad del alpha pasa rápidamente a una cara más relajada que mira hacia el atardecer. Sonríe con los ojos cerrados dejando que el aire de la brisa lo rodee y se le llene el pecho de la sensación de sentir que no siempre estás cometiendo errores.- Y cambiando de tema ¿encontraste algo?  
\- Hasta ayer que volvimos nada. Peter me llamó y me dijo que estaría un tiempo más por ahí buscando información y tras el duro entrenamiento que le puse a esos tres pensé que les vendría bien un descanso y vivir un poco como humanos normales. Además, Peter sigue investigando. No es que me fie mucho pero ya sabes como es.- Stiles lo entiende pero por otro lado recuerda que ayudó a que Jackson volviera a ser él mismo y dejara de ser un Kanima.  
\- Eso está bien…- Realmente se alegra, piensa que las cosas podrían estar tranquilas durante un tiempo. De momento llevaban un mes y no había pasado nada raro.- Son buenas noticias…  
\- ¿Y tú que has hecho?- Esa pregunta le pilla desprevenido. No esperaba que el alpha le preguntase que era de su vida. Los ojos de Derek reflejan curiosidad en él y con una sonrisa le responde.  
\- Pues ya sabes que las cosas entre Scott y Allison acabaron mal pero creo que gracias al señor Argent consiguieron volver, haciendo una alianza para defender Beacon Hills. Después de la fiesta he estado quedando con Scott, Allison y Lydia hasta que hace tres semanas se fueron los tortolitos y Lydia se recluyó en casa en una especie de investigación sobre física o guardándole algún tipo de luto a Jackson por haberse marchado, no sé… Yo me he pasado este tiempo apático por culpa de los dolores y los vómitos, por lo que me he pasado el día en casa viendo películas y series por Internet.  
\- Eso está bien. Estás de vacaciones por lo que es bueno desconectar de todo. Sigues siendo un adolescente  
\- Si.  
\- Oye, si te encuentras bien y demás vente a la guarida a saludar a Erica. Dice que se aburre y que quiere verte.  
\- Eso está hecho.- Pese a que los dos apenas habían tenido trato desde que ella se convirtió en Miss Werewolf, los dos se llevaban bien. Incluso a veces lo llamaba para hablar. Stiles suponía que con Derek, Boyd e Isaac no podría hablar mucho, al menos por los dos primeros.- ¿Y eso que no ha venido?  
\- No le he dejado. No creo que pudieras haber descansado mucho.  
\- ¿Y no te ha dicho nada?  
\- Soy el alpha, mi palabra va a misa para la manada.- Eso arranca una pequeña risa al menor que contagia al lobo.  
\- Menuda suerte tiene Scott entonces.- Suelta en un tono cómico.- Así puede plantarte cara.  
\- Scott no es de la manada, de forma oficial.- Hace una pausa, aunque para Stiles es más como si quisiera decir algo no supiera como.- Pero además, Scott tiene un espíritu fuerte y aunque fuese de la manada me costaría más controlarle a él que a los otros tres juntos.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no de forma oficial?  
\- Quiero decir… Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson y tu sois de la manada sólo que no de la misma manera. Todos somos una manada.- Parece estar algo sonrojado pero el menor lo ve como algo loable.  
\- ¿También Allison?- Eso sorprende más a Stiles que el hecho de que lo considere a él de su manada.  
\- Ella sigue siendo una cazadora pero al menos respeta el código.  
\- Creo que viniendo de ti quiere decir que la aprecias y mucho.  
\- Ni se te ocurra decírselo o te degollo la garganta con mis dientes.  
\- Vale, vale… ¿Entonces yo también soy de la manada?  
\- Lo eres Stiles. Eres el que más ha hecho por todos…  
\- Valla… ¡Guau! Yo pensaba que sólo era un estorbo...  
\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
\- Yo no soy un hombre lobo, ni tengo habilidades extrañas como las de Lydia y ni soy un experto con el arco como Allison. Sólo soy el amigo hiperactivo del grupo y que siempre se lleva la peor parte de todo. Incluso me sentí un inútil cuando Matt atacó a mi padre y no pude hacer nada que quedarme allí paralizado y viéndolo todo…  
\- No eres un inútil. Te lo aseguro. Tu cerebro nos ha ayudado a salir de muchos líos y tu mente fría para los momentos clave y tus habilidades para buscar información nos han ayudado muchas veces. Así que no eres un inútil cuando siempre estás preocupándote por todos y tratando de ayudar a todos. Una prueba de ello es cuando Kate me disparó con esa bala de acónito, no me dejaste en ningún momento cuando lo que querías era salir corriendo.

Así pasan la tarde, hablando de anécdotas del pasado pero curiosamente todas centradas en lo que han vivido los dos juntos. Poco a poco empiezan a verse algunas estrellas en el firmamento y la luz va desapareciendo hasta que las farolas empiezan a iluminar las calles.

Una voz familiar les llega a ambos, la de Allison.

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Derek! ¡Cuidado!

A los dos no les da tiempo a reaccionar y en el brazo derecho de Stiles se incrusta una flecha. Derek se gira mirando en dirección de dónde viene la flecha y en menos de un segundo cubre al chico con su cuerpo, recibiendo otra flecha en la espalda. Allison sale corriendo del coche junto a su padre, ella con un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas y su padre con una 9mm. Los dos se posicionan al lado de los dos chicos. Derek se arranca la flecha, dejando un rastro de vapor azulado.

\- ¿Acónito azul?- Susurra Chris mientras Allison se sienta al lado de Derek para revisar a Stiles. Derek le quita la flecha lo más rápido que puede para que le duela lo menos posible pero algo extraño pasa. Sale un ligero vapor azulado de la herida de Stiles y éste sólo puede retorcerse de dolor agarrándose el brazo.- ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- ¡Allison! Trae a Stiles y a Derek al coche, lo llevaremos con el Dr. Deaton.- Lydia sale del coche para abrir la puerta de atrás mientras Derek carga al chico hasta el vehículo y lo sienta atrás junto a él mientras ella se sienta en el asiento del conductor.  
\- ¡Vamos papá!  
\- Ve tu, Allison.  
\- Pero papá…  
\- Haz lo que te he dicho.- La mirada de su padre es firme y el echo de de no deje de tensar el arco le da un mal presentimiento a la chica.  
\- ¿Sabes quién es el que ha atacado a Stiles y Derek?  
\- Esto tiene la firma de tu abuelo pero no estoy seguro. Ve con Lydia a la clínica de Deaton. Cuando asegure este lugar iré con el sheriff Stilinski.  
\- Está bien papá. Ten cuidado.  
\- Vosotros también, hija.

Allison sale corriendo hacia el coche, entra y Lydia arranca todo lo rápido que puede hacia la clínica veterinaria del Dr. Deaton.

\- Así que tu abuelo sigue queriendo cazarme.- Allison lanza una dura mirada a Derek acordándose de su madre y de cómo esta se suicidó.  
\- ¡Allison ahora no es el momento! ¿Cómo va Stiles?- Pregunta Lydia agarrándole el brazo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Derek y Allison se miran comprendiendo la situación. Los dos miran a Stiles que está inconsciente pero sufriendo.- ¡¿Me contestáis o qué, joder?!  
\- Tu sólo acelera.- Le espeta el hombre lobo acariciando el rostro perlado de sudor del chico, y como si el propio coche hubiese escuchado al chico, aumenta su velocidad.  
\- ¿Cómo lo ves Derek?- Pregunta la arquera mientras Derek le coge de la mano y absorbe parte de su sufrimiento. Le arde, le quema y le envenena pero no entendía nada. No entendía por qué estaba así, lo que arrastra de antes. No entiende nada…  
\- ¡Stiles no va a morir!- Grita con fuerza la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a los otros. Nadie que haya conseguido que sonría y me sacase a bailar no va a morir. Nadie que me haya dicho que incluso cuando lloro estoy guapa no morirá.- Grita la chica entre lágrimas que ya se hacen visibles al resto y aferrándose temblorosamente al volante.  
\- Lydia…- Susurran los dos sorprendidos ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

En pocos minutos todos llegan a la clínica donde el Dr. Deaton les espera preparado con todo el material para curar a ambos. Derek entra junto a las chicas con Stiles en brazos. Scott se sorprende al ver a Stiles en ese estado al igual que el resto de la manada de Derek. Erica es la primera en intentar acercarse a su alpha y su amigo pero Scott la para agarrándola del hombro.

\- Erica, ahora no es el momento.- Se gira para ver a su jefe que entra en la sala donde está la mesa de operaciones.  
\- Derek, trae aquí a Stiles.- El chico no dice nada, sólo carga al joven y lo deja en la mesa.- Ahora sal, necesito estar sólo para tratarle.  
\- ¿Pero y la herida de Derek?- Pregunta asustado Isaac.  
\- Yo puedo esperar. Stiles, no.- Y dicho esto cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

El tiempo pasa lentamente mientras Lydia y Derek no dejan de pasearse de un lado para otro en la sala. Scott se lleva a otra sala a Derek para curarle la herida con unas hierbas que le enseñó el Dr. Deaton a usar por si él no se encontraba en la clínica. Así, rápidamente el alpha es curado y ambos hombres lobo vuelven con los demás. Ya habían llegado Chris Argent y el señor Stalinski cuando salen, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte del sheriff. Derek no le hace caso, pasa su mirada por todos. Scott se sienta al lado del padre de Stiles pero no habla, Allison está abrazada a su padre con la mirada en el suelo. Boyd e Isaac están sentados sin apartar la vista del suelo, el alpha nota como su ira aumenta pero no hace nada ya que comprenden lo impotentes que se han sentido al enterarse del ataque y no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarles. Quienes le preocupa a Derek son Lydia y Erica que están de pie frente a la puerta donde el Dr. Deaton está intentando ayudar a Stiles. Él sabe perfectamente que por mucho que Erica diga que ya no está enamorada del chico no puede esconderle eso a él, no a su alpha. Pero no entiende exactamente que es lo que siente la pelirroja, sabe que tiene en estima a su amigo pero lo que ha dicho en el coche de camino hacia la clínica he sonado tan desesperado que incluso podría albergar algo más fuerte por el joven Stilinski. No mucho que pueda hacer excepto una cosa.

\- Erica, ven.- Suelta casi en un susurro. A lo que su beta hace lo que dice sin rechistar esperando una bronca por parte de su líder pero en lugar de eso sólo recibe un abrazo tranquilizador para sorpresa de todos. Allison se acerca a Lydia y le da también otro abrazo. La mujer loba y la chica empiezan a llorar y a temblar mientras quienes las abrazan intentan darles fortaleza.- Todo va a salir bien Erica. Stiles se ha llevado cosas peores y ha salido adelante.  
\- Derek tiene razón, Lydia. Esto no es nada para Stiles.- Le susurra Allison sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y sale el Dr. Deaton con una cara que ni Scott había visto antes, parecía extrañado pero a la vez sorprendido e incluso aterrado.

\- ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?!


	3. Imposible...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento un millón de veces el retraso pero las clases, los exámenes y el agobio no me han dejado ni dormir bien. Con deciros que no he visto nada de la serie desde el capítulo 3x19... Pero eso no ha impedido que Twitter, Face y Tumblr me spoilearan de manera monumental. En mi defensa diré que he acertado en mi quiniela ¿pero que me haga gracia? Ninguna. Así que me sumo al luto y ya me esperaré al martes para verlo todo de un tirón.  
> Volviendo al fic. Tenía pensado subirlo el martes pero no me gustaba como estaba y lo he retocado algo pero siento que me ha salido de un capítulo de "Maria, la del barrio". Si, siento que ha salido de un culebrón XD.
> 
> Vuelvo a disculparme de nuevo por mi imperdonable retraso pero os recuerdo que puede pasar tiempo pero ésta historia la termino por mis cojones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo digo que aquí por fin se desvela lo que le ocurre a Stiles.

Todos se acercan corriendo al veterinario para saber del estado de Stiles, los que más el sheriff, Erica, Scott y Lydia.

\- Stiles está fuera de peligro.- Dice mientras hace una pausa para mirar a todos.- Ahora mismo está descansando. Podrá irse en cuanto se despierte.- Esa noticia ilumina el rostro de todos, incluso el del señor Argent que agarra del hombro a Allison le sonríe a ella y después a Scott.  
\- ¿Puedo pasar a verle?  
\- Preferiría que se queden un momento y me respondan a un par de preguntas pero creo que para eso es necesario que Stiles esté consciente y escuche.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Deaton?- Pregunta extrañado su trabajador sin entender nada de lo que su jefe decía.  
\- Cuando despierte Stiles hablaremos de ello.- De dice tranquilamente pero de una forma tajante a su trabajador.- Aunque si que necesito hablar un momento con el señor Argent sobre esa flecha.  
\- Dígame pues.  
\- Eso quiero oírlo…  
\- ¡Stiles!- Todos se giran sorprendidos para ver medio recostado al muchacho con la cara sudorosa y una tonta sonrisa para tranquilizar a todos los presentes. El sheriff entra corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, seguido de Lydia, Erica y Scott. Todo ante la consternada mirada del veterinario.  
\- ¿Hijo, cómo te encuentras?  
\- Mejor, papá… Tranquilo estoy bien…- Aún siente un hormigueo en el brazo pero no es nada comparado con lo que sentía antes.  
\- ¿Hablamos ya sobre lo que querías hablar, Alan?- Pregunta Chris desde detrás del veterinario. Esa pregunta hace que todos adopten una posición más seria. Alan Deaton los mira a todos a la cara, cierra la puerta y vuelve sobre sus pasos pero no dice nada, sólo se queda en silencio.  
\- ¿No va a decir nada?- Pregunta extrañada Allison.  
\- ¿Cómo es que esa flecha estaba matando a Stiles?- Pregunta Derek por parte de todos. Es lo que más necesitan saber.- Stiles no es un hombre lobo, por lo tanto no debería afectarle la flecha de un cazador.- Ante esa pregunta Alan suelta un suspiro y da unos pasos hacia delante.  
\- Cierto. Stiles no es un hombre lobo.- Esa frase hace que todos respiren aliviados menos Derek, el señor Stilinski y Chris.- Pero si tiene algo de hombre lobo y por eso le ha afectado el acónito de la flecha.  
\- ¿C-Cómo es posible?- Pregunta Lydia extrañada.- ¿Es que pasar tanto tiempo con hombres lobo puede pegársete sus debilidades? Entonces Allison y yo…  
\- No es eso.- Le corta seriamente.- Aunque te pasaras toda la vida rodeado por lobos nunca se te pegaría sus debilidades, Lydia. Además tu al ser inmune no le afecta la mordedura y por tanto el acónito.  
\- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Stiles de hombre lobo?- Pregunta la chica sin entender nada y con su confusión aumentando por momentos. El de ella y el del resto de los presentes. Stiles se cansa de que siempre que hablaba con ese hombre fuese con enigmas como si fuese el maldito Yoda. Deseaba que por una maldita vez hablara sin floriterías ni acertijos. Pero entonces no sería el místico druida del pueblo.  
\- Tiene uno dentro.

El silencio se hace en la sala. Nadie entiende que es lo que quiere decir el veterinario. Todos se miran desconcertados intentando entender esas palabras. ¿Sería que hay un hombre lobo dentro de él metafóricamente hablando? ¿Le habían mordido y él no lo recordaba aunque fuese algo parecido como le pasó a Jackson?

\- ¿Es algo cómo lo que le pasó a Jackson?- Soltó algo preocupado Scott temiendo volver a revivir lo ocurrido meses atrás.  
\- ¡No me jodas, Scott! ¡No quiero ser un Kanima!- Grita alarmado el joven Stilinski llevándose las manos a la cabeza pero su amigo lo para agarrándole de las muñecas, tranquilizándole en el acto.  
\- No es eso, Scott.- Interrumpe rápidamente el veterinario.- Lo que quiero decir de que Stiles tiene un hombre lobo dentro es que…  
\- ¡Ni se le ocurra decir lo que estoy pensando!- Todos se giran hacia Lydia que lentamente se acerca a él desafiándolo con la mirada, roja, furiosa y amenazándole con un dedo.- Para empezar, biológicamente es imposible e inviable y segundo…- La chica se para cuando su rostro está a pocos centímetros del doctor. El resto no entienden nada pero Lydia al verle directamente a los ojos al hombre se lleva las manos a la boca, ahogando un suspiro y da unos paso hacia atrás perdiendo el color en la cara, resaltando sus labios rojizos.- No puede ser… Imposible…  
\- Lydia, no me asustes… ¿Qué pasa?.... El nerviosismo vuelve a Stiles y esta vez es su padre quien intenta tranquilizarlo con un abrazo.  
\- ¡Pero no es posible!- Grita al veterinario sin entender nada, temblando de la sorpresa.  
\- Pero así es.- Dice en un asentimiento y cerrando los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Lydia?- Pero Scott no obtiene respuesta alguna.  
\- ¡Lydia!- Le gritan Allison y Stiles ya preocupados pero sigue sin reaccionar hasta que Derek la coge por los hombros y la gira, está pálida y le tiembla el labio inferior. Derek la mira a los ojos durante unos segundos y rápidamente la suelta con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa. Da unos pasos atrás mirando a todos lados.  
\- No lo entiendo… No puede ser… Es imposible… ¿Cómo?...  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Queréis decirlo de una puta vez! ¡¿Qué coño me está pasando?!- Grita Stiles librándose del férreo abrazo de su padre y casi a punto de llorar. Da un par de zancadas hacia Derek, lo rodea hasta ponerse frente a él y le mira a los ojos. Están vacíos y opacos, perfectamente se puede ver reflejados en ellos, viendo cómo sus cálidas lágrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro.- ¡Háblame! ¡¿Dime que coño es imposible?!- En ese momento, junto al grito y unas sacudidas, el alpha vuelve a la realidad. Dirige su mirada al chico que deja de llorar e hipar al ver el rostro del hombre lobo, no es de enfado sino de desconcierto. De repente los ojos del alpha se vuelven rojos aunque no esté enfadado. Stiles extrañado de haber visto algo en ellos fuerza su vista hasta ver algo dorado en ellos pero no le hace caso debido a que Derek posa una mano en el vientre de Stiles.  
\- ¡Ya basta de tanto secreto! ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?!  
\- ¿Cómo es posible?- El susurro de Stiles, aunque flojo, resuena por toda la sala. El chico se gira hacia el doctor.- No puede ser verdad…  
\- Temo tener que decirte que es la verdad.  
\- ¡No me jodas! ¡No puedo estar embarazado! ¡Y mucho menos de Derek!- Grita girándose hacia el veterinario. No entiende nada, siente que la cabeza le va a estallar.

Esa noticia pilla tan de improviso a todos los presentes que ninguno sabe como reaccionar. Derek y Lydia aún siguen en shock. La manada del alpha se miran entre ellos sorprendidos sin nada que decir. Scott y Allison se miran fugazmente antes de ver el rostro sorprendido del señor Argent y rápidamente el del señor Stilinski. Cuando el sheriff sale de su asombro, si no llega a ser por Scott e Isaac que lo agarran casi se llega a abalanzar sobre Derek que sigue en shock y en el sitio, al igual que la pelirroja.

\- ¿C-cómo es posible?...- Stiles cae al suelo, se lleva las manos a la cara y rompe a llorar y repetir la misma pregunta.  
\- Alan… ¿Es eso posible?- Susurró Chris intentando salir de su asombro.  
\- Que yo sepa no pero… viendo las pruebas todo indica que no es imposible.  
\- Explíquese.- Suelta la pelirroja inquieta.  
\- Creo que esto os lo aclarará.- El hombre saca del bolsillo de su bata una hoja de papel y se la muestra a todos que no pueden abrir más los ojos de la sorpresa.- Es la foto de la ecografía que le he hecho a Stiles hace poco. Como podréis ver aquí.- Señala una zona que es como una especie de de agujero excepto por dos ligeras formas ovoides con una parte más redondeada.- Se ha formado una matriz y en ella ya están los dos bebés.  
\- ¿Dos?- Preguntan al mismo tiempo Derek y Stiles ante la sorpresa. Derek se acerca hasta alargar la mano y coger la foto. Quedándose en silencio.  
\- Así es. Son dos pero no sé si sigue el ciclo de…  
\- ¡Quítemelos!- Espeta el joven levantándose con decisión.  
\- Stiles espera a que termine…  
\- ¡No, Scott! No quiero… No quiero tener esto de mí.- La desesperación, la sensación de humillación delante de todos los que considera alguien y el hecho de que es imposible que un hombre esté embarazado le está produciendo tal ansiedad, nauseas y dolor de cabeza que siente que va a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro, eso si no vuelve a sufrir un ataque de pánico como los que le daba de pequeño tras la muerte de su madre.- ¡Quítemelos inmediatamente! ¡No quiero tener estas abominaciones dentro de mí!- Esa frase retumba en los oídos de todos los hombres lobo de la habitación y aunque no lo dijera con esa intención, el daño ya está hecho y no se puede remediar.  
\- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.  
\- ¿Cómo que no puede? ¿Mi hijo está embarazo de un hombre lobo y me dice que no puede?- El sheriff se libra de los dos jóvenes que están en otra parte por las palabras de Stiles para salir corriendo a agarrar del cuello de la camisa al veterinario.- ¿O no quiere?  
\- No puedo hacerlo porque si lo hiciera Stiles moriría en el acto.  
\- ¿Qué está…- El agarre del sheriff se afloja repentinamente y deja caer sus brazos.  
\- Déjeme explicarle. Un embarazo de hombre lobo no es como los de un humano. El embarazo se desarrolla en menos tiempo de tiempo, quiero decir que en lo que se refiere a la gestación, es igual que si hablásemos de un lobo, que es de cuatro meses.. En tres meses nacerán si sigue el ciclo de gestación de los licántropos. En este tipo de embarazos el feto se aferra desde el primer momento a la matriz, impidiendo que se pueda abortar. Y si intentara sacárselos, Stiles moriría por la hemorragia.  
\- No es seguro eso, Stiles es fuerte y...  
\- No.- Dice tajantemente el druida. El tono con el que lo ha negado no deja indiferente a nadie pues nunca lo habían visto hablar así.- He asistido en unos cuantos partos de de hombres lobo y todos han nacido perfectamente sanos pero también he hecho abortos a hombres lobo y todos, sin excepción alguna en los trece abortos que he aplicado no ha sobrevivido nadie.- Antes esas palabras el sheriff se gira hacia su hijo y sólo consigue abrazarlo sin saber que hacer.  
\- O sea, que la única forma de que Stiles viva es que de a luz a esos bebés ¿no?- Pregunta algo mejor Lydia a lo que Alan asiente.- ¿Y no le hará daño los bebés?  
\- No. El embarazo será como el de un humano en ese aspecto por lo que no corre riesgo.  
\- ¿Y cómo saldrán los bebés?- Pregunta Allison aún confusa con todo lo que se ha dicho.  
\- Le haré una cesárea y hasta entonces Stiles guardará reposo y quedaremos cada semana para que lo monitorice y le haga unas pruebas.  
\- No puede ser verdad… No puede…- Se gira hacia su amigo intentando encontrar una respuesta.- Dime que no es verdad eso, Scott.  
\- Es verdad.- Le suelta tajantemente mostrando sus ojos dorados.- Tienes dentro de ti dos abominaciones como yo.

Y acto seguido Scott se levanta para marcharse pero Allison se interpone entre la puerta y él.

\- Apártate, Allison.  
\- Scott, sabes que Stiles no lo ha dicho de esa manera.  
\- Lo ha dicho y eso es lo que importa. Ahora apártate por favor.  
\- No me pienso mover.- La chica está nerviosa. Entiende a su novio pero entiende perfectamente a Stiles. Siente que podría haber reaccionado como él si llegaba a quedarse embarazada por accidente de Scott. Sabe perfectamente que Stiles no haría ni diría nada que hirieran a su hermano, sabe perfectamente a quién van dirigidas esas palabras.- Stiles, dile que no lo has dicho con esa intención. Que ha sido un malentendido.  
\- No lo ha sido…- Se levanta lentamente ayudado por su padre mientras se seca los restos de las lágrimas de sus mejillas.- Pero no iba para Scott… ¡Sino para el hijo de puta de Derek Hale por lo que me ha hecho!- El chico aparta a su padre para encarar a Derek que no ha dicho nada en ningún momento y por fin desvía su mirada de la foto a Stiles aún si terminar de creerse nada y no sabiendo que decir ante el chico.  
\- Stiles… te juro que yo no…  
\- ¡Mientes! ¡¿Sino cómo me iba a quedar embarazado de ti?!  
\- Yo…  
\- ¡Reconoce que lo hiciste cabrón!  
\- Yo no lo he hecho… Te lo juro, Stiles.- La ira de Stiles revienta en forma de puño contra el rostro de Derek pero no consigue nada salvo hacerse polvo la mano. Mientras se sacude la mano sonríe al ver como un fino hilo de sangre sale de la fosa nasal izquierda del alpha. Rápidamente el chico siente que es arrastrado hacia atrás por Scott con su aspecto de hombre lobo que se interpone entre él y la manada de Derek.- ¡Quíetos!- En menos de un segundo se vuelve hacia su manada y con los ojos rojos les suelta un rugido que los hace pegarse a la pared del fondo temblando como si fueran las últimas hojas de una rama al final de otoño.- Nadie tocará a Stiles si no quiere que lo mate.

El alpha posa su mirada en el vientre de Stilinski y camina lentamente pero con decisión, acercándose a él. Apartando suavemente a Scott, Chris, el sheriff, Allison y Lydia, uno tras otro hasta acorralar al chico contra la pared y posar su gran mano sobre el plano vientre del joven. Sube su mirada a los ojos de Stiles que vuelven a brillar con un tono dorado. Derek no muestra hostilidad ni rabia. A ojos de la gente verían indiferencia en su rostro pero Stiles, siempre fijándose más que los demás se da cuenta de que lo mira con cierto aire de tranquilidad e incluso cariño y ternura.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunta temblorosamente el joven sin dejar de mirarle a esas dos esferas rojizas que ahora le miran con preocupación.  
\- No lo sé… Pero sea que lo que decidas aceptaré la decisión.- Stiles se calma un poco más mientras siente el calor de Derek.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
\- Habrá que tenerlos… No quiero morir…  
\- ¿Y después?  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Después de que nazcan seguirán siendo tus hijos, no sólo míos. ¿Qué harás?  
\- No lo sé…  
\- Pues está claro. Te encargará de ellos. ¿Verdad, Stiles?- Añade Lydia de forma impertinente ante tanto silencio.  
\- Ya había contado con eso, con que yo me encargara de esos niños pero… ¿Es lo que quieres, Stiles?  
\- No lo sé… Es todo tan confuso…  
\- Todavía hay tiempo para que lo pienses. Hasta entonces no te dejaré solo y averiguaremos cómo has acabado así. Te lo prometo.- El corazón del joven Stiles da un salto ante esa promesa.  
\- No permitiré que te acerques a mi hijo. Ya has hecho bastante con dejarlo así.  
\- Tranquilo, papá…  
\- No esto tranquilo, hijo. Mírate… No tienes ni diecisite años y ya estás embarazado. ¡Y siendo un hombre!  
\- ¿Es peligrosa una camada de recién nacidos?  
\- No, Chris. Los niños no manifestarán sus poderes hasta cumplir el año. Y respecto al como se ha quedado Stiles embarazado tengo una teoría.- Todos se acercan, especialmente Stiles, el cual no está deja de estar apoyado y sujeto por el brazo de Derek.- ¿Dices que llevas en ese estado un mes, no? Hace un mes hubo una luna azul.  
\- Si así es, la noche que hicimos la fiesta par haber terminado el curso, salvar a Jackson, que Scott y Allison volvieron a estar juntos y que Erica y Boyd aparecieron sanos y salvo ¿pero qué tiene que ver?  
\- Stiles tiene razón. La luna azul no afecta a ningún lobo es a única luna que puede estar llena que no nos afecta.  
\- Depende que para qué tipo de hombre lobo seas. Hasta hace nada eras un omega y ahora eres un alpha y esa luna si afecta a los alpha.  
\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Preguntan todos a la vez.  
\- La luna produce un efecto que lo domina. La luna azul es una señal de fertilidad y muchos alphas la aprovechan para concebir al que tiene más posibilidades de toda su prole de ser el siguiente alpha.  
\- ¿Y cómo puede explicar eso el embarazo?  
\- Eso no lo sé, Isaac.  
\- Creo recordad que había una historia sobre los deseos que se formulan en la luna azul.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres, papá?  
\- Hay una vieja leyenda que me contó mi madre una vez que decía que la primera luna azul de una década era capaz de realizar cosas imposibles.  
\- Vale. Eso explica, creo, el cómo me he quedado así ¿pero por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Y por qué al día siguiente no me dolía nada?- Dice esto último bajando el tono y todo sonrojado.  
\- ¿Y por qué no estaba en mí el olor de Stiles o el mío en él? ¿Y por qué yo tampoco lo recuerdo?- Todo les parece más confuso a ambos.  
\- Supongo que Stiles… Llevaría un ciego como un general.- Dice lentamente Scott mirando a todos, especialmente como el padre de su mejor amigo se ponía rojo de la ira.  
\- ¿Y lo de los olores?- Pregunta Allison para intentar distraer al sheriff.  
\- Con la fiesta que hubo todo acabó oliendo a cenizas de la barbacoa y a alcohol durante tres días.- Añade Isaac.- Puede que se nos pegara demasiado esos olores y como rápidamente nos fuimos no nos dimos cuenta.  
\- Bien. ¿Dos de tres pero cómo es posible que Stiles y Derek se acostaran?- Lydia, tan incisiva y directa como siempre deja caer la pregunta gorda sobre la mesa. La pregunta cuya respuesta querían todos saber.  
\- Una pregunta. ¿Cuándo salió la luna estaban ellos dos solos bajo su luz?  
\- Si… Estábamos preparando las brasas mientras los demás estaban dentro arreglando la carne y preparando las bebidas.  
\- ¿Puede ser posible que la luz de la luna afectara también a Stiles, Alan?  
\- ¿Derek, estabas mirándole con tus ojos de alpha?  
\- Si. Me estaba tocando las narices.  
\- ¿Yo? ¡Si eras tú el que no conseguía hacer un fuego decente!  
\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!  
\- Lo que has oído. Y cuidadito con lo que hagas- Le señala con un dedo acusador.- que tengo a tus cachorros dentro de mi por tu culpa.  
\- En realidad es culpa de los dos porque fue consentido.- Añade el veterinario tranquilamente para intentar que se calmaran.  
\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Preguntando los dos a la vez.  
\- Es como dicen. Los que se pelean se desean. Según he visto siempre ha habido mucha tensión entre vosotros y vuestra relación es de amor-odio. ¿Verdad?- Erica habla y todos asienten menos Derek, Stiles y los adultos.- Lo cierto es que creo que yo sé algo cómo pasó todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera mereciera la "pierna" XD.  
> No, ahora os lo pregunto en serio ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ha sido muy de telenovela? ¿Es creíble lo del embarazo? Me basé en el ciclo de gestación de los lobos que es de cuatro meses. Espero no haberla cagado. No soy biólogo, yo sólo analizo sangre XD. Pero estoy abierto a sugerencias, quejas y opiniones.
> 
> También haré todo lo posible para no retrasarme tanto en la próxima actualización.  
> Nos vemos pronto.  
> P.S: Podéis hacerme magia negra por tardar XD.


	4. Lo que ocurrió hace un mes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo el retraso pero mis asuntos personales no me han dejado en paz. Entre eso, que me hundí un poco por como me salió el último capítulo, que no me gustó mucho, y que perdí el pene drive (Como lo llamo yo XD) con la historia... Bueno, que aquí está el capítulo 4. Espero que os guste. Al menos estoy más contento con este capítulo que con el fracaso que me pareció el anterior.

\- ¿Crees saberlo o te lo estás inventando?- El alpha mira inquisitoriamente a su beta no terminando de creerse lo que acababa de decir.

\- No me jugaría el cuello contigo por algo tan serio como esto con una mentira.- Suelta la mujer loba enfadada mientras se aparta su larga melena rubia de los hombros con su brazo y fulminando a su alpha con la mirada.- No sé toda la historia pero si oí cosas que pueden ser algo de lo que ocurrió. Esa noche- Se gira al resto- tras volver con Derek con las bebidas y la comida nos repartimos las tareas. Isaac, Scott y yo nos encargamos de preparar las cosas para sacarlas afuera en la mesa que Derek y Stiles habían preparado fuera en el porche de la casa junto a la barbacoa mientras Boyd, Allison, Lydia y Jackson preparaban la comida y las bebidas. Todo transcurrió con normalidad.- Todos asienten acordándose de esos hechos y corroborándolo.- De repente, Stiles nos llamó para que fuésemos a ver la luna que ya estaba en lo alto, por lo que salimos con todas las cosas y nos pusimos a cenar con música.

\- Si pero no había nada raro en el comportamiento de Derek y Stiles. ¿O alguien notó algo?- Pregunta extrañada a arquera a todos.

\- No noté nada. Todo estaba como siempre.- Le responde Scott seguido de los demás.

\- Así es. Continuo, la cena fue bastante tranquila hasta que ya nos animamos un poco demás. Allison y Lydia se quedaron dormidas al poco rato después de cenar por lo que Jackson y Scott las pasaron dentro para que estuvieran más cómodas. Boyd, Scott y Jackson se fueron a echar una carrera por el bosque mientras nos quedamos el resto bebiendo y demás. Estuve un buen rato bailando con Stiles hasta que nos cansamos un poco.

\- Nada raro. Eso también lo recuerdo.- Añade Stiles sin ver nada que no recordase o que pareciera raro. Además de estar algo sonrojado al recordar como la chica se pegaba mucho a él.

\- Si.- Remarca alzando un atento dedo al aire y mira a todos en un fugaz barrido.- pero ya a partir de ahí lo tengo todo borroso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta el humano extrañado.- Eres una mujer loba, el alcohol no puede afectarte mucho ya que gracias a tu factor de curación eliminas el alcohol muy rápido. ¿No es así?

\- Si, así es.- Le comenta Derek desde su derecha que aún seguía sin soltarlo.- Pero Erica bebió demás y lo que a una persona normal le produciría un coma etílico a ella le produciría una buena borrachera. Y se bebió tres botellas de ginebra.

\- Por eso lo digo…- Susurra bajando la mirada al suelo uno segundos antes de volver a colocarlos sobre Stiles y seguir hablando.- Lo que recuerdo es que Isaac se quedó dormido. Cuando me di cuenta y vosotros ya no estabais. Además Boyd y los demás no había vuelto aún. No me extrañé de nada hasta que oí algo viniendo de la parte de arriba de la mansión pero era tan leve incluso para mi oído que pensé que sería cosa del alcohol.

\- ¿Qué oíste?- Preguntan casi todos a la vez. No podían con tanta tensión y nervios.

\- Creí oír gemidos que parecían ser de Stiles y algún gruñido de Derek pero no podría confirmarlo al cien por cien. Pero con todo esto es la pieza del rompecabezas que falta…

\- ¿Y no podría ser de otra forma?- Sisea débilmente el sheriff sin terminar de creérselo todo.

\- No lo creo, sheriff Stilinski. Aunque no sea algo que Erica esté segura es como ha dicho, todas las piezas encajan y es la única explicación.- Responde el veterinario con la preocupación dibujada en la cara antes de retomar la conversación- Pero ahora no importa el cómo ocurrió.

\- Tiene razón.- Todos se vuelven para ver a Derek que vuelve a estar con su semblante serio e inexpresivo.- Ahora hay una cosa mucho más importante que discutir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Derek?- Pregunta Scott sin entender mucho.

\- Todos ya sabéis sobre la manada de alphas que está acercándose al pueblo. Ellos seguro que pueden sentir que van a nacer los hijos de un alpha y eso es una amenaza para ellos.

\- ¿Te refieres a que intentaran matar a Stiles para que los bebes no nazcan?

\- Eso es, Allison, pero no lo intentarán. Será su primer objetivo nada más llegar y no pararán hasta que lo consigan.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Pregunta algo nerviosa la pelirroja por esa noticia.

\- No tengo ni idea de si vendrán pronto o no- Se gira hacia su manada.- pero lo que hemos descubierto no nos sirve de nada si están al tanto del embarazo de Stiles, por lo que tenemos que estar en alerta.

\- Hijo, te pondré protección constante con mis mejores hombres.

\- No se moleste, sheriff.- Interrumpe el señor Argent de forma sagaz y directa para la autoconfianza del señor Stilinski.- Solo conseguiría que los maten y que Stiles fuese un blanco fácil.- Lo ha soltado con dureza, como un jarro de agua helada para su capacidad de proteger a alguien.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué puedo hacer para que no maten a mi hijo?!- Chris no dice nada, pasa de mirar a los ojos al padre de Stiles al alpha. El sheriff se da cuenta y se gira hacia el chico y vuelva la mirada incrédulo.- Será una broma…

\- No estoy bromeando, sheriff.

\- ¡¿Pretendes que deje a mi hijo con quien lo embarazó para que corra el riesgo de que lo maten?! ¿Harías eso con tu hija?

\- Si es la única forma de que esté a salvo lo haría.- Tanto Scott como Allison y el sheriff se quedan mudos ante esas palabras. Ninguno en la sala se esperó esa reacción del cazador. No podrían haberse imaginado como había cambiado Chris Argent tras perder a su familia y rendirse a la evidencia de que su hija ama por encima de todo a un hombre lobo que sabe que la protegería de cualquier cosa.- Si algo he aprendido de mi experiencia como cazador es que los lobos se vuelven más protectores y fuertes cuando tienen algo que realmente quieren proteger. Recuerdo una vez en la que Gerard me obligó a asistir a la caza de una familia donde la mujer estaba embarazada. Ese día aprendí lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre lobo para proteger a su familia aunque tristemente ese niño no nació.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquilo, papá… El señor Argent tiene razón.- Baja su mirada y coloca sus manos en su vientre.- Si estuviera en casa te pondría en peligro y no soportaría que te pasara nada. Y tampoco puedo hacer que Scott y los demás se turnen para estar conmigo a todas horas. Lo mejor será que me valla con Derek… Si él lo quiere.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo?- Su tono suena como si le doliese que Stiles dudase de él.- Sigues siendo de la manada. Iremos a por tus cosas y nos iremos a mi casa.

\- Esa casa no está en condiciones para que alguien viva en ella y mucho menos en el estado en el que está Stiles.- Dice el sheriff intentando convencer a su hijo de que no le agrada la idea. Aunque sigue sin creerse que haya dicho eso úlimo.

\- Sheriff, ya no vivo allí. Ahora vivo en un loft en el centro del pueblo y es bastante amplio para que pueda estar Stiles.

\- Pues bien, ya está todo decidido.- Concluye Stiles dando unas palmadas tras un silencio de más de cinco minutos en el que nadie dice nada.

\- Pero…

\- Papá, no insistas. No me voy para no volver, sólo será hasta que esto termine. Además podré ir a verte o venir tu a verme y también nos llamaremos. No cambiará mucho.- Al final el pobre hombre se rinde, nunca ha podido hacer cambiar de idea a su hijo y ahora no iba a ser menos. Vuelve su dura mirada al padre de sus futuros nietos.

\- No lo dejes solo nunca y cuida de él.- Susurra el padre de Stiles con una mezcla de odio y resignación. Si, odio a Derek por haber embarazado a su hijo y por exponerle ante semejante peligro y resignación porque aunque nunca lo admitiera, sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Siempre la tenía cuando se trataba de cosas sobrenaturales.

\- Lo protegeré con mi vida.- Le responde muy serio teniendo claro cuales son sus responsabilidades con el joven.

\- Más te vale o yo mismo me encargaré de meterte una bala de plata entre los ojos.

\- Bien, ya habiendo solucionado esto iremos concretando las citas. De todas formas me pasaré por allá para revisar a Stiles.

\- Yo hablaré con mi madre.

\- ¿Para qué, Scott?

\- ¿Stiles, te recuerdo que mi madre es enfermera en el hospital y que ha preparado a muchas mujeres durante el embarazo?

\- Scott tiene razón. No habíamos caído en eso.- Añade Alan incluso sorprendido de sí mismo aunque no tanto como el resto. Nadie se espera que el mismísimo Alan Deaton se le pasase algo por alto.- A partir de ahora tendrás que llevar una dieta y unas costumbres bastante diferentes a las que has llevado hasta ahora. Hablaré con ella y te comentaremos lo que tienes y no tienes que hacer.

 

Así pues, todos se marchan de la clínica. Allison y Lydia se marchan con el señor Argent tras decirle que irán a verle casi a diario cuando ya esté instalado. Scott se va a casa corriendo a hablar con su madre. Stiles se siente afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos que se preocupan por él y el hecho de que Melissa McCall ya sepa que su hijo es un hombre lobo al igual que su padre le tranquiliza. Sabe que está en buenas manos con ella para llevar el embarazo que aún no se termina de creer. Por otro lado Boyd y Erica se marchan a sus casas e Isaac se marcha sin decir a donde. Stiles entra en el coche de su padre para irse a casa. Ninguno de los dos hablan durante el trayecto, simplemente saben que no es fácil para ninguno el tener que separarse de esa manera. Stiles no deja de mirar por el espejo retrovisor del copiloto el camaro negro de Derek que los sigue, pudiendo ver de vez en cuando, cuando no da la luz al cristal, un par de destellos rojizos. Al llegar los dos vehículos, los tres hombres se bajan y caminan hacia la casa pero Derek se queda fuera.

 

\- ¿No pasas?- Pregunta el joven extrañado viendo como el alpha se queda estático frente a la casa con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos Y girándose para mirar a la calle.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor.- Se gira para mirarle preocupado.- Ya bastante difícil es para tu padre y para ti como para que mi presencia lo complique más.

\- Entiendo… Espérame, enseguida salgo.- Dice algo nervioso. Tenía que irse cuanto antes, cada segundo que pasaba allí era un segundo que su padre podría estar en peligro.

\- Tómate tu tiempo... Si quieres quédate a dormir aquí y nos vamos mañana.

\- No.- Añade rápidamente.- Si me quedo puede que no me quiera ir después y esta decisión es lo mejor.

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres. Yo me quedaré fuera vigilando.

\- Aun así, sigo diciendo lo mismo…

 

Antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo, Stiles entra corriendo a su casa hasta llegar a su habitación donde su padre está metiendo la ropa de su hijo muy bien doblada en una maleta en silencio. Al llegar, el mundo se le cae a los pies a ambos y el silencio reina en la casa hasta que terminan de recoger las cosas del chico en una maleta y una mochila con sus cosas. Ya en la puerta de la casa y tras haber bajado las cosas el sheriff para a su hijo.

 

\- Stiles…- Antes de que dijera algo más su hijo lo abraza con fuerza.

\- Estaré bien… Lo prometo.- El muchacho estaba conteniéndose las lágrimas. Nunca pensó que, daba igual si era temporal o no, el irse de la casa fuese algo tan doloroso pero no quería ver a su padre así de derrumbado. Siempre han estado juntos y se han apoyado al otro desde que murió su madre. Pero ahora se tiene que mantener fuerte por el bien de los dos. En ese momento entiende un poco más al padre de sus hijos. El cómo ha tenido que aguantarse muchas cosas y las críticas de la gente durante mucho tiempo, especialmente las de él, por el bien de todos y parecer fuerte e incluso de piedra. Ahora aprende que las decisiones importantes son las más difíciles de tomar pese a que cualquiera pueda dar cualquier resultado pero tiene que priorizar. Y si con ello consigue mantener al menos a su padre a salvo. Lo hará.- Prométeme que comerás verduras y te cuidarás. Yo haré lo mismo.

\- Si, hijo… Aunque ahora creo que apenas estaré en casa.

\- Ni se te ocurra coger más turnos para distraerte así. Sal con tus agentes a tomar algo. Lleva a la señora McCall al cine o quedemos nosotros pero no cojas más turnos por mí… Bastantes tienes ya por mi culpa.

\- Si… Entonces no cogeré más turnos pero quiero que me llames a diario y si no, voy a casa de Derek y le…

\- Si, papá. Le metes una bala de plata entre los ojos.

\- Mañana voy a pedírselas al señor Argent.- Al menos las cosas están mejor. Stiles se siente bien por no tener que esconderles más cosas a su padre, por no tener que estar inventando excusas y demás historias para que su padre no se preocupe.- A todo esto… ¿Has dicho que lleve a Melissa al cine?

\- Eh… ¿Lo he dicho?- Poniendo una cara de “¿De verdad he dicho eso?” y mirando a todos lados para disimular.- No me he dado cuenta.

\- Stiles.

\- No lo he dicho como si fuera una cita pero supongo que sería una buena oportunidad para que os contarais cosas de lo que pensáis de que exista hombres lobo, que siempre estemos involucrados en cosas…

\- Vale, vale. Te entiendo. Anda, no hagamos esperar a ese bastardo.

\- Papá.- La mirada de su hijo es una señal de que lo ha oído.

\- Si, ya sé que me ha oído y me da igual. Además, ni que sintieras algo por él.- Pero Stiles no responde, sólo se queda pensando en eso. ¿Sentir algo por Derek “El chico malo de la serie” Hale?- ¿No me digas que…

\- No papá y calla.- Se acerca a él y le susurra al oído.- No siento nada por él pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No sé… Hoy he visto una parte de él que no he visto nunca y creo que es el verdadero Derek Hale al que he visto hoy. Parecía otra persona distinta conmigo.

\- En serio, hijo… Eres de lo que no hay. Contigo no hay quien se aburra. Si un día me dices que estás enamorado de Derek Hale le doy un beso en la boca delante de todos sus conocidos.

\- No ocurrirá, papá. Te recuerdo que llevo enamorado de Lydia desde tercero.

\- ¿Y si acabas saliendo biesexual o que realmente te gustan los hombres?

\- Tu lo que quieres es besar a Derek, confiesa. ¿Además dijiste que no podría ser gay, recuerdas?

\- Bueno puedo equivocarme... Además, hay que admitir que el chico es guapo…- Su hijo lo mira con cara de que es obvio lo que ha dicho, no hace falta ser gay para reconocer que Derek Hale es algo más que guapo.- Menudo partido te has agenciado, estoy hasta celoso…

\- ¡Papá! Que no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo.- Su padre ante esa reacción tan infantil empieza a reírse.

\- Tranquilo hijo. Te estaba tomando el pelo. No quería que esto fuera más triste de lo que ya es.

 

Los dos sonríen y salen afuera donde Derek los espera. Padre e hijo se abrazan con fuerza, volviendo a contener las lágrimas.

 

\- Estaré bien, ya lo verás. Te quiero, papá.

\- Yo también te quiero hijo.- El alpha coge la mochila y la maleta de Stiles, no quiere que cargue con nada. Ya cargará bastante con los dos bebés que lleva dentro.- Derek. -El hombre lobo se gira tras dejas las cosas en el maletero.- Como algo malo le pase a mi hijo eres hombre muerto.

 

Los dos suben al camaro y se alejan en la oscuridad de la noche mientras el señor Stilinski los ve marcharse y rompe a llorar. Mientras en el coche, los dos van en silencio. El joven Stilinski está con la mirada perdida en el suelo del coche hasta que la mano de Derek le coge la suya con suavidad pero con firmeza y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

 

\- Lo siento.- Stiles se sorprende de esas palabras. Nunca pensó que llegaría a oírlas de parte de Derek.- Siento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que separarte de tu padre de esta manera. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas lo más pronto con él.- Stiles no entiende nada. No es el mismo Derek que está siempre enfadado, haciendo movimientos de cejas y dando órdenes o empotrándolo contra las paredes. Parece otra persona completamente distinta. Pero no le desagrada, al contrario, sigue pensando que realmente ese es el verdadero Derek Hale y el que todos conocen es una fachada para evitar que no le hagan daño y que no le sigan los fantasmas del pasado. Stiles solo consigue apretar su mano y rompe a llorar, soltando por fin todo lo que ha contenido el día y de forma gradual hasta cubrir sus muslos de sus lágrimas mientras se aferra a la mano, cálida y segura, de Derek Hale.

 

Al llegar al inmenso loft, lo encuentran prácticamente vacío de no ser por los pocos muebles que hay en la casa. Derek no le ha soltado la mano en ningún momento al muchacho, dándole fortaleza y diciendo con ese gesto “Estoy aquí, no estás solo”. Lo suelta un momento para llevar las cosas de Stiles al piso de arriba, concretamente a su habitación.

 

\- Lo siento pero no tengo más camas aparte de la mía. Tú dormirás aquí.- Susurra soltándolo para indicarle que pase al dormitorio.

\- ¿E Isaac donde duerme? ¿Y dónde dormirás tú?- Le pregunta extrañado, mirando toda la habitación antes de acabar observando al propietario de esta.

\- Isaac tiene un saco de dormir aquí. Dice que prefiere estar en su casa e intentar llevar su vida normal pero cuando no puede con el dolor viene aquí. Y yo dormiré en el sofá.

\- De eso nada, es tu cama y no puedo echarte de ella.- Stiles agarra del brazo al alpha antes de que saliera de la habitación.

\- Ahora el que importa eres tu.- Le susurra poniendo la mano en el vientre del joven de forma suave.

\- Pues entonces dormiremos juntos.- Añade tras respirar algo aliviado tras contenerlo. Está nervioso, no sabe si tenía que haberlo dicho o no.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Derek, desde que me has tenido sujeto todo este tiempo no me ha dolido nada ni he sentido nauseas. Creo que mi cuerpo ya está más tranquilo al saber qué me pasa y…- Se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada hasta que vuelve a cruzarse con los ojos verdes del alpha.- Creo que los bebés están más tranquilos porque su padre está aquí con ellos…- La cara de Derek pasa de ser de sorpresa a mostrar un ligero sonrojo con una encantadora sonrisa y su mente termina la frase con un “para protegerlos”.- Así que durmamos juntos.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Y sin decir nada más los dos se tumban sobre la cama con la ropa puesta, ha sido un día demasiado largo en el que habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas para los dos y ese detalle era lo que menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se ha desvelado el origen de por qué Stiles se quedó embarazado. Si alguien tenía alguna duda de por qué Derek es el padre lo explico, complementando a lo que ha dicho Erika XD. En el capítulo anterior al verse a los ojos y volverse en modo lobo actuó el instinto, además de darse cuenta de lo que dice Lydia. Y con Stiles pasa algo similar. Y ya está. Esa era mi idea, espero que os haya servido.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto


	5. Desayuno familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo. Aquí ya por fin aparece nuestro cabrón favorito, al menos el mío ya que no hay muchos tampoco. Espero que los momentos graciosos os resulten agradables y de vuestro gusto. Si hay algo que les gustaría ver, que se hiciera o simplemente vuestra opinión, la recibiré encantado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya creo que me vais a tirar a la hoguera por tardar en publicar pero me quedó una asignatura y la tengo que sacar sea como sea. Así que lo siento. Escribo en mis ratos libres pero si no es una cosa es otra y al final tardo lo que tardo. Solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que la espera merezca la pena.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven Stilinski se despierta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ha sido, como él esperaba, la mejor noche que ha dormido en todo el verano pero al recordad como se había quedado dormido se ruboriza tanto que su cara amenaza con arder de forma espontanea y el corazón comienza a latirle con fuerza. Se había quedado dormido abrazado a ni más ni menos que a Derek Hale. Ahora mismo no sabría que decir sobre ese chico pero de repente nota una firme mano que se posa sobre la suya, haciéndole volver a la realidad y encontrándose con unos ojos verdosos.

\- De-Derek…  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- ¿C-cómo?- El alpha le posa una mano sobre la mejilla derecha y la baja lentamente hacia el pecho del muchacho.  
\- Te había aumentado el número de pulsaciones, pensaba que había pasado algo.  
\- No, no es eso… Estoy bien, es que me acordé…- Stiles ya dudaba de si debía decirlo pero la serena expresión del rostro del hombre lobo y la curiosidad que emanan de sus ojos hacen que se le trabe la lengua al intentar decirlo.- Bueno… Me acordé de ayer.- Stiles levanta la mirada y nota un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico que sin darse cuenta se le acerca más y más.  
\- Stiles…  
\- ¡Derek, como sigas pelando la pava con tu hembra me voy a comer todo el desayuno!

El grito viene del piso de abajo y ambos reconocen esa voz perfectamente, el tío Peter ha vuelto al pueblo. El número de latidos de Stiles se disparan en cuestión de décimas de segundo mientras que la cara de sorpresa del alpha no tiene precio. Esta pasa de una expresión con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas lo más alzadas posibles en su lenguaje corporal a una mueca de fastidio de la cual Stiles se sorprende de que no se le hayan vuelto los ojos rojos o le hayan crecido los colmillos. Derek suelta un suspiro apoyando su cara en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Lo tendría que haber matado cuando Lydia lo resucitó…- Susurra Derek. Stiles no sabe que hacer, si sonreír graciosamente ante ese comentario, darle la razón o evitar que hiciera una carnicería de buena mañana. Le tenía que dar en parte la razón ya que sólo ha conseguido dar problemas aunque diga que ahora está de su lado. Al final se decide por dale unas palmadas en el hombro. Derek se aparta un poco, mira al joven que le sonríe para tranquilizarlo y le devuelve el gesto acariciándole el vientre.- Vamos a desayunar abajo.

Stiles se levanta de la cama y sigue a Derek hasta el salón, en el piso de abajo, donde está Peter comiendo un plato de huevos revueltos con un poco de jamón a la plancha pero hasta su cara de inmutable tranquilidad y superioridad ante todo lo que pueda ocurrir cambia a otra de sorpresa al ver a quién acompaña a su sobrino. Derek pasa de largo de su tío, como si no existiera, y le ofrece un asiento vacío al chico mientras él se pone entre medias de los dos.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Derek? ¿Has secuestrado a Stiles para hacerle una serie de cosas demasiado indecentes que no se pueden decir porque estamos desayunando y son las nueve de la mañana?- Le pregunta su tío medio serio ya no sabe porque ha bajado Stiles, el humano, del piso de arriba, concretamente de la habitación de su sobrino.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no te callas?!  
\- Menudo humor.- El humano se dice a si mismo que ha vuelto el Derek Hale de siempre.- Yo también te quiero Derek.  
\- Yo no.- Se sirve un poco de zumo en un vaso, coge una tostada y empieza a untársela con un poco de mermelada de fresa. Mira al humano, que le mira con sus grandes ojos marrones como si esperase tener permiso para comer. Con los ojos y un leve movimiento de cabeza le dice que coja lo que quiera para comer.  
\- ¿Dime, Stiles, qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha hecho algo mi sobrino? Si es así dímelo que yo me encargo de él.- El antiguo alpha echa el cuerpo hacia la mesa y pasa un brazo por delante de su sobrino, no haciendo caso a la fulminante mirada y el gruñido del actual alpha, y la pone seriamente sobre la mano del muchacho.  
\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a matarte?  
\- No, gracias. Estoy muy bien vivo.- Le sonríe falsamente para volver a posar su mirada en el joven que está quieto con las manos sobre la mesa mirando a su plato vacío.- ¿Estás bien Stiles?  
\- Yo… yo…- Deja de mirar al antiguo alpha para mirar al rostro del actual alpha que no le hace caso y sigue mirando al infinito mientras mastica su desayuno.

En ese momento y antes de que pueda decir algo más llaman al timbre de la puerta que se abre, entrando el sheriff Stilinski, Scott y Melissa McCall. La mujer se queda parada en seco al ver a Peter. Ella palidece un poco al verle pero rápidamente el sheriff abraza a su hijo, distrayendo a todos.

\- Stiles… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo Derek?- El alpha ya empezaba a sentirse molesto porque todo el mundo pensara que era un ser desalmado que había secuestrado a un niño y lo había tenido encadenado durmiendo a la intemperie pero suspira resignado. Total, tampoco hizo para que dijeran lo contrario pero no hizo nada para que le dijeran eso todo el tiempo. Suspiró viendo como padre e hijo se reencontraban tras unas horas. El sheriff no deja de preguntar varias veces observando a su hijo que está balbuceando sin decir nada claro hasta que se cansa y lo dice claramente.  
\- Si papá, estoy bien. He dormido bien y Derek no me ha hecho nada. Es más ha venido a despertarme para que bajara a desayunar que había preparado el desayuno.- Sólo Stiles y Derek saben que eso es verdad aunque lo ha dicho sin conocimiento de causa, provocando que el alpha arquee una ceja a modo de interés.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo sois tan íntimos?  
\- Desde que me enteré de lo farsantes que podrían llegar a ser los hombres lobo, Peter.  
\- Hola a ti también, Melissa.  
\- Señora McCall para ti.- Espeta seriamente la mujer que le asesina con la mirada.  
\- ¿Tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre pero yo a ti no? Eso no es justo.- Sonríe mientras le da vueltas a su café.  
\- ¿Cómo tampoco es justo usarme para que mi hijo hiciera lo que tú quisieras?  
\- No fue para tanto… Señora McCall.- Ante esas palabras la mujer toma aire airada.  
\- Si mi hijo no hacía lo que le ordenases me habrías matado. Y si no llega a ser porque Stiles nos dio por detrás con su coche esa noche podrías haberme matado ahí mismo.  
\- ¡¿Qué Stiles hizo qué?!- Grita el sheriff sin saber de ese suceso de hacía más de medio año pero está mas molesto por enterarse de los atentados contra la vida de la madre del mejor amigo de su hijo que el accidente que tuvieron con los coches dado que solo fue un roce y no tuvieron que dar parte del seguro ni nada y nadie salió herido.  
\- Admito que no fue mi mejor época y por ello te pido perdón.  
\- ¿Cómo lo aguantas, Derek?- Suelta Melissa apartándose el pelo de los hombros con los nervios crispados, mirando a Derek como si fuese a darle alguna respuesta convincente.  
\- No lo sé, señora McCall. Sinceramente, no lo sé.- Sonríe en plan “Me toca tenerlo porque no hay otra pero si pudiera lo habría devuelto a la tumba.”.- Por cierto, gracias por venir en cuento les he llamado. ¿Quieren tomar algo? Siéntense y coged lo que queráis.  
\- ¿Les has llamado tú?- Cada vez se sorprende de lo que puede hacer Derek cuidando de alguien, no se le escapa ni una. Lo cual lleva a preguntarle el motivo por el que están así. Deaton dijo que fue consentido por parte de ambos eso ya quiere decir que el alpha quiere lo suficiente o le atrae lo necesario para que quiera acostarse con él. ¿Pero y él? No sabe cómo puede sentir algo por Derek. Siempre lo ha tratado mal, le ha gritado e incluso estamparlo contra las paredes o el volante de su jeep aunque siempre ha estado ahí para protegerle y siempre ha escuchado sus planes…  
\- Stiles...- Le pregunta Scott casi pegando su cara la de él, haciendo que haga aspavientos y grite.  
\- ¡Tiiio! ¿Qué haces?  
\- No contestabas. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ya sé, seguro que no has tomado café.  
\- Pero si no he comido nada.  
\- ¿Tienes una mesa entera llena de comida para ti y no has comido nada? Tienes que estar con las nauseas, todo tiene una pinta deliciosa.- Comenta Scott poniéndose entre dos tostadas un poco de mantequilla y unas rodajas de jamón y su madre se sirve un poco de café y leche en una taza.  
\- Estos huevos revueltos están deliciosos. Melissa, pruébalos.- Le ofrece el sheriff a la enfermera con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Papá que no tienes que comer de eso! ¿Y tu salud?- Le regaña su hijo mientras la enfermera coge un poco con un tenedor para llevárselo a la boca.  
\- ¿No fuiste tu el que dijo que también comerías más sano?- El joven Stilinski gruñe y se gira a Derek.  
\- ¿Cuándo los has llamado?  
\- Los he llamado hace una hora para que supieran que has pasado una buena noche y les he dicho de que vengan a desayunar y así hablamos más tranquilamente.  
\- Tengo que admitir que me está empezando a caer un poquitín mejor este chico, Stiles. Si consigue que te quedes quieto, duermas, comas comida de verdad y se preocupe por ti de esta manera… Puede que quedarte embarazado no haya sido una mala idea.- Derek no dice nada, sólo da un sorbo a su zumo, Melissa y Scott asienten dándole toda la razón del mundo pero Stiles está rojo de la vergüenza y de la rabia, y Peter blanco como si hubiese vuelto a ser un muerto.  
\- ¡Papá!  
\- ¡¿Qué Derek te ha embarazado?!- Se levanta tirando su silla de golpe, coge a su sobrino y lo lanza contra la pared sin que se lo espere nadie junto a su silla que casi se parte del golpe contra el suelo.- ¿Me ausento poco más de un mes y me vienes con un adolescente embarazado? ¡¿Quieres que me muera de un infarto?!  
\- Si me haces ese favor…- Un puñetazo contra la cara lo tiran de nuevo contra el suelo.  
\- ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Así es como quieres que se entere tu tío? ¿Tu único familiar vivo?- Sus ojos se vuelven de un color azul intenso, coge a su sobrino y lo arrastra hacia el hueco de la pared del fondo.  
\- ¡Scott, páralos!- Grita Melissa bastante nerviosa. Es algo a lo que nunca se va a acostumbrar, el estar rodeada de hombres lobo.  
\- ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?- De repente oyen un rugido y acto seguido ven a Peter Hale volando hacia el sillón y cayendo en él con un sonido sordo. Segundos después aparece Derek de entre las sombras con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus colmillos.  
\- Deja de montar el número del tío traicionado.  
\- Te tenía por alguien más serio, Derek. Nunca pensé que fueras de esos que dejan embarazado a alguien que sigue en el instituto.- Dice sentándose en el sofá y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa como si no estuviese en peligro.  
\- No me hagas hablar de lo que yo pensaba.  
\- Entiéndeme. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione ante esto?  
\- En eso tiene razón, Derek. Es algo un poco, por no decir bastante, impactante.- El alpha mira al sheriff fijamente hasta que hace un asentimiento y se encamina a la mesa para volver a sentarse al lado de Stiles y seguir comiendo.  
\- Ahora entiendo porque está aquí el joven Stiles y porqué no he notado su presencia aquí si no me concentraba en ello.- Todos menos Derek se extrañan de las palabras de Peter pero Scott lo entiende y se acerca a su mejor amigo para olerle sin ningún descaro.  
\- No me había dado cuenta tampoco.  
\- ¿Darte cuenta de qué?  
\- De que hueles a Derek.  
\- ¿Hay algo qué quieras decirme, hijo?- Susurra su padre bastante cabreado.  
\- No ha pasado nada, papá…- Stiles no sabe si tenía que decirle como durmieron. No tiene ganas de volver a pasar un bochorno por lo que ha hecho y a quién se le ocurría quitarle sus frases sarcásticas o montar algún numerito a su costa.  
\- Stiles.  
\- No pasó nada. Sólo hemos dormido juntos, nada mas.- Le responde sonrojado.  
\- Sólo… ¿Dormir?- El humano ya se lo esperaba. Tener a Scott y Melissa atentos y a su padre mirándole como si fuera un interrogatorio. Por su parte, Derek no le mira pero si está atento a todo lo que dice y Peter sigue con el café que se ha dejado a medias antes.  
\- Si. Le pedí que durmiera conmigo porque cuando él está cerca no siento ni nauseas ni dolor… Ha sido gracias a él que he podido descansar bien por fin.  
\- Eso está bien, Stiles. Ahora tienes que descansar mucho.- Interrumpe Melissa muy acertadamente para que el ambiente no estuviese tan cargado.- He hablado con el Dr. Deaton y hemos pensado que tu dieta de momento no tiene que cambiar nada así que puedes comer tranquilamente pero cuando haya pasado los dos meses y medio no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos ni llevarte sobresaltos.  
\- Eso será imposible.- Todos miran al muchacho extrañados.- ¿En serio?- Les devuelve la misma expresión a todos y cada uno de los presentes.- Soy Stiles Stilinski. Vivo siempre nervioso y siempre me llevo sobresaltos por nada y aún más cuando estoy de lleno con hombres lobo.  
\- Sé lo que quieres decir.- Susurra levemente la enfermera.- Esto aún es nuevo para mi y cada vez que Scott sale de casa lo paso mal.  
\- Pero mamá, estoy bien.  
\- Lo sé pero todo el tema de los alphas y los ataques que puede haber me tienen preocupada.  
\- Yo también estoy igual.- El sheriff coge del hombro a su hijo con suavidad.- Melissa y yo trabajamos directamente donde los ataques y hemos visto de lo que son capaces esas amenazas. Bueno, al menos con un Kanima en el pueblo.  
\- ¿Habéis contado con los Argent?- Todos miran sorprendidos a Peter.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunta extrañado el joven beta sin entender al hombre.  
\- Continúan siendo cazadores de hombres lobo. Si se enteran del estado de Stiles, ya hay otro problema.  
\- ¿Estás insinuando que Chris Argent podría ir a por mi hijo?  
\- Eso no puede ser señor Stilinski. Allison está de nuestra parte y el señor Argent ha dejado de ser cazador, ya no es una amenaza. Más bien es un apoyo con todo lo que sabe.- Scott se apresura a tranquilizar a todos con lo que habló con los Argent cuando los dos chicos volvieron a ser novios.  
\- Te creo Scott pero hay más Argent ¿recuerdas?- Añade Peter tras dar un sorbo a su café y terminándolo. Pasa levemente y de forma muy discreta su lengua por el labio superior y dela la taza en la mesa antes de mirar al chico que le mira con terror en los ojos.  
\- Gerard…  
\- Así es, Stiles. Él sigue vivo y tú eres alguien que se le puso entre ceja y ceja.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunta tan extrañado como molesto el sheriff a las palabras del hombre lobo.  
\- ¿No le has contado lo que pasó la noche del partido en el que ganasteis gracias a ti?- El gruñido de Scott y Derek resuenan en toda la sala.  
\- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?!  
\- Fue él…  
\- Papá, no…  
\- ¡¿Me mentiste diciendo que fueron los chicos del otro equipo los que te dieron esa paliza pero fue Gerard Argent?! ¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!  
\- Papá… Por aquel entonces no sabías nada de los hombres lobo. No quería ponerte en peligro y…  
\- Me da igual. ¿Esto quiere decir que ahora tengo que ponerme a vigilar a cualquier Argent que aparezca por Beacon Hills.?  
\- Yo había pensado en ello también.  
\- Entonces nos toca trabajar juntos.- Mira de mala gana al alpha. Sabiendo que no le queda más remedio que trabajar con él para poder proteger a su hijo. 

El resto de la mañana pasa tranquilamente hablando de cómo van a hacer para proteger a Stiles. La señora McCall se pasaría por allí dos veces por semana y si algo pasaba que la llamasen a ella o fueran a la veterinaria de Deaton. El sheriff les dice que ante cualquier cosa extraña que apareciera que los avisaría al igual que quería enterarse de todo si algo pasaba. Scott se queda un poco más hablando con Stiles sobre si realmente se encontraba bien estando allí o si necesitaba algo, a lo que Stiles le dice con una sonrisa que le trajera alguno de sus libros o su Xbox para pasar el rato. Mientras Derek llama a su manada para decirles que los entrenamientos se aplazaban un par de días para que Stiles se acostumbrase al piso. Erica insiste en ir y ver al chico pero su alpha no le dejó pero que si Stiles quería verla, que podría ir.  
Peter se fue a su apartamento haciendo prometer a Derek a regañadientes que si algo pasaba que lo avisaran.

Ya por la tarde, Stiles está aburrido y se pone a explorar la casa pero Derek no le deja mucho tiempo ya que se había ido un momento y había vuelto con unas películas del videoclub. Tampoco es que hubiese mucho en ese amplio loft, la cocina en tras la única puerta que hay en el piso de abajo, un sofá con una mesa, otra al fondo casi pegada al enorme ventanal que hay, el misterioso agujero en la pared, unas cuantas habitaciones en el piso de arriba pero solo una amueblada y un cuarto de baño. Los dos se sientan en el sofá a verlas en el sofá con unas palomitas hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos, Derek tumbado por todo lo largo del sofá y Stiles encima de él acurrucado en su pecho.


	6. Sentir y confiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mil veces el retraso, he estado liado con exámenes, movidas de matriculaciónes y muchas otras de orígen familiar pero heme aquí de nuevo para traeros otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéi y si veis algún error o teneis algo que opinar o sugerir decidlo. Prometo contestar y publicar cuando pueda, que ahora con el verano todo el mundo entra y sale y no sé cuando pero lo subiré el siguiente

Han pasado dos días desde que Stiles llegó al loft del alpha y ya se siente como en su casa. Su rutina no es nada del otro mundo. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo en su portátil o algún libro de la colección del lobo que tiene dentro del mueble que hay debajo de la tele, otras veces hablando por Skype con Scott y los demás o pasándose al Resident Evil 5 en su Xbox por milésima vez mientras Derek no le deja ni cocinar ni hacer nada en la casa. Aunque no ha tenido quejas de la cocina de Derek, no esperaba que supiera cocinar tan bien. Stiles parecía un poco decepcionado al borrársele la imagen de Derek cazando conejos y asándolos en un pequeño horno para hombres lobo. La broma le gustó en su día pero ya había perdido la gracia por completo.

Esa mañana el chico no se encuentra bien y había vomitando todo el desayuno. Derek llama a la señora McCall. Ella escucha atentamente todo lo que le cuenta el alpha y con tranquilidad le dice que eso es normal estando embarazado, su cuerpo aún tiene que acostumbrarse a los cambios hormonales y todo lo demás. Derek se siente mejor cuando vio que no había nada rojo y ningún olor metálico en los restos del fondo del váter le molestó, pese a tener que oler eso. Stiles está fatigado y si a eso se el suma el calor del verano californiano, hacen una mezcla explosiva. Así que Derek para relajarlo le prepara la bañera con agua tibia para que pudiese relajar un poco y de paso no sentirse pegajoso por culpa de la temperatura.  
El joven Stilinski acepta la bañera con una leve sonrisa y se mete al baño. Se relaja tranquilamente pensando en lo bien que se siente que el alpha de Beacon Hills no le esté gritando constantemente y que esté pendiente de él. Ahora se siente capaz de poder asegurar que ese es el verdadero Derek Hale y no la cara seria y sombría que muestra con todos pero por otro lado se siente mal porque siempre está haciendo algo por él pero no al revés. Mientras le da vueltas al asunto, sale de la bañera y se seca tranquilamente, notando su piel más refrescada y liviana. Se coloca la toalla alrededor de la cintura, que ya empieza a abombarse ligeramente, como si hubiera comido hasta reventar en el bufet libre del pueblo, y se marcha a la habitación a por ropa pero cuando va a entrar cierra de golpe. Se apoya de espaldas a la puerta y se lleva las manos al pecho a la vez que su respiración se altera de forma alarmante y sus pálidas mejillas se tornan rojas.

\- ¡No he visto nada! ¡No me mates por favor!- Grita sonrojado oyendo algo tropezando y chocando contra otra cualquier cosa dentro de la habitación. No sabía que Derek estaba dentro cambiándose pero por suerte estaba de espaldas, y aunque fuese un segundo o menos, Stiles se ha fijado en tres cosas: Uno, el tatuaje de la espalda de Derek, el trisquel que siempre le ha llamado la atención. Dos, la cara de sorpresa y el sonrojo del alpha. Y tres, un culo firme, prieto y musculado.  
\- Perdón, pensé que estarías más rato en la bañera.- Su voz suena de forma tímida. Se ve que es algo que no veía venir y le ha pillado bien por sorpresa.  
\- No, perdóname a mí. Tendría que haber llamado antes…- La puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece Derek con unos vaqueros y una camisa ajustada de tirantes de color blanca.  
\- Esta también es tu habitación, Stiles. No tienes que llamar.- Las facciones de la cara del alpha se suavizan lentamente y le sonríe.- ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Si, gracias…- El joven pasa a la habitación y ve que en la cama están una camiseta naranja y azul y unos pantalones piratas azules junto a una muda limpia y perfectamente doblada. Derek sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Stiles se gira extrañado, creía haber oído algo, como una sucesión de golpes muy rápido.- ¿Sería?… No, imposible.- Se pone su ropa y baja corriendo al salón donde está Derek sentado en el sofá mirando al infinito.- Derek…  
\- ¿Pasa algo, Stiles?  
\- Solo… Solo quería saber si querías hacer algo.  
\- ¿Algo? ¿El qué?  
\- Me refiero a que si quieres que vallamos a dar un paseo, a tomarnos algo, ir a un sitio o cualquier cosa que quieras hacer.- Se pone algo nervioso y empieza a hablar tan rápido que no se da cuenta. En momentos como ese odia su tan aclamada diarrea verbal.  
\- Estoy bien.- Le habla calmadamente el lobo, tranquilizando los nervios del humano.- ¿Tú quieres hacer algo?  
\- No es eso, Derek. Llevamos días haciendo lo que yo quiero como ver una peli en concreto o pasarnos horas jugando a la consola. Quiero hacer algo que quieras hacer tu. No lo que yo siempre quiera.- Se sienta a su lado en el sofá y haciendo que dejase a un lado de mirar a la nada para que lo mirase, encontrándose con esos extraños y curiosos ojos que parecían cambiar entre gris, azul y verde.  
\- ¿A qué viene esto?- Le pregunta algo molesto seguido de un movimiento de cejas.  
\- Estas… Siempre estás pendiente de mí y haciendo cosas para mí y yo no puedo hacer nada por ti. No lo veo justo. Quiero hacer algo que tu quieras hacer.  
\- El que importa ahora eres tú, mis deseos son algo secundario.- Eso molesta a Stiles.  
\- ¿Y si yo quiero satisfacer tus deseos qué?- Lo había soltado sin pensar y aunque no hubiera nada mal intencionado en esas palabras siente como el calor invade sus mejillas y su corazón amenaza con salírsele de pecho. Pero la cara del alpha no refleja indiferencia, sólo desvía la mirada junto a unos labios apretados.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho… Lo que importa ahora es que estés bien.- Stiles se sienta en la mesa enfrente del sofá, a escasos centímetros de Derek.  
\- Mira, me encanta que ya no me grites ni me mandes y no estés en modo “A la mínima te desgarro la garganta con mis dientes”- Junto a esas palabras hace aspavientos o gestos que representan esas palabras.- pero eso también me hace sentirme mal porque estás dejando cosas importantes de lado por mí y eso no me gusta.  
\- No dejo cosas importantes de lado pero tú…  
\- Si, soy el padre de tus hijos y todo eso pero te recuerdo que ahí fuera hay una manada de alphas que vienen a destruirnos y que tienes que dirigirnos a todos para pelear contra ellos.  
\- Tú no vas a pelear contra ellos. Tú te mantienes al margen.- Le mira fijamente a los ojos, provocando que la inseguridad en el humano aumentase.  
\- Pero…  
\- ¡No hay peros que valgan, Stiles! Tú tienes que quedarte al margen por los niños.- Algo dentro del humano se rompe y baja la mirada llevándose las manos al vientre.  
\- Así que es eso… Sólo te importa que tus hijos estén a salvo.  
\- No, Stiles, no es eso.  
\- Lo he entendido perfectamente. Pero aún así no me mantendré al margen. Podrían matar a mi padre y eso no lo soportaría.- La voz empieza a quebrársele y las lágrimas se amontonan intentando salir. Stiles maldice para sí mismo los malditos cambios hormonales que producían los cambios de humor de los que le habló la señora McCall.- No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi.  
\- Nadie hará daño a nadie. Yo os protegeré… Yo te protegeré...  
\- ¡¿Y quién te protegerá a ti?!- Pregunta casi con angustia en la voz por miedo a la respuesta que puede recibir. Piensa que había llegado a un punto de confianza con Derek pero ya no sabe que creer o pensar.  
\- No necesito que nadie me proteja…- Stiles baja la mirada al suelo, con los ojos como platos debido al golpe de sentir que nada ha cambiado y se aleja corriendo hacia la salida de la casa pero de repente, el alpha lo para súbitamente al arrinconarlo contra una de las paredes.- ¡¿Qué haces?!  
\- ¡Suéltame! Si no necesitas que nadie te proteja, ni siquiera para sentirte bien no tengo nada que hacer aquí.  
\- No es eso…- Derek intenta tranquilizarlo pero no tiene mucho éxito.  
\- ¿Es que eres tan imbécil que no lo ves? ¿Por qué convertiste a Erica, Isaac y Boyd si no era para que te ayudasen? ¿Por qué nos has pedido ayuda a Scott y a mí si no quieres que nadie te proteja? ¿He estado arriesgando mi vida por ti para nada?  
\- ¡No digas eso, Stiles!- Ruge con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- ¡Pues dímelo!- El chico tampoco se queda corto con la fuerza de su grito, consiguiendo liberarse de bastante tensión y pareciendo calmar algo el ambiente.- Yo no tengo un súper oído como tu, ni tampoco garras como tu pero igualmente me preocupo porque te pase algo.- Derek siente que su corazón le da un vuelco al escuchar esa preocupación de parte del humano.- Sufro cuando sales herido por protegerme y quisiera ser de más ayuda. ¿Pero si no me dejas hacer nada cómo esperas que no me sienta como un estorbo?- Derek lo pone contra la puerta y hace que lo mire nuevamente a los ojos que han adoptado un color rojo.  
\- Soy el alpha, mi deber es proteger a mi manada. No puedo permitirme depender de nadie porque eso sería mi debilidad. Si alguien se enterase de ello sería nuestra perdición. No puedo permitir que nada les pase, y aún mucho menos a ti…  
\- ¿Crees que podríamos traicionarte? Ninguno somos Kate… Yo no soy Kate…  
\- Sé que no eres Kate. Eres noble, honesto, sincero y transparente. Pero incluso aunque seas tu no puedo abrir mi corazón porque podrían usarlo para hacerme daño pudiendo hacértelo a ti o alguien que te importe.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?...- El chico está cada vez más confuso. Él estaba hablando de proteger y confianza pero la conversación ha cambiado de rumbo, uno que no hace más que aumentar los latidos de su corazón mientras el olor y el calor de Derek lo rodean.  
\- Que…- Derek no entiende por que le está costando tanto decirlo. ¿Porque es abrir su corazón? ¿Sería capaz de mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a quien sabe que no sería capaz de usarlo? Quiere decirlo, al menos para quitar el nudo de su garganta y sentirse bien consigo mismo. Demostrar la misma confianza que el chico ha tenido con él.- Tu dolor es mi dolor, Stiles… No soportaría que nada te pasara. Nadie podría soportarlo…  
\- Derek…- Stiles pasa sus brazos por debajo de los del mayor y lo acerca a él. Stiles solo sonríe mientras le acaricia la espalda y el cabello.- No es malo querer decir que te protejan y querer sentirte seguro con alguien. Nosotros confiamos en ti. ¿Tú también confías en nosotros, verdad?  
\- Mi vida…- El moreno pasa sus brazos por detrás del cuello del joven y lo aferra suavemente.- Os confiaría mi vida…  
\- Entonces ya está. Entiendo que no quieras mostrar lo que sientes o lo que te preocupa a tu manada porque tienes que mantener una autoridad pero si necesitas desahogarte, estoy aquí.  
\- Pero…- Intenta apartarse de él para mirarlo a la cara pero Stiles hace el agarre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Derek entienda que no quiere que se mueva de como está.  
\- Soy humano, no un lobo. Así que no tienes que ser así conmigo. Y tranquilo, no diré nada. Además tú tienes bastante con tener que aguantarme embarazado con los cambios de humor, los antojos y todo eso… Bueno, aún no pero… ya sabes.- De repente siente un suave ritmo que proviene de alguna parte, ese sonido ya lo había escuchado, es el tranquilizante sonido de los latidos del corazón del alpha.- Derek, me alegro de que estés mejor.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Tu corazón te delata.- Sonríe pícaramente recordando las veces que le ha hecho el mismo truco.- Parece ser que al estar embarazado de un hombre lobo he desarrollado alguna de su habilidades. Si es la curación o el oído perfecto.  
\- Ya sé lo que podemos hacer.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Quedarnos así… Me tranquiliza.  
\- ¿Es tu deseo?- Derek no dice nada, sólo asiente, notando el movimiento en el hombro.- Entonces déjame satisfacerlo.

Antes de seguir hablando, el gran alpha lo coge en brazos y lo sube lentamente hasta la habitación. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta, quedándose la habitación en penumbra por los escasos rayos del sol que entran por la ventana. Deja al joven Stiliniski en la cama y él se tumba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven que lo rodea con sus brazos.

\- He estado pensando…  
\- ¿En qué?  
\- No puedes hacer movimientos bruscos pero creo que eso se aplica a los embarazos humanos y no de hombres lobo. Creo que podríamos hacer algo para que puedas defenderte en caso de que no esté yo alguien para hacerlo.  
\- Aunque parezca mentira mi padre me enseñó algo de cómo pelear.- Derek lo mira y enarca una ceja que dice que no se lo cree mucho.  
\- ¿Y a disparar?  
\- No. No me quería enseñar. Dice que nunca debería usar un arma si era posible. Lo que si que aprendí es sobre mantenimiento viendo cómo la limpiaba y aprendí a hacerlo pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.  
\- Y tiene razón en que no deberías usar un arma pero lo tendrás que hacer con lo que se avecina. Y en cuanto al combate no te ofendas pero no creo que con esto - Acaricia su vientre, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.- creciendo vallas a poder moverte mucho.  
\- Bueno, tengo buena puntería en los videojuegos.  
\- Los juegos y la realidad son muy distintos, Stiles.  
\- Puede… ¿Eso quieres decir que me dejaras pelear?  
\- Sólo si no hay alternativa. En principio te quedas al margen.  
\- Eso es relativo.  
\- Por eso te lo he dicho, confío en que actuarás cuando tengas que hacerlo. Hasta ese momento pase lo que pase, por favor mantente al margen y déjanos a los demás.  
\- Ok. ¿Y qué haría?  
\- Hablaré con tu padre y Chris para que él y Allison os enseñen a manejar armas a Lydia y a ti.  
\- ¿También a Lydia?  
\- Ella sigue siendo importante para ti y sigue siendo de la manada. No quiero que le pase nada. Ella es inmune a la mordedura pero sigue pudiendo morir como cualquier otro humano atacado por un lobo.- Stiles siente una punzada en el pecho a esas palabras. Lydia… No había pensado en ningún momento en ella desde que llegó al loft del alpha. Ni siquiera aparecía en sus sueños. Y ahora que piensa en ella, no siente la misma opresión en el pecho. Esa sensación ha desaparecido.  
\- Eso está bien si significa que confías en mí como para poder hacer algo por protegerte.

El moreno no dice nada y al no verle la cara piensa que se ha quedado dormido pero nota que algo se mueve hacia su cuello y nota una respiración ligera sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Derek?  
\- Stiles…- Su tono de voz es más susurrante y grave, casi sensual.  
\- ¿Pa-pasa algo?  
\- Ya no puedo más.- Eso preocupa al muchacho y al notar sus orbes rojo sobre él.- Tengo que decírtelo… Stiles…

Antes de que el chico pudiera decirle algo nota algo húmedo y caliente sobre su cuello, haciendo que se le ericen todos los pelos del cuerpo pero un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo haciendo que los dos se levantaran sobresaltados.


	7. La amenaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo y no me voy a molestar en pedir perdón por mi tardanza porque no lo merezco. Ha sido una eternidad desde que publiqué el último capítulo. Así que podéis decirme de todo.
> 
> En mi defensa diré que han sido unos meses moviditos pero ya se han normalizado un poco y tengo ahora más tiempo para escribir pero tampoco tanto. Que ya he empezado el curso y aunque me quede una asignatura para acabar no la puedo descuidar.
> 
> Espero que este capítulo os guste y que sigáis leyendo pese a mis tardanzas. Recordad que puedo tirarme tiempo sin publicar pero jamás, REPITO, JAMÁS, la dejaré inconclusa. Así que os pido paciencia.

Derek se levanta sigilosamente pero rápidamente ve a Stiles caminar tranquilamente en la oscuridad hasta ponerse a su lado. De repente, en medio de la oscuridad, ve dos ojos dorados que resultan ser de Stiles. Los dos se miran comprendiendo que el embarazo pueda darle algunos poderes a Stiles y que ese no sería el mejor momento para darle importancia a ese asunto. Vuelven a oír ruidos y esta vez como si fuese alguien corriendo en el piso de abaj.

\- Derek, vamos.- Le susurra Stilinski pero el alpha duda seriamente. Nota algo extraño abajo.  
\- ¡Derek! ¡Baja de una jodida vez!- Esa es la voz de su tío Peter que parece estar muy alterado.

Derek coge de la mano a Stiles y salen lentamente de la habitación hasta asomarse por las escaleras. Encontrando a Peter con Lydia inconsciente entre sus brazos brazos.

\- ¡Lydia!- Grita Stiles soltándose de la mano de Derek para ir a ver a la chica. El alpha cierra el puño lleno de rabia pero se pone su máscara inexpresiva y baja lentamente observando la preocupación del chico en la mirada.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
\- No lo sé. Estaba viniendo para haceros una visita cuando me la he encontrado inconsciente en el ascensor y la he traído lo más rápido que he podido.  
\- ¿Qué haría aquí?...  
\- Habrá venido a verte, es lo único que se me ocurre.- Opina el alpha sin dejar que su tono de voz perdiera la linealidad.  
\- Puede ser, Derek…  
\- Déjala en el sofá.

Peter la deja suavemente en el sofá mientras Stiles le coge la mano preocupado y le aparta levemente unos finos mechones cobrizos de la cara. Derek ha ido al baño a por el botiquín y ya de paso, también a la cocina a por un par de vasos de agua.

\- Parece como si estuviera durmiendo.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Lo dicho, Stiles. Ella parece estar tan tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo.- Esa forma de hablar de Peter de la chica le resulta demasiado amable.- No me mires de esa forma, Stiles...- Parece que se ha dado cuenta de la extraña cara del joven.- No me quedó más opción que usarla para volver, aún hay cosas que tengo que hacer aunque no me gustó tener que hacerle eso a la pobre niña.  
\- Eso díselo cuando despierte.  
\- No puedo…- Suelta casi en un amargo quejido que se queda a mitad de camino en su garganta.-No me perdonaría y ya tengo bastante como tener que añadir otro intento fallido por intentar remediar algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso.- La voz del antiguo alpha muestra arrepentimiento.  
\- Tranquilo. Algún día te perdonarán.- El chico se percata de ello y le dice eso para intentar tranquilizarle y animarle.  
\- Es muy amable por tu parte pero incluso me tengo que ganar tu perdón. Recuerda que estuve a punto de matarla y a ti también.  
\- Yo ya tomé mi venganza al tirarte el cóctel mólotov y ayudaste a salvar a Jackson. Así que no hay resentimiento por mi parte.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que me perdonas?- Stiles sonríe y le tiende la mano. Peter la mira confuso, tanto que no sabe si pensar si es una broma del chico o es de verdad.  
\- Claro que si, Peter. Ahora no somos conocidos. Somos familia aunque puede sonar poco agradable por el hecho de que soy un hombre y todo eso.- Peter le coge suavemente del mentón y le dedica una tierna y cálida sonrisa.  
\- Espero que esa familia de la que hablas sea algo digno de ver porque haré todo lo posible por verla.- Acto seguido, después de decirle esas palabras lo abraza y le da las gracias.- Gracias... Gracias por perdonarme.

Desde el otro lado de la sala Derek lo ve todo. Quiere creer que su tío ha cambiado pero no puede perdonarle, no después de que intentara matarle a él, que matara a Laura y que atentara contra la vida de tanta gente. Quería perdonarle como Stiles ha hecho pero de momento le resulta imposible. Pero hay una cosa de la que si se ha dado cuenta y es que lo quiere a su lado. Lo necesita para poder librarse de los fantasmas del pasado y seguir adelante. Stiles es el único que es capaz de hacer que abra su corazón a los demás y no sienta debilidad por ello. Se lleva una mano a la boca al darse de cuenta de un detalle. Se ha enamorado de ese humano. ¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que ese humano pasó a ser Stiles para él? ¿Y cómo es posible que su lobo interno intentara decírselo antes que su lado humano se diera cuenta de ello? Ahora entiende la parte en que él fue el que consintió acostarse con el humano esa noche de luna azul. ¿Pero qué es lo que siente Stiles? También se da cuenta de muchas cosas que han ocurrido esos días, como los celos que sienta ahora mismo hacia la pelirroja por ser quien tiene su atención. Incluso ahora se siente así de su propio tío.

El móvil del chico vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, devolviéndole los pies a la tierra, lo saca y mira la pantalla, es el sheriff.

\- ¿Diga? ¿Ha pasado algo, señor Stilinski?  
\- Hola, Derek. Quería hablar contigo de una cosa.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Lydia Martin, la amiga de Stiles ha desaparecido. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?  
\- Mi tío Peter la ha encontrado en el ascensor de mi edificio inconsciente y ahora mismo está en mi sofá con Stiles.  
\- Entiendo. Voy para allá.

A los pocos minutos aparece el sheriff que nada más ver a su hijo va a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Cómo ha acabado aquí?- Se separa de su hijo y se acerca a ver más de cerca a la muchacha.- Según su madre no ha había podido irse de casa ya que su coche está allí.  
\- No lo sé, papá. Puede que haya vuelto a caminar sin rumbo y no lo recuerde. No es la primera vez que está en estado de fuga pero no lo sé…  
\- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta el hombre viendo una marca en el cuello de la muchacha, le aparta el pelo y ve dos marcas en él, como si algo la hubiese agarrado con fuerza.- ¿Tenéis idea de lo que puede ser?  
\- Algo humano.- Dice Derek desde detrás del sheriff.  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
\- Derek tiene razón. Los de nuestra especie no solemos tener mucho tacto para agarrar a alguien y solemos clavar las garras pero estas marcas son de que alguien la ha golpeado con algo contundente  
\- ¿Quién lo haría?  
\- ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?..- La chica se despierta lentamente y algo aturdida mirando a todos lados sin dejar de parpadear.  
\- Lydia, estás en casa de Derek. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Su amigo la coge de los hombros para tranquilizarla y que respire más relajada. Peter coge uno de los vasos de agua que ha traído su sobrino pero no parece notar que la chica lo vea, así que lo deja de nuevo en la mesa.  
\- Stiles…- De repente se lleva las manos a la cabeza durante unos segundo y tras cesar inspira y espira un par de veces, mira con decisión a todos.- Yo venía a avisaros de algo. Estaba sacando a Prada, mi perra, cuando de repente oí un disparo. Rápidamente cogí a Prada y la llevé a casa para dejarla a salvo pero yo me fui a investigar.  
\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡¿Y tú sola?! ¡¿Y si te llega a pasar algo?!  
\- Papá, deja que siga.  
\- Oí otros ruidos como gruñidos y disparos más suaves, como si fuese el arco de Allison. Seguí eso ruidos con cuidado para que nadie me detectara y acabé en el bosque donde vi a varios cazadores matando a otros lobos y lo vi…  
\- ¿A Gerard?- La pelirroja asiente al alpha intentando contener sus nervios.  
\- Parece ser que el truco del acónito de Scott no sirvió mucho.- Puntualiza Peter sin ningún apice de humor en él, solo seriedad.  
\- No sé cómo lo ha hecho pero sigue vivo y parece que está recuperando las fuerzas. Ví como cogía una espada y cortaba por la mitad a alguien.- La chica se agarra de los brazos y se encoge del terror recordando esa escena.   
\- Ese es el estilo de Gerard Argent, sin duda.- Añade el tío Peter muy serio y sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino.  
\- Entonces se partió una rama y me cayó encima. La conseguí esquivar por suerte pero de repente uno de los cazadores me agarró del hombro con fuerza… No sé como lo hice pero le dí una patada en la entrepierna y cogí la rama que se me cayó y le golpeé lo más fuerte que pude en la cabeza. Rápidamente salí corriendo hacia aquí para avisaros pero de repente me vi en una calle extrañada. Esa calle es la que conduce a tu casa Stiles.  
\- Pero mi casa está en dirección opuesta a esta desde el bosque.  
\- Sí pero cuando me marchaba hacia otra calle volvía a acabar allí de nuevo, así que sin saber cómo fui hacia tu casa. La puerta estaba abierta… Y-y-y… ¡Oh, dios!- Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se remueve el pelo con fuerza y nerviosismo pero Stiles la para apartándole las manos.  
\- Lydia, tranquilízate. Aquí estás a salvo.- La chica tenía las lágrimas apunto de salirse de sus verdosos ojos pero sigue.  
\- Entré y vi sangre. Mucha sangre por toda la casa pero no veía ningún cuerpo. Subí a tu habitación y en la puerta había un dibujo.  
\- ¿Estás segura que era nuestra casa, Lydia? Vengo de allá y no hay ninguna gota de sangre y nada en la puerta de Stiles.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Qué dibujo era Lydia? ¿Podrías dibujarlo?- La chica asiente. Peter le acerca un bolígrafo y una libreta. Cuando termina de hacer el dibujo se lo enseña a todos los presentes. Peter y Derek se miran fugazmente mostrando la misma cara de desagrado que parece ser de serie en los Hale.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que viste?  
\- Si, estoy completamente segura de ello, sheriff.  
\- ¿Lo conocéis?- Pregunta el sheriff mirando extrañado el dibujo de la chica. Ese dibujo no le suena de nada ni a él ni a su hijo pero los hombres lobo lo conocen bien, el símbolo que había en la puerta de la mansión Hale.  
\- Sheriff… Creo que lo mejor es que se buscara otro sitio para dormir durante una temporada.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú lo entiendes, Stiles?- En la mente se activan un par de mecanismos que enlazan todo. La angustia le oprime el pecho y todo por las palabras del tío de Derek, tiene miedo por su padre. Quiere creer que no es verdad. Así que mira a su padre sin saber que decir. Mira a Derek, que muestra un rostro serio y sombrío.  
\- ¿Derek, qué pasa?- Ante esas palabras y el ritmo del corazón de Stiles relaja su rostro tenso y toma aire antes de responder.  
\- Tenemos aquí las dos amenazas.  
\- Los cazadores…- Susurra Lydia pálida como una pared encalada.  
\- Y la manada de alphas…- Termina Stiles más pálido que de costumbre.  
\- ¿Estáis seguros?- Pregunta el Sheriff fríamente, mostrando todas sus dotes para mantener la calma y la cabeza fría cuando se necesita. Derek se fija que sus latidos no son tan fuertes como se los esperaba, es más, apenas se ha aumentado el ritmo pero agradece que alguien pueda mantener la calma y no tener que dejarse los tímpanos con el corazón de todo el mundo.  
\- No sabemos exactamente cómo pasa, sheriff Stilinski, pero parece ser que la señorita Martin tiene un extraño sentido para detectar las amenazas y ver cosas que nadie más puede ver y hasta ahora no ha fallado.- Asegura Peter Hale.- ¿Así que qué vamos a hacer, Derek?  
\- Por ahora nada. Mañana por la mañana, a las diez, nos reuniremos todos en la antigua estación de trenes, la que está abandonada y era la antigua guarida. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero también a usted,- Señala al sheriff.- la señora McCall, Allison y Chris Argent.  
\- ¿Sobrino, estás seguro que es buena idea que vengan los Argent?  
\- Ellos dos no son como Gerard. Ellos respetan el código y si quieren parar todo esto y que nadie salga heridos vendrán.- Se gira hacia Stiles, se acerca a él y le pone una mano suavemente sobre su hombro.- Confío en Scott y él ha dicho que no son una amenaza.  
\- ¿Yo también voy?  
\- Si. Los cazadores o la manada de alphas podrían estar buscándote por ser el padre de Stiles.  
\- ¿Y por qué tiene que venir Melissa?- El padre de Stiles no entendía porqué tenían que ir ella también  
\- Al igual que usted su hijo es miembro de la manada, además de que saben de la existencia de los hombres lobo y los cazadores y eso os podría en peligro. Quiero hacer un plan para proteger a todos.  
\- ¿Y los padres de Lydia?- Añade Stiles preocupado por ella.  
\- Lo cierto es que mi madre apenas está en casa y como mis padres están divorciados prácticamente vivo sola. Además de que pasado mañana mi madre se va a una conferencia en Nueva York que durará casi un mes y no he querido irme con mi padre… Así que estoy sola en casa.  
\- Perfecto.- Añade el alpha.- Sheriff, sé que es mucho pedir pero podrías acercar a Lydia a casa de los Argent. Allí estará a salvo y dígales lo de mañana.  
\- Un momento. ¿Y si le pasa algo a mi padre?  
\- Yo me quedaré vigilando la casa por esta noche. ¿Le parece bien sheriff?  
\- Gracias, Peter.- Le sonríe el joven Stilinski, a lo que Peter se la devuelve. Se acerca al rostro del joven hasta posar sus labios cerca de su oído para susurrarle algo, haciendo que los celos de Derek despierten y sea al menos reconocibles por su olor a su tío.  
\- Recuerda lo que he dicho antes. Quiero verlo.

Todos se marchan esperando la charla del día siguiente. Stiles le manda un mensaje a Scott mientras Derek avisa a su manada. Después, los dos se marchan a la habitación donde Stiles se pone un pijama corto de verano de color gris y Derek se quita la camisa y se pone unos pantalones de un chándal. Se meten en la cama pero espalda con espalda. Ambos escuchan los latidos del otro y cómo los nervios se van acentuando con cada latido. Stiles rápidamente se encoge de dolor y Derek lo envuelve con sus brazos por detrás, pegando su pecho a la espalda del chico.

\- Stiles… ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Si… Gracias.- Su respiración sigue agitada pero poco a poco se normaliza.- No me voy a acostumbrar a esto nunca.  
\- Pronto pasará.- Le susurra acercando su cara a su nuca, oliendo su esencia con deleite. Si, definitivamente se ha enamorado de ese hiperactivo chico.  
\- Eso espero. Si esto lo tuvo que pasar mi madre o todas las mujeres siento que es una bendición ser un hombre.  
\- Puede pero así ya nadie te puede decir lo que se siente dado que eres un hombre embarazado y no como el que apareció en las noticias.  
\- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Derek Hale?  
\- Puede.- Le sonríe pícaramente.  
\- Esto es nuevo. Derek Hale haciendo una broma. El mundo está loco.  
\- No me extrañaría nada si hemos llegado a esto. Pero no me arrepiento de estar así ahora.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Me alegro que tengas que ser tú el padre de mis hijos, Stiles. No creo que encontrase en la vida a mejor persona para ello.  
\- Gracias. Supongo.- Susurra con rubor en su rostro. Se gira para ponerse mejor y mirar a los ojos a Derek.- ¿puedo decirte una cosa?  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Lo primero no te rías ni te burles de lo que te voy a decir.  
\- Vale. No me reiré ni me burlaré de lo que digas.  
\- Bien… Quiero… Yo quiero…- La lengua se le está trabando más de lo que pensaba pero el alpha lo nota y lo aprieta más contra su pecho.- Quiero que seamos una familia.  
\- Ya lo somos, Stiles.- Eso hace que el corazón le de un vuelco tanto como la sorpresa como una ligera decepción por una respuesta tan a la ligera.  
\- Yo no me refiero a como una manada sino como una familia humana y normal. Padres, hijos… Un perro.- Derek se queda unos segundo con el semblante inexpresivo, sonríe y le mira tranquilamente.- Bueno, quiero decir que quiero hacerme cargo de los niños también.  
\- Yo me refería a eso, Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a repetirlo, lo siento. Me odio por no haber publicado antes y solo pido paciencia y espero publicar pronto y no esperar a que pase una estación entera.


	8. Hace falta ser atacado y estar sangrando para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo ¿no? XD
> 
> Bueno, en este capítulo ocurren unas cuantas cosas que dan lugar al resultado de este capítulo. Lo cierto es que como no se me ocurrió puse lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza y no sé si he hecho bien pero en fin, c'est la vie.
> 
> Por cierto, miles de disculpas por tardar en publicar pero es lo dicho, se me está atascando el fic y os pido paciencia.

El día siguiente ha llegado más pronto para unos que para otros. Stiles está hablando con Allison, Lydia, Scott y el señor Argent por el tema de que le enseñen a usar un arma pero no deja de mirar de reojo a Derek que está hablando con Isaac y su padre. Este, aunque esté de espaldas, aún nota que está siendo observado. El joven recuerda la noche anterior. Aún sigue sin terminar de creerse los hechos del día anterior. Por su mente pasan imágenes, charlas, gestos. De repente una mano lo agarra por el hombro, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Se gira y se cruza con los ojos de Scott.  
\- Si… Tranquilo, estaba…  
\- Stiles.- Vuelve sus ojos hacia donde proviene la voz, encontrando unos ojos verdosos que lo observan preocupados y que se acercan.- ¿Pasa algo?

Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, está rodeado por todo el mundo. “Genial, odio ser tan impresionable y que mi corazón pase de cero a cien en nada” se grita mentalmente intentando bajar el ritmo de sus latidos.

\- ¿Hijo, estás bien?  
\- Si, sólo me he puesto nervioso al pensar en tener un arma en mis manos. Es sólo eso.

Todos se calman y vuelven a sus cosas menos la señora McCall que va a revisarle las pulsaciones y Derek que se pone a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien de verdad?  
\- Si.- Le responde hoscamente sin mirarle. El alpha suelta un leve gruñido y vuelve con el sheriff.  
\- ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Está perfectamente.- Bufa mirando el mapa del pueblo intentando olvidarse de ese chico por unos minutos. Se maldice por haberle besado, por haber cruzado la línea que se intentó trazar para que el asunto no fuese más que lo estricto, que no hubiera sentimientos de por medio pero ahora ya es tarde.  
\- ¡Derek!- El chico mira al señor Stilinski y a Isaac sorprendido.- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta algo preocupado su beta.  
\- Si… Sólo me he distraído un momento.  
\- ¿Derek, mi hijo te da mucho trabajo? Si es así puedo…  
\- Usted no se preocupe sheriff. Si he conseguido mantener a raya a tres betas adolescentes recién convertidos, su hijo no es nada.- Le sonríe ampliamente para no preocuparlos.- ¿Qué me decía?  
\- Según han dicho Erica y Boyd son cinco. Una mujer y cuatro hombres pero no saben más.  
\- Demasiados…  
\- Lo sabemos.  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Pregunta el beta sin dejar de mirar a su alpha.  
\- No se me ocurre nada, Isaac. Podríamos colocar algunas trampas de Chris pero no sabemos donde pueden aparecer.  
\- No podemos hacer eso.- Todos se giran ante el comentario hacia el señor Argent.- Con lo que nos contó Lydia no podemos poner trampas así porque sí si no queremos que Gerard nos descubra ni sepa de nuestras intenciones.  
\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos, Chris?  
\- Pedir refuerzos.  
\- ¿A quien, Lydia?- La chica mira con un deje a Allison y se vuelve al resto. Suelta un suspiro al ver que los únicos que se han dado cuenta de su idea han sido Stiles y Peter.  
\- ¿A qué otro hombre lobo conocemos que pueda ayudarnos en esto?  
\- Pero Jackson se ha ido a Londres…- Comenta levemente Scott sin entender el porqué Lydia propone a su ex para que los ayude.  
\- Así es pero quizás podamos hacer que vuelva, al menos por un tiempo para que nos ayude si es posible.  
\- ¿Y si no viene?  
\- Vendrá.- Sentencia Stiles con firmeza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.  
\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?- Pregunta Erica que se pone al lado del chico.  
\- Vendrá porque ama a Lydia. No soportaría que nada de le pasara…

Esas palabras suenan tristes para todos menos para la pelirroja, produciendo que se le encoja el corazón a Scott, Allison, su padre, Erica y Derek. Stiles solo le sonríe a su amiga que rápidamente va a por su bolso a mandarle un mensaje a su ex pareja. Stiles sale al exterior para tomar un poco de aire y poco después salen Scott, su padre y Erica. Ninguno dice nada mientras el chico permanece de espaldas a ellos. Derek desea ir con Stiles pero no puede. No, siente que es algo que Stiles sólo puede decir a su padre y a Scott. Ha permitido que Erica fuera porque entiende lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que nunca sentirá lo mismo que sientes. Además de que lo que menos querría Stiles es que apareciera en un momento así.

\- No os preocupéis. Estoy bien.  
\- Pero Stiles…  
\- Dejalo Scott… Creo que el plan para intentar enamorar a Lydia en 15 años se ha cancelado. Ella sigue enamorada de Jackson y yo nunca habría podido encontrar un hueco para mi en su corazón.  
\- ¿Eso es lo que estás dispuesto a luchar por tus sentimientos?  
\- No es que haya abandonado Erica. Es que ya no siento lo mismo… Ya no siento esa extraña opresión en el pecho cuando ella pasa por mi mente. Ya no siento el estómago revuelto por ella. Creo que he dejado de estar enamorado de ella.  
\- Hijo, será cosa del embarazo piénsalo un poco mejor.- Pero su hijo niega con la cabeza.  
\- Ya está aclarado papá. Tranquilo.  
\- ¿Y por qué así de repente?  
\- No lo sé… En el tiempo que he estado en casa de Derek no he pensado ni una sola vez en ella y cuando hablamos anoche de ella sobre lo de entrenarnos a los dos ya estaba todo cambiado, que ya no siento lo mismo por ella.  
\- Te entiendo Stiles.- La rubia se acerca él y lo abraza por la espalda.- Sé lo duro que es que la persona a la que amas no valla a sentir nunca lo que tu sientes y tener que resignarte pero te puedo asegurar que encontrarás a esa persona.  
\- Gracias Erica.

El chico sigue abrazado a la chica durante unos minutos mientras Scott y el sheriff vuelven adentro. La chica lo suelta y le da la vuelta.

\- Ahora la verdad Stiles.- El chico la mira extrañado.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas.  
\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Tu padre y Scott se lo han tragado porque ellos no han pasado por esto pero yo si. Sé que no estás bien. Te sientes mal y confuso porque de la noche a la mañana has dejado de sentir algo por Lydia. Todo es una mierda. Así que dime qué ha pasado.  
\- No ha pasado nada Erica. En serio…  
\- Si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas pero no des rodeos o evites mis preguntas.- La chica le coge la mano derecha y se la envuelve con las suyas.- Recuerda que yo me enamoré de ti y me resigné. Lo pasé mal pero con tiempo todo se pasa. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti pero aun te tengo mucho cariño por ello. Así que si estás mal y necesitas a alguien estoy a tu disposición. No quiero dejarte solo en este trago.  
\- Gracias…- El chico abraza a la chica, aliviando una de sus cargas por saber que alguien sabe cómo se siente.- Es todo tan confuso…  
\- Lo sé cariño, lo sé.  
\- Creo que he empezado a sentir algo por Derek.- La chica lo aparta y lo mira sorprendida.- No me mires así, puede que sea cosa del embarazo o yo que sé…  
\- ¿Stiles, ha pasado algo con Derek?  
\- ¿Cuenta que me besó anoche?- La chica sonríe maliciosamente para rápidamente girarlo y agarrarse a él del brazo.  
\- Ya estás cantando como un pájaro, cariño. Quiero saberlo todo, cómo fue, que sentiste, qué hicisteis después. Todo.  
\- ¿N-no estás molesta?  
\- Stiles. Soy la única mujer loba de la manada, entiendo y veo cosas que los hombres pasan por alto y desde que te pasaste más de dos horas manteniendo a flote a Derek en esa piscina cuando lo paralizó el Kanima ya tenía un presentimiento de que acabaríais juntos.- El chico se sonroja.  
\- Sentimos interrumpir pero estábamos pasando por la zona y al veros hemos decidido venir a saludar.- Los dos se giran y ven a una mujer de pelo negro, liso, con los ojos rojos, vestida de negro y descalza y a un hombre mazado y enorme. También tiene los ojos rojos y sus colmillos están más acentuados.  
\- ¡Tu!- Y sus ojos pasan de castaños a ámbar.

Todos están tranquilamente hablando dentro cuando de repente escuchan un rugido que hace que salgan. Los primeros en salir son Scott, Derek e Isaac seguidos de los Argent, Lydia y el sheriff. Al salir se encuentran con Erica debajo esa extraña mujer que le sujeta uno de los brazos en un ángulo extraño y jadeando. Todos miran a todos lados pero no ven ningún rastro de Stiles. En ese momento Derek está preocupado por su beta pero está aún más preocupado por Stiles hasta que oye que alguien está corriendo.

\- ¡Stiles!  
\- No te muevas Derek Hale o le parto el cuello.- Dice la loba mientras coloca un pie sobre tu cuello  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- ¿Quién eres tu, beta?- Sonríe la mujer pasando sus ojos rojos de la rubia al alpha.  
\- Derek… No te preocupes por mí. Stiles esta… ¡Aaah!- La joven grita antes de poder seguir hablando mientras los huesos de su brazo suenan.  
\- No está bien que te metas en conversaciones de alphas.  
\- ¿No ves que mi alpha no tiene tiempo para ti?

Erica rápidamente da una patada a la pierna de esa mujer, haciendo que se parta y la suelte. Momento que la loba aprovecha para darle otra patada en el pecho y apártala de ella mientras Scott e Isaac se acercan a por ella y la ponen detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Boyd ven conmigo! ¡Scott, vosotros iros a la clínica de Deaton! Nosotros buscaremos a Stiles.

Alpha y beta salen corriendo mientras se van transformando antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo o reaccionar. Derek se pone a mirar por todos lados, atento a cualquier señal, un sonido, un olor. Algo. Boyd no se separa de él en ningún momento. Su preocupación está patente en el aire y no sabe que decirle para tranquilizarle. Aunque también es un chico bastante reservado y callado. Así que como mejor puede dar apoyo es estando físicamente con él buscando al chico. De repente el sonido de unos pasos y una respiración agitada los detiene en seco. Un golpe contra la pared suena de repente y los dos corren todo lo rápido que pueden hacia esa dirección.

Al llegar encuentran al joven tirado contra la pared con una brecha en la cabeza de la que brota sangre y debajo de un inmenso hombre lobo. Los dos se giran, Stiles sonríe intentando moverse mientras el hombre lobo ruge y lanza un zarpazo hacia Stiles pero Derek lo para. Ruge y lo aparta, lanzándolo contra unos contenedores. Se gira hacia Stiles. La ira lo embarga al ver la sangre del muchacho. Posa sus manos en el rostro del joven, está asustado, su corazón lo dice pero se relaja al sentir el tacto del alpha en él. Sus ojos se cruzan, un destello ambarino y otro rojo pero Stiles sonríe. Esa sonrisa tranquiliza a Derek. Se gira pero no encuentra nada, ni siquiera a Boyd.

\- ¿Dónde están?  
\- No lo sé…- Añade Derek igual de sorprendido que el joven. No sabe nada de a dónde ha ido su beta ni por qué.- Tengo que llevarte a la clínica.  
\- ¡No! ¡No sin Boyd!  
\- Pero tu estás…  
\- Derek, estoy bien.- Le sonríe para tranquilizarlo y se quita la sangre de la cabeza, mostrando una herida que ya casi se ha cerrado.- ¿Ves?  
\- Increíble…  
\- Si, ya no soy más un débil y frágil humano.- Derek se molesta ante ese comentario y lo carga en brazos.- ¡¿Eh, qué haces?!  
\- Aunque no tuvieras a nuestros hijos dentro de ti, tú nunca has sido ni débil o frágil.  
\- Derek…- Susurra mientras se deja llevar, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su alpha. La sensación es agradable. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía así de bien o de seguro. La última vez fue cuando su madre murió y su padre no le soltaba cuando era un crío y los ataques de pánico eran a diario. En realidad tenía que admitirlo, empezaba a sentir algo por Derek y no lo veía mal. Al contrario. Desde que se reencontraron haría una semana o algo más, conocía al verdadero Derek Hale. Un hombre que tiene tanto amor para dar para compensar el que no recibió o tal vez sólo necesitaba algo que le hiciera ver que la vida no era tan negra como la había visto desde el incendio de su mansión. Estaba claro que la noticia de sentir que sería padre le hizo demasiado bien. Pero había una pregunta que se hacía. ¿Él también formaría parte de ese cambio en Derek?- Derek… Bájame.  
\- No.- Lo hizo en su tono habitual mientras miraba al frente.  
\- No te lo estoy pidiendo.  
\- Tú no me das órdenes, Stiles.  
\- Vete acostumbrando en compartir la vara de mando, oh gran lobo alpha.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti?- Derek lo baja al suelo con cuidado esperando que siga hablando. Maldecía los momentos como ese en el que el grifo que era la boca del chico se cerrara de golpe y no soltara ninguna palabra.  
\- ¿Y bien?- La paciencia de Derek estaba al límite. Tenía que haber corrido en vez de disfrutar de tener al chico entre sus brazos y recostado en su pecho. A esas alturas ya estarían llegando a la clínica.  
\- ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿No se te ocurre nada de lo qué te he dicho?!  
\- ¡Vas a tener que ser más específico!- El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se gira antes de llevarse las manos al vientre y comenzar un monólogo.  
\- ¡¡Dios!! ¡Niños, cómo saquéis la inteligencia de vuestro padre os juro que os desheredo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan corto?!- El alpha se está clavando las garras en las palmas de la mano para no clavárselas al chico del que puede estar todo lo enamorado en la vida y todo lo demás pero le estaba exasperando. Lo único que quiere es proteger a ese chico sin importarle nada pero sus planes nunca siempre salían como quería.- ¿Es que soy el único que tiene que estar pendiente de todo el puto mundo? ¡Y se supone que tú eres el alpha!  
\- ¡¿Te estás poniendo así por eso?!  
\- ¡Pues si, capullo! ¡Se supone que eres el alpha! Tienes que proteger a tu manada. ¿Y qué haces? No hacer eso no yendo a ayudar a Boyd.- Derek lo puso contra la pared y le tapa la boca con sus grandes garras.  
\- Escuchame, Stiles. Estoy preocupado por Boyd, por todos pero sobretodo por ti. No puedo pensar en nada hasta que te haya puesto a salvo. Y confío en que Boyd aguantará hasta que llegue.- Lentamente fue quitando la mano de la boca del chico y sus ojos dejan de brillar. Stiles no habla ni dice nada.  
\- Podrías haberme dicho eso desde el principio. Ahora vamos.  
\- ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? Tu te vas a la clínica con tu padre y Scott.  
\- ¡No!- Sus ojos brillan con un intenso color ambarino. Derek da un paso hacia atrás al ver los colmillos crecer en la boca de Stiles.- ¡Tú eres el alpha! Tu tienes que proteger a tu manada!- Derek va a decir algo pero el chico sigue con su discurso.- ¡Y-y y yo como el padre de tus hijos, porque no pienso llamarme la madre de ellos en la vida, y como tu pareja te seguiré a donde vallas! ¡Lucharé por ti y te protegeré!  
\- Stiles… Yo… Tu y yo no…- Derek no sabía que decir, está abrumado por esas palabras. No esperaba que Stiles dijera eso. No sabía a dónde los estaba llevando esa conversación.  
\- ¡Oh, si! Yo creo que sí. Porque yo no he sido quien empezó…

Le agarra de la camisa y de un salto pega sus labios al alpha. Derek se queda estático, si ya lo estaba antes por las palabras de Stiles, ahora lo estaba más. El chico aprieta con pasión la boca del alpha que, poco a poco, va abriéndose, invitándole a entrar. Stiles sonríe internamente y mete lentamente la lengua, sintiendo el calor de la lengua de Derek sobre la suya mientras sus grandes manos le sujentan por las caderas y lo levanta levemente para poder sentir más y mejor esa sensación. De refugiarse en el calor de la pasión del chico al que ama y que le dará la oportunidad de algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a intentar pensar, el tener una familia. Stiles no quiere soltar a Derek, no al hombre que se desvivía por él tanto como su padre, más que incluso Scott que también ha luchado mucho por él. Derek, el hombre entró en su vida de golpe y que la revolucionó. Pero ahora solo puede ver lo que hace por él como mantenerlo alejado del peligro, salir corriendo a salvarle el primero, a escucharle. Definitivamente no quería dejar de tenerlo a su lado.  
Lentamente se separan sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, esta vez sin mostrar los ojos sobrenaturales antes de que aparezcan.

\- Derek…- Sonríe tímidamente pero sin dejar de agarrarse a la camiseta del alpha.  
\- Stiles…- Susurra devolviéndole la sonrisa y sonrojado, sin avergonzarse de que que Stiles lo viera. No, sólo le dejaría ver ese lado de si mismo a él, sólo por ser él. Por ser la persona que sabe que no le traicionaría en la vida y que le daría la fuerza que necesita para proteger a quienes le importan. Stiles no sería otra Kate ni otra pobre Peige. Stiles sería su Stiles, su motivo de ser feliz y luchar.- Yo…- El chico le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo y le sonrió.  
\- Tranquilo… Yo también te quiero, Derek.- Baja la vista al pecho del chico.- Siento no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y haberte evitado… No sabía lo que hacer pero, al ver como venías para protegerme todo se aclaró, Derek.  
\- Eso no importa, Stiles. Solo importa que estés a mi lado.- Derek no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. En una sola frase hace que miles de las inamovibles cadenas de su corazón se rompan de una, y todo gracias a aquel chico.- Te protegeré cueste lo que cueste pero quédate a mi lado.  
\- Yo también te protegeré. Te necesito a mi lado.- Se acaricia el vientre y sonríe más abiertamente.- Te necesitamos con nosotros.

En ese momento tan emotivo suena el móvil de Derek y todo el amiente tan cargado de amor y de sinceridad desaparece. Derek bufa molesto y Stiles maldice para sus adentros pegando una patada al suelo. ¿Quién es la persona que les acababa de interrumpir en medio de la declaración de ambos? El alpha simplemente descuelga y se lo lleva a la oreja.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?- Ambos reconocen la voz al otro lado del teléfono, es Scott. Los dos se miran y se sonríen.  
\- Si, Scott. Estoy bien y Stiles también lo está.  
\- ¿Estás con mi hijo, Derek? ¿Pásamelo?- Derek le coge la mano a Stiles y lo acerca a él y pone el manos libres.- ¿Stiles, estás bien? ¿Estás herido?  
\- Si, papá. Estoy bien. Parece ser que el embarazo…- Mira un segundo a Derek para que le diera el visto bueno de que le contara las ventajas de ser embarazado por un hombre lobo alpha. Derek le sonríe y asiente.- Me ha dado ciertos poderes lobunos como el super oído o el poder de curarme. Por lo que no tienes que preocuparte.  
\- Es un alivio. Me preocupé al ver que Boyd aparecía en la clínica y no estabais con él.  
\- ¿Boyd está bien?  
\- Tiene un par de heridas del alpha pero Deaton lo está curando. Se pondrá bien.  
\- Me alegro, eso es una buena noticia.- Suelta Stiles aliviado por la noticia. Puede que no tuviera mucha relación con el beta y que alguna vez sólo haya hablado con él por interés pero se preocupaba por todos, y eso lo incluía a él.  
\- ¿Estáis muy lejos? Si eso vamos a recogeros Scott y yo.  
\- No hace falta sheriff. Estamos cerca.- Le miente Derek. Estaban cerca de la vieja estación abandonada y la veterinaria pillaba a más de media hora.- En seguida vamos.

Simplemente cuelga, seguro que dejando al sheriff con la palabra en la boca. Stiles le lanza una mirada molesta por dejarle así a su padre y por mentirle. Ya no soportaba simplemente el pensar no decirle la verdad a su padre. No desde que se lo contó después de la fiesta donde todo comenzó.

\- Stiles.  
\- No digas nada. Vamos que estamos cerca ¿no?- Suelta el joven con su mejor arma, el sarcasmo, mientras pasa al lado del alpha y se dirige hacia la veterinaria.  
\- Sabes porqué lo he dicho, Stiles. Si le decía que seguíamos en el mismo sitio vendrían y podría armarse un revuelo.- Stiles lo sabía perfectamente pero igualmente se prometió no volver a mentirle a su padre. No cuando se tiró tres días siendo evitado por su padre tras decírselo con la ayuda de Scott. Eso le dolió demasiado.  
\- Lo sé, Derek, pero no quiero mentirle más a mi padre.  
\- Lo sé, Stiles, y he sido yo quien le ha mentido, no tu.- Eso y que Derek lo acercara a él cogiéndole de la cintura, hacen que se sienta mejor con todo. Pasa el brazo por la espalda de Derek y mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero, relamiéndose al sentir el firme y prieto trasero del lobo.- Y no tientes mucho a la suerte por hacer esas cosas.- Le dice rojo como un tomate.  
\- ¿Algún privilegio tendré que ser por ser tu pareja, no? ¿O es eso de los compañeros? ¡¿No me digas que es cierto lo de la imprimación?! Como sea eso me da algo.- Derek tubo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y serenidad para evitar en lo máximo posible la verborrea de su pareja. De repente, tuerce la boca en una sonrisa y le enseña dos hileras perfectas de dientes al chico.- ¿Pasa algo?- El chico se inquieta ante ese gesto de él. Se salía completamente de su registro de movimientos de cejas en una cara inexpresiva.  
\- Lees demasiadas novelas para adolescentes, eso de la imprimación de los hombres lobo es mentira. Nosotros nos sentimos atraídos por alguien por lo que sentimos y por su olor, indistintamente del sexo.- Stiles va a decir algo pero Derek no le deja.- ¿Además, me tengo que preocupar de que me dejes por un vampiro?  
\- No digas tonterías. Sólo bromeaba aunque lo del olor me ha intrigado. Cuéntamelo.  
\- Cuando me cuentes como hiciste para que tu padre se tomara tan bien el tema de que haya hombres lobo en su ciudad.  
\- Créeme Derek. No querrás saberlo…

Le dice acelerando el paso para no hacer esperar a los demás en la clínica. Al final decide ponerse a correr pero antes cogerle de la mano al padre de sus hijos y arrastrarlo hasta que es alzado en los fuertes brazos de éste. Los dos se ríen y sonrían mientras desparecen de ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y que ya estos dos esten juntos. Sé que que me retraso mucho con esta historia pero últimamente se me atasca bastante y como conpensación he estado publicando "Mi vida de Adam Levine" (No sé si le habréis dado una oportunidad pero da igual XD).  
> Respecto a lo que ha dicho Stiles de cómo se lo tomó su padre no he pensado mucho en ello y no sé si mencionarlo o no, no tengo ni idea de como tirar por ahí XD. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia decidmelo. Eso y si queréis, dadme vuestra opinión sobre que Stiles tenga poderes lobunos o la aparición de la manada de alphas XD.  
> Nos vemos, un beso a todos y no me hagáis mucho vudú para que publique antes XD.


	9. Momentos familiares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón por mi retraso pero he tenido una justificación válida. Nada más volver a clase me tiraron de la bici y tuve tan buena suerte que al parar la caída lo hice con las muñecas y me he pasado casi un mes con las manos vendadas por una contusión que me ha abierto la muñeca izquierda y un esquince en la derecha, sin contar con los tirones que me da el codo. Incluso aún sigo resentido y me cuesta escribir en el teclado. Así que, niños y niñas, id con cuidado con los mocosos de la primaria o la E.S.O. que se te meten por detrás por el carril bici.  
> Y sin más dilación, el capítulo que prometí durante las navidades. Espero que os guste.

Scott, Lydia y el sheriff no dejan de dar vueltas por la sala mientras Allison, Melissa e Isaac intentan tranquilizarlos hasta que se oye la campana de la entrada de la clínica y aparecen los dos. Rápidamente el sheriff sale corriendo, seguido de Scott y Lydia, a abrazar a su hijo pero algo extraño siente al verle a los ojos a su hijo.

\- Oh, dios mío…  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntan todos preocupados por las palabras. Sobretodo cuando siente las miradas de su hijo y de Derek en él.  
\- No… No es nada. Es sólo que… Que no esperaba verte cubierto de sangre. ¿En serio que estás bien?- Miente el sheriff, lo que le había sentido no era eso. Es otra cosa, una bien distinta.  
\- Si, papá. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Aún estás alterado.- Los latidos de su padre se aceleran con esas palabras.  
\- Si… Si, estoy bien. No entiendo a qué te refieres con lo que estoy alterado.  
\- Papá, ahora tengo el mejor polígrafo del mundo en el oído.- Se da unos ligeros toques en la oreja derecha mientras le sonríe de forma afable.- Sé cuando alguien está alterado o no.- Stiles no entiende la reacción de su padre y tampoco piensa que diga mentiroso a si padre. Es como si supiera algo y no quisiera decírselo.

Al final, siendo el objeto de atención de todos los presentes, el señor Stilinski se queda mirando a su hijo sin saber por dónde salir, algo extraño dado a que como sheriff de Beacon Hills no le resultaría nada difícil salir de esa situación pero no con su hijo. No con lo que había visto en la mirada de su hijo. Esa mirada ya la conocía muy bien. La había visto un millón de veces, e incluso él la tuvo. Rápidamente mira a Derek con el ceño fruncido y se acerca a él. Todos se esperan que le suelte algo relacionado con la seguridad de su hijo pero no. Ni el propio Derek “Alpha duro y que no muestra sus sentimientos o emociones” Hale lo ve venir. El sheriff se acerca más a él y lo siguiente es algo tan fugaz que nadie se lo habría esperado. Lo coge de ambos lados de la cabeza y le plante un beso delante de todos. Cuando todos pudieron reaccionar, el sheriff ya estaba atravesando el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Papá!- Grita Stiles tan sorprendido como rojo como un tomate.  
\- Está claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo que el padre acabara tan loco como el hijo pero esto lo lleva todo a un nuevo nivel.- Dice entre risas la pelirroja al volver un poco en sí misma..  
\- No digas esas cosas, Lydia.- Le regaña la señora McCall sin quitar una mirada indescriptible al sheriff.- ¿John, qué te ha pasado?  
\- Eso…- Dice señalando a su hijo varias veces antes de meterse a la sala.- Que os lo diga Stiles por qué lo he hecho.- Melissa sigue al sheriff a la habitación para hablar con él o al menos intentar tranquilizarlo. Piensa que ya se enterará por su hijo si no se lo dice John.  
\- ¿Tío, a qué ha venido eso? Ha sido muy raro.- Le dice su mejor amigo sin ni siquiera salir de su asombro ni cambiar su expresión sin desviar la vista de la puertapor donde han entrado los adultos.  
\- ¿A qué se refería con que tú sabías?- Pregunta la arquera manteniendo la compostura más que su novio. Algo que Stiles agradece.  
\- Pues…- No sabía que decir, sobretodo porque Derek que aún sigue sorprendido y apenas se ha movido de su sitio. Entonces lo entiende todo, como si hubiera habido un choque en su cabeza que le hace entender esa reacción de su padre.- Vale… Lo recuerdo.- Se gira hacia Derek y lo mira a los ojos.- Lo sabe.  
\- ¿Qué?- Susurra extrañado el alpha pero al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Stiles lo entiende también. Si, el sheriff se había dado cuenta de que los dos están juntos.- ¿Y a qué ha venido lo que ha hecho tu padre?  
\- ¿Nos lo vas a decir Stiles o vamos a quedarnos con las ganas? No todos los días una familia le tira al mismo chico.- Sonríe Lydia intentando quitar hierro al asunto pero tal parece que no lo consigue al ver el rostro compungido de su amigo.- Stiles, no lo he dicho en serio. Sólo quería que no hubiera tanta tensión.  
\- No pasa nada, Lydia. La cosa es que… ¿Cómo lo digo sin que a alguien le dé un paro cardíaco?- Todos se acercan más al chico hasta prácticamente rodearlo. Se está preguntando cómo cuatro personas pueden dejarle sin escapatoria de esa manera.- Bueno, la cosa es que… Mi padre dijo que besaba a Derek si yo acaba sintiendo algo por él…

Todos se quedan mudos ante esas palabras. Scott da unos pasos hacia atrás intentando no caerse del tambaleo. Stiles se lo temía, sabía que Allison y Lydia no se lo tomarían tan a pecho. Al menos Lydia, Allison seguramente tendría cosas de las que hablar con él por lo que paso con Victoria. Pero Scott era distinto, era su amigo del alma, su hermano. Sabía muy bien cual era la opinión de Scott respecto a Derek. Ninguno de los dos se habría esperado que ocurriera aquello y eso sería un duro golpe para McCall. En cambio, Derek se ruborizó más que Stiles pero no llega a decir nada.

\- Valla… Eso… Eso está bien Stiles, en serio.- Lydia es la primera en decir algo. Abraza a su amigo con cariño. Ella sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de él por ella, lo sabía perfectamente por todo lo que ha hecho por ella y como siempre la ha escuchado. Además de ser el único que podría rivalizar con ella en inteligencia pero por desgracia, no sentía lo mismo y eso la destrozaba. Porque un chico tan asombroso e intuitivo como Stiles Stilinski no era lo que ella merecía, él merecía más. Mucho más de lo que ella jamás podría ser o podría ofrecerle y si había alguien que le interesaba al chico, ella haría todo lo posible por ayudarle. La cosa es que no se esperaba que fuera Derek el afortunado. No lo conocía tanto como Stiles o Allison, eso le infunda ciertas dudas que no sabe como resolverá pero para ella hay algo más importante en ese momento.- Me alegro por ti Stiles.- Susurra sin dejar de mirar al hombre lobo, intentando traspasar ese rostro sorprendido e intentar saber qué piensa.- Mira, has hecho algo increíble al decir tus sentimientos así pero si Derek no te corresponde déjamelo a mi que yo me encargaré de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
\- Lydia.- Stiles se siente confuso. Las palabras de la pelirroja han sido las más amables que le ha dicho en toda su vida, más que cuando le dijo que él era el héroe del partido en el que Jackson “murió”. Esas palabras son tan sinceras que solo puede sonreír y sentirse afortunado de tenerla como amiga y haber dejado de verla como un amor platónico. Se separa de ella y le sonríe.- Gracias… Pero no hace falta, Lydia.  
\- ¿Cómo que no hace falta? ¿Stiles, es que no piensas luchar por tus sentimientos?  
\- No es eso, Lydia. Es que…  
\- Ya es correspondido y lo sabe.- Añade Derek sin darle tiempo a seguir la frase, sorprendiendo más a los chicos. Stiles siente que su corazón vuela. No podía imaginar que Derek afirmara sus sentimientos delante de todos. Que dijera que lo quería sin dudarlo. Se acerca Stiles y lo acerca a su pecho tras pasarle un brazo por los hombros.  
\- ¡Perfecto! ¿No creeis?- Sonríe de oreja a oreja y se gira hacia Allison y Scott. La chica no sabe que decir, sólo está sujetando a Scott que en cualquier momento puede caerse al suelo.- Oye, Derek, cómo me entere de que no tratas a Stiles como se merece me encargaré de empolvar todo lo que te rodea de acónito o de meterte una bala de plata entre los ojos.  
\- No te preocupes, Lydia. Si algo le pasa, que no va a pasar, podrás hacer lo que te plazca conmigo.  
\- Muy bien.  
\- ¿Scott, estás bien?- Pregunta el muchacho con la preocupación bastante presente en su tono de voz.  
\- Si… Es solo que es tan repentino y de improviso que no sé que decir… Perdón si has pensado otra cosa, me alegro por ti. En serio.- La sonrisa de cachorro de Scott vuelve a poder con Stiles.  
\- Bien. Vamos dentro a hablar con Deaton y mi padre. Que ya me tocará hablar con él…

El chico se encamina tras sonreír a Lydia que no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento. Todos pasan menos Stiles que los observa aliviado de no sentir ningún rechazo por sus sentimientos. Va a dar un paso cuando Allison lo para agarrándole del brazo.

\- ¿Stiles, puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
\- Claro, Allison. ¿De qué se trata?- Le pregunta ya sabiendo de qué van a hablar mientras los dos se encaminan a la sala y no le hace ninguna gracia.  
\- Stiles, me alegro de que alguien te quiera y tú estés con alguien pero…  
\- ¿Por qué Derek?- La cazadora solo asiente.  
\- Lo siento, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada pero Derek… No quiero que te pase como a mi madre. No quiero que mueras, Stiles. Eres importante para todos, sobretodo para Scott. Él no soportaría perderte… Y yo tampoco….- El chico la para cogiéndole de la mano.  
\- Allison, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero no me va a pasar nada. Confío en Derek y en que no me hará daño. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
\- ¿Ya, pero y si te hace daño? No sabes lo que siento al ver al hombre que mató a mi madre. No sabes la desesperación y la rabia que siento. Yo…  
\- Allison… Yo… Lo que pasó con tu madre tuvo un motivo pero no soy quien para decírtelo.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!- La pobre muchacha está cada vez está más llena de rabia y de frustración. Todos siempre le han estado ocultando cosas y parece ser que siempre será así. No lo soporta más.- ¡¿Me dices que la muerte de mi madre tuvo un motivo y no me lo quieres decir?! ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?! ¡¿Y qué motivo puede haber para matar a alguien?!  
\- Allison, no lo defiendo pero no sabes toda la historia y no soy el que debe contártela.  
\- ¡Dímelo, Stiles!- Grita la joven apretando sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y con unas ganas crecientes de golpear algo hasta abrirse las manos.  
\- Vale…- El chico respira hondo preguntándose si de verdad está bien lo que va a hacer. No es algo que él tenía que decir pero poniéndose en el lugar de Allison… Él haría lo mismo.- Cuando estuvimos en la rave para capturar a Jackson cuando era el Kánima… Tu madre capturó a Scott e intentó matarlo. Derek escuchó el aullido de Scott y fue a rescatarlo pero él y tu madre pelearon y la mordió por accidente. Scott me ha dicho que no quería decírtelo porque no quería que tuvieras ese último recuerdo de ella. Lo siento…- Allison se separa de él consternada y sale corriendo a otra sala mientras inutilmente intenta contener las lágrimas que caen claramente por sus pómulos.

Stiles se siente la peor persona del mundo por hacerle eso a una chica tan fuerte y resistente como Allison pero al igual que ella, él tampoco sabe toda la historia. Sólo puede desear que las cosas mejoren. Se encamina a la sala donde están los padres, los betas de Derek, éste y Scott. Nada más entrar y mirar a los ojos de Scott lo entiende. Lo había escuchado todo.

\- Scott, yo…- Se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta y no sabe qué decir.  
\- No te preocupes Stiles…- Su voz es tranquilizadora pero sus ojos muestran dolor.  
\- No. Scott, me preocupo. Allison…  
\- Ella es fuerte, Stiles.- Le corta rápidamente su amigo. Él mismo está intentando lidiar consigo mismo ahora que su novia sabe la verdad.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?- Pregunta Chris extrañado al no saber de qué hablan.  
\- Señor Argent…Yo…  
\- Allison se ha enterado de lo que de verdad pasó con Victoria.- Derek se tensa al oír esas palabras. Stiles mira al suelo y Scott asiente con la garganta seca. Chris se apoya en la pared y suspira. No entiende nada, pensaba que Victoria, su amada esposa, le había contado a su hija lo que pasó pero entonces… ¿Qué le escribió en la carta póstuma que le dejó?- No lo entiendo… Victoria… La carta… Ella me dijo lo que pasó. Sabía que Derek había ido a rescatar a Scott y la mordió pero… Yo odié a Derek por lo que le hizo a Victoria pero siempre me pregunté por qué intentó matar a Scott.  
\- ¡¿Qué intentó qué?!- Aulla histérica Melissa al enterarse de eso. Ahora no se para a pensarlo pero si se le pasa por la cabeza saber cuántas veces ha estado a punto de morir su único hijo.  
\- Mamá, tranquila… No pasó nada.  
\- ¡No pasó porque Derek te salvó! ¿Pero y si no llega a ser así?- Comienza a recriminarle su madre mientras se hacerca cada vez más a él hasta poner su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su hijo. Scott se siente ahora peor al ver los llorosos ojos de su madre. ¿Y si hubieras muerto? ¡¿Cómo me sentiría si te hubiera perdido sabiendo que habrías muerto de forma misteriosa y sin saber que eras un hombre lobo?! ¡¿Cómo se habría sentido Allison?!  
\- Mamá. Lo sé pero no pasa nada. Ya pasó.- Le sonríe su hijo y la abraza.  
\- ¿Entonces volvemos a qué hacía la señora Argent aquella noche allí?- Pregunta la enfermera algo tensa mirando a Chris Argent.  
\- No lo sé… No entiendo nada. Victoria le dejó una carta a Allison diciéndole por qué murió y que continuara con su pérdida.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué parecía que no sabía nada?  
\- No lo sé, Stiles… ¡Un momento!- Todos miran al cazador extrañados.- Gerard…  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Gerard en todo esto?- Pregunta el sheriff sin saber nada, sintiéndose más perdido.  
\- Todo. ¿No es así, Chris?  
\- Así es, Derek.- Se aparta de la pared y se acerca al resto.- Victoria siempre había tenido muy arraigada la forma de pensar de Gerard pero solo lo hacía para proteger a Allison y apartarla de ser una cazadora. Hasta que apareció de nuevo Kate- Derek endurece su rostro al oír esas palabras. Una reacción muy distinta a la de Stiles, que se encoge al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que mató a la familia de su alpha y que le hizo así de sombrío.- Se volvió más tajante y firme con todo. Acabar con todo lo que pudiera hacer peligrar la vida de Allison y su estilo de vida. Haciendo que fuera lo más normal posible.  
\- ¿Y ahí es donde yo entraba?- Pregunta la pelirroja como si hubiese hecho la pregunta exacta ya que Chris solo asiente.  
\- Eras la primera amiga que Allison hizo aquí y la primera persona a la que podría llamar amiga. Por eso Victoria siempre estaba diciéndote que te quedaras con nosotros. Ella no te estaba usando. Sólo quería el bien de nuestra hija.  
\- Lo entiendo, señor Argent. No estoy enfadada o molesta.  
\- Gracias. Parecía ser que tras la muerte de Kate todo volvería a la normalidad pero entonces apareció Gerard y lo vio como una oportunidad para cortar el asunto de los hombres lobo de raíz pero… Entonces, Derek mordió a Victoria…  
\- Y fue Gerard el que me dio la carta de mi madre.- Todos se giran hacia la puerta y ven entrar a Allison. Los primeros en acercarse a ella son su padre y su novio pero los para con un movimiento de mano.- ¿Es verdad?  
\- Allison…  
\- ¿Es verdad o no?- Las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos pero eso no impide que se viera también una llama de esperanza.  
\- Si… Tu madre intentó matarme, Allison.  
\- ¿Y no me lo dijiste por lo que dijo Stiles?- El chico asiente y de repente se oye un golpe que rebota en las paredes de la clínica y nadie se mueve ni un centímetro. Todos están sorprendidos al ver que Allison ha propinado una sonora bofetada a Scott.- No vuelvas a ocultarme cosas de este tipo. Sabía de lo que era capaz mi madre pero… Pero… No podría haberla perdonado nunca si te hubiera matado…- Se gira hacia Derek y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Te agradezco que protegieras a Scott pero no apruebo lo que hiciste. Mi madre…  
\- ¡Allison!- La cazadora se queda muda al oír a su padre hablarle en ese tono tan firme.- Si, tienes razón. Derek la mordió pero tu madre eligió como morir con dignidad. Y si no la tenemos aquí ahora es porque Gerard también le lavó la cabeza como a Kate o a ti. Victoria fue increíble y todo lo que hizo lo hizo por protegerte… Aunque estaba equivocada de quién protegerte.  
\- Papá…  
\- Allison. ¿Qué ponía en la carta que Victoria te dejó?

Padre e hija se van a hablar de sus asuntos a otra sala para tener más intimidad.

\- ¿Creeis que es buena idea?- Pregunta Peter sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que habían salido los Argent.  
\- Tienen asuntos que resolver. No nos toca a nosotros meternos en eso.- Espeta Derek soltando el aire y relajando los hombros.- Vamos a pensar un plan por si vuelven a aparecer los alphas.  
\- Derek. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para más tarde? Creo que sería mejor hablarlo estando Allison y su padre delante.- Pregunta Scott algo preocupado. El alpha pasea si vista por todos los presentes de la sala, aunque en los que más incapié hace son en la señora McCall, con la que se siente a gusto y nunca lo ha mirado mal ni lo ha rechazado, al sheriff, con el que aún tenía una larga conversación pendiente por cierto beso y sobre lo concerniente a su hijo, y a Stiles, el chico que está embarazado de él y del que no quiere separarse nunca.  
\- Si. Tienes razón. Además estarás cansado después de recordar tantas cosas. Descansa.

Todos los hombres lobo de la sala, incluso el veterinario, se sorprenden de esa frase. El Derek Hale que todos conocen habría dicho que a la mierda los cazadores y sus traumas, sigamos con lo nuestro. Alan Deaton sonríe orgulloso de ver en como poco a poco el hijo de su anterior alpha, Talía Hale, se va convirtiendo en un alpha que se hacía respetar y escucha a los demás pese a que no había empezado con buen pie.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Pregunta Isaac algo aburrido.  
\- De momento nada. Boyd aun tiene que descansar y recuperarse. Ve con él, Erica.- La rubia asiente y se marcha no sin antes acercarse a Stiles y sonreírle.  
\- Al final todo ha salido bien para los dos y cómo lo has cambiado. No lo reconozco.

Pero no da tiempo a que Stiles le responda, rojo como un tomate. Ya está pensando que tal vez sea ese su nuevo tono de piel al pensar en las veces en las que se ha puesto colorado desde que tiene novio, y sólo hacía apenas unas horas de ello.

\- Bueno… Pues estaremos aquí esperando.  
\- Si y no, Stiles.- Le responde el veterinario con el mismo aire misterioso en la voz que sacaba de quicio al muchacho con un “Sé más que vosotros pero no os diré nada y así la sorpresa que os llevais es mejor”.  
\- ¿A qué se refiere?- Inquiere extrañado el padre del mencionado.  
\- Quiero que Scott e Isaac me ayuden con unas cosas del almacén que quiero darle a la señora McCall para ir prevenida.  
\- ¿Prevenida? ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- No deseo que participe en toda esta confrontación pero usted es una pieza clave para esta manada.- El sheriff suelta un leve bufido al ver el sonrojo de Melissa.- Usted es una enfermera y por lo tanto, tiene el poder de sanar. Le enseñaré a curar a los hombres lobo. Qué hierbas usar y cómo. Será algo complicado compaginarlo con su vida y su trabajo. Espero no estar cargándola con demasiado.  
\- No te preocupes, Deaton. Lo prefiero así. Desde que me enteré de lo de los alphas necesito estar todo el tiempo posible ocupada y volver a estudiar un poco me vendrá bie, además de saber como curar a mi hijo.  
\- Pues vamos entonces.

Los cuatro salen de la sala y ya solo quedan los Stilinski y Derek, tensándose el ambiente más de lo que alguien podría imaginar y que cualquier sonido procedente de sus gargantas sería de producir una distorsión capáz de alterarlo todo. Los tres están nerviosos. Derek puede oír los latidos algo acelerados de padre e hijo al igual que Stiles puede oír el de su pareja y su padre. Así que decide romper el hielo.

\- Bueno… Todo parece ir bien ¿no creeis?  
\- Oh, si. Bastante bien la verdad.  
\- No esperaba tanta organización después de lo que me has contado.  
\- ¿Contado?  
\- Stiles me dijo que no había mucha comunicación ni confianza desde que formaste a tu manada pero parece ser que eso es asunto del pasado.  
\- Si…. Gracias, señor.  
\- Llámame John, Derek. Después de todo, ya puedo decir que eres mi yerno.  
\- ¡Papá!  
\- No me mires así, hijo. No has sido tú quien ha hecho el ridículo besando a un crío.  
\- ¿Crío?-`Pregunta de forma iperceptible el lobo ante semejante adjetivo para él. Bien es cierto que para su suegro, él es un crío.  
\- Papá, no esperaba que fueras a hacerlo literalmente.  
\- Soy un hombre de palabra, hijo.  
\- ¿Y?… ¿Y no está molesto?  
\- ¿Qué si estoy molesto porque el tipo más peligroso que he conocido en mi vida, que es un hombre lobo, alpha, que parece sacado de un capitulo de C.S.I. es el novio de mi hijo adolescente que se ha quedado embarazado? No, no lo estoy.- Rápidamente posa su mirada en su hijo y este traga saliva con dificultad por los nervios.- No después de ver su cara al salir a buscarte antes y el cómo te mira. No tengo dudas.- Derek acaba de descubrir de dónde viene la afamada verborrea de Stiles.  
\- ¿Cómo me mira? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?- El sheriff se ríe y niega con la cabeza.  
\- Es por cómo te mira. Te mira como yo miraba a tu madre.  
\- Papá…  
\- Así que habrá que poner otro plato en la mesa en navidad y… Habrá que ver también guarderías para llevar a los niños y…  
\- Un momento, sheriff. ¿Quiere decir…? ¿Que me acepta? ¿Acepta y permite que sea el novio de Stiles? ¿Por qué?- Derek no entiende nada. Es todo demasiado fácil.- ¿Por qué así tan de buenas? No entiendo nada.  
\- Por que sé que lo quieres de verdad, que lo vuestro es sincero pese a ser tan jóvenes y tú te mereces un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado y por lo que has luchado.- Si el corazón del moreno latía más rápido de lo habitual, ahora es como si fuera un tren a doscientos cuatenta kilómetros hora. Es tanta la comprensión del sheriff en su voz que hasta le cuesta tomar algo de aire debido a lo abrumado que se encuentra.- Además Stiles es como Claudia, su madre. Una vez que ha decidido algo no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo que si te pido es que intentes que no se meta en tantos líos.  
\- Eso intentaré.- Intentará porque conociendo los dos a Stiles como lo conocen saben que es prácticamente una empresa imposible de llevar a cabo.

En ese momento oyen la campana de la entrada que indica que alguien acaba de entrar. Stiles y Derek agudizan sus sentidos y al momento salen corriendo hacia afuera para encontrarse a un grupo de personas. En total cinco, cuatro hombres y una mujer. La mujer es la que había aparecido antes y el hombre que había atacado a Stiles estaba entre ellos. También están un par de gemelos de pelo castaño y facciones tan cuadradas que no parecían ser mayores que Stiles. El último era un hombre que lleva gafas de sol y que usa un bastón blanco.

\- Buenas tardes. Me alegro de que hayáis sido vosotros los que hayáis salido a recibirnos.- Sonrie aquel extraño hombre mientras avanzaba hasta la puertecilla que da paso al interior de la clínica.  
\- ¡Vosotros!- Sisea exaltado Derek.  
\- Si, así es. Había pensado que debíamos presentarnos.- Sonríe el hombre sin inmutarse por la agresividad palpable en la voz del alpha.  
\- ¿Y presentarse es atacar por que sí a mi manada?  
\- Admito que no es algo que tenía pensado. Se salió de nuestros planes y perdí de vista a Kali y Eniss. Siempre han sido algo… Rebeldes.- Derek y Stiles están sorprendidos, no se explican como ese hombre puede hablar con tanta tranquilidad y confianza.- Pido disculpas por las molestias causadas a tu manada.  
\- No creo que molestias sea casi romperle un brazo a una loba y atacar a un humano.- Añade de golpe Lydia que ha aparecido con todos los demás.  
\- Cierto… Aunque lo de humano… Si, eso puede tener algo de sentido.- Stiles se tensa. Lo saben, saben quién es Stiles y qué es para la manada de Beacon Hills.  
\- ¿A qué has venido aquí, Deucalion?- Añade impasivo Derek. Todos menos Deaton y Peter se sorprenden al ver que el alpha lo conoce.  
\- Veo que me recuerdas, Derek. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Siento lo de tu madre y tu familia.  
\- Recuerdo el hombre que eras cuando tratabas con mi madre. Pero dudo que seas el mismo que entonces.- Su molestia va aumentando a cada palabra que pronuncia y milagrosamente no se está transformando pese a la ira que lo embarga al recordar cómo un miembro de su manada atacó a Stiles. Especialmente cuando miró directamente a Eniss y Kali. Pero cesa de golpe al sentir una mano en el hombro.  
\- Ahora no es el momento, Derek.  
\- Peter… Veo que a pesar del incendio sigues siendo tan escurridizo como siempre. Había oído que tu sobrino te había matado.  
\- Es algo complicado pero no puedo darle ese gusto a nadie.- Sonríe maliciosamente. Ya había sido encasillado en ese papel de cínico y prepotente por todos y ya le da igual lo que piensen de él gracias al perdón del joven Stilinski y su promesa de una familia. Se prometió que protegería a esa familia pasara lo que pasara después de no poder haber hecho nada por la suya, aunque no se ganase el perdón de los demás y siempre lo dejaran de lado. No quería volver a ser ese hombre corrompido por la venganza y la sed de poder. No cuando alguien le dio motivos para creer que aún había algo bueno en él.- Pero te repito lo mismo que ha dicho mi sobrino. ¿A qué has venido?  
\- Cuando me enteré de que el último de los Hale estaba vivo y había conseguido convertirse en el alpha de Beacon Hills decidí que quería tenerlo en mi manada.  
\- Derek no se unirá nunca a tu manada.- Espeta Erica bastante enfadada, recordando su encuentro con la alpha.  
\- Una beta muy valiente y dispuesta. Debes estar orgulloso de tu manada, Derek.  
\- Sólo ha dicho lo que pienso pero si, estoy orgullosa de ella y todos los miembros de mi manada.- Esas palabras inspiran a todo el mundo. Sienten que pese a todos sus errores pueden confiar plenamente en él y que haría cualquier cosa por ellos.  
\- Preciosas palabras.- Suelta sarcásticamente Kali dando unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de Deucalion.  
\- Kali, tus modales. Hemos venido a presentarnos formalmente. No a causar problemas.  
\- Ya habéis causado problemas desde que pusisteis un pie en Beacon Hills.  
\- Chris Argent… Me agrada saber que los cazadores nunca cambian. Bueno, casi todos. Tú eres la excepción.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Jovencita, deduzco que tú eres su hija y pese a la madera de serbal que rodea este lugar puedo oler en ti al joven Scott McCall pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, él es una excepción agradable. Caza a los que matan, cumplen un código que en mi opinión merece halagos. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu abuelo.  
\- Deucalion.- Le llama uno de los jóvenes que está detrás de él.  
\- Si. Tienes razón, Ethan. Nos estamos desviando del tema.- Le sonríe al joven.- Ya conocéis a Kali, Eniss y Ethan pero permitidme presentaros a su hermano mayor, Aiden.- El mencionado sólo sonríe mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos.- También vengo a deciros que por circunstancias recientes no vamos a actuar hasta dentro de un tiempo.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunta extrañado Scott por todos.  
\- Tomároslo como un regalo.  
\- ¿Un regalo?- Se preguntan todos extrañados, mirándose los unos a los otros. Entonces Stiles da un par de pasos hacia atrás algo asustado. Derek lo mira y ve su preocupación en la cara. Mira al sheriff para que lo pare mientras se pone delante del chico, tapándole.  
\- Así es, Derek. No te ofreceré unirte a mi manada hasta que los cachorros hayan nacido.- Todos se tensan por esas palabras. Scott, Peter, Erica y Lydia dan un paso a adelante, situándose a los lados de Derek.- En verdad sois una manada bastante peculiar… Muy variada…  
\- ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti?  
\- No se preocupe, sheriff. Nos quedaremos en la ciudad pero me encargaré personalmente que ningún miembro de mi manada haga nada que pueda causarle problemas.  
\- ¡Deucalion!- Rápidamente el hombre quita la punta de su bastón y se lo clava a la mujer que lo acompaña en el hombro, salpicando parte del suelo con su sangre y llenando el ambiente de un quejido sordo que eriza el vello a algunos de la manada de Derek.- ¿Por qué?...  
\- Kali, querida. Se nota que tú no tienes perspectiva de la situación… Da igual. Soy tu alpha y tú me obedecerás quieras o no. Ya sabes que puedo prescindir de alguno pero desearía no tener motivos para hacerlo. ¿Me harías ese favor?  
\- S-si…  
\- Buena chica.- Se gira hacia la manada de Beacon Hills, saca un pañuelo y limpia la afilada punta que le había clavado a Kali. Sonríe y le pone la tapa.- Perdonad la interrupción. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, si! Nos quedaremos pero no molestaremos en ningún momento hasta que te ofrezca unirte a mi manada. Hasta entonces cuidaros.- Se vuelve para marcharse cuando Derek lo para.  
\- ¿Qué garantía nos das de que harás lo que dices?  
\- Tienes razón. Necesitas hechos, no palabras. Ethan, Aiden, traedla.

Los dos chicos asienten y salen de la clínica. ¿Traedla? ¿A quién? Derek le coge de la mano a Stiles mientras su padre le agarra el hombro derecho. Erica y Scott se ponen cerca de él mientras Lydia se sitúa entre los Hale. Peter la mira y sonríe. Ella lo mira y le devuelve la sonrisa. Rápidamente los dos miran a su alpha, que no deja de mirar a Deucalion. Entonces entran los gemelos seguidos de una chica, una chica que hace que los corazones de Peter y Derek se aceleren de forma desbocada. Todos se dan cuenta y Stiles se acera a mirar a Derek a la cara. Lo que ve le sobrecoge. Es una mezcla de dolor, alivio, tristeza y alegría. Rápidamente intenta hacerle reaccionar pero no lo consigue. Por su lado, Lydia e Isaac intentan hacer lo mismo con Peter pero obtienen el mismo resultado. Se giran y miran más detenidamente a la chica. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño, los ojos marrones y la misma mirada que Derek y Peter. Su labio interior tiembla y unas pequeñas y finas lágrimas recorren su rostro.

\- Ella es mi garantía de mi buena fe.- Se gira hacia la chica y le sonríe.- Como te prometí, te he traido con ellos. Ve.  
\- Gracias…

La chica anda lentamente, sobrecogida, hasta situarse frente a la puerta. No desvía la vista de Derek en ningún momento.

\- No puede ser…- Susurra casi de forma imperceptible Peter. Deaton avanza hacia la puerta y la abre. Kali y Eniss muestran sus ojos rojos pero Deucalion les dice que se controlen o se marchen. Sólo dan unos pasos hacia a tras. La chica avanza hasta siturse frente a Derek.  
\- Derek…- Stiles no entiende nada. Siente molestia hacia esa chica. Se nota que era alguien que Derek conoce muy bien y que pensaba que no volvería a ver pero esa reacción por parte del que ahora era su novio le irrita.  
\- ¿Cora?... ¿Eres tú de verdad?  
\- Si… Soy yo, hermano.  
\- Pero el incendio… Pensé que…  
\- ¿Qué incendio?  
\- Derek, la encontramos hace un año en Sudamérica. No recuerda nada y no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó hasta allí. Me dijo que despertó en un hospital de Santiago de Chile poco antes de que la encontrásemos y me dijo que buscaba a su familia. Le prometí que la llevaría con su familia y eso he hecho. Espero que consideres mi oferta. Hasta la próxima y espero que nazcan bien.

La manada de alphas se marcha de la clínica veterinaria y Cora se lanza a abrazar a su hermano. Derek no sabe que pensar o decir. Sólo la abraza mientras la chica llora y mira a Stiles preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si que no puedo deciros ni siquiera una fecha aproximada del capítulo. Todo dependerá de la musa, la evolución de mis manos y los exámenes finales. Así que os pido más de esa infinita paciencia que tenéis conmigo.  
> Nos vemos y un abrazo.


	10. La niña perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, he vuelto. Es una alegría haberse quitado ya de encima exámenes finales, prácticas, deberes sociales y, lo peor de todo, qué coño hago ahora con mi vida que he terminado los estudios. No he parado apuntándome a cosas y demás historias de papeleos.  
> Lo primero de todo es pediros perdón por semejante retraso pero si no estoy en condiciones para escribir por todas las preocupaciones que he tenido hasta la fecha. También que mi musa es caprichosa y me da ideas para otras hostiroas que como mucho se quedan anotadas o algo porque apenas he podido tocar el ordenador para algo que no sea estudiar o mirar fechas y datos. Pero ante todo quiero recordaros que no me rendiré con esta historia y la continuaré hasta el final. Solo pido paciencia aunque intentaré por todos los medios estar más activo y por ello os quiero dar una sorpresa pero no os la diré aún pero espero que os guste y compense algo todo este tiempo sin escribir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de misfavoritos y pienso que me ha salido perfecto, dentro de mis propios controles de calidad, y que lo disfrutaréis al igual que yo.  
> También quiero deciros que hoy tenía que publicar si o si por dos motivos, el primero porque ya era hora y el segundo porque esta noche se verá la luna azul, al menos en España no sé si en el otro lado del charco ya la habréis visto o no y si la habéis visto espero que os deleitarais con su vista.

Stiles abre la puerta del loft y acto seguido entran Derek y su hermana aferrada a él. La noche había caído antes de lo que nadie se esperaba. Mientras Stiles ve entrar a los hermanos recuerda lo ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas.

Había sido atacado por la manada de alphas, había descubierto lo que siente por el alpha de la suya propia. Lo había hecho y todo al verlo correr a salvarle y no como las otras veces sino con tal ferocidad que podría haber llegado a dar miedo pero entonces lo comprendió, lo que los unía no era solo los cachorros que tenía creciendo en su interior, al estar conviviendo con él y conocerlo mejor, tal vez de una forma que nadie podría haber imaginado, llegó a enamorarse de él. Y lo mejor de todo es que él sentía lo mismo y quería tener una familia junto a él. Tal vez no pudiera devolver a los Hale la familia que Kate les arrebató pero si que intentaría darles una, tal y como le dijo a Peter. Pero el beso que su padre le dio a su ahora novio fue demasiado cómico y chocante como para permitir que se pudiera reír. En la vida se había imaginado a su padre hacer eso con nadie, sólo lo veía haciéndolo con su madre o incluso, y ya concentrándose mucho cuando se lo permitía el TDAH que llevaba un tiempo sin dar por culo, con Melissa McCall. Pero no todo fue felicidad, seguía preocupado por su conversación con Allison, sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a una madre pero tampoco podía reprenderla por odiar a Derek. Tenía sus motivos y razones, solo esperaba que con el tiempo comprendiera que Derek no sería capaz de dañarlo como ella pensaba.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue la visita de Deucalion y su manada. Recordó la sarnosa sonrisa de Kali y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. También recordó a Eniss cuando intentó estrujarlo entre sus músculos como si fuese una uva y el terror que sintió que le impidió reaccionar.  
No se esperaba que Derek conociera a Deucalion pero supone que sería cosa de cuando su familia vivía pero sabe perfectamente que su sorpresa no fue nada comparada con la del padre de sus hijos al ver a su hermana viva.

Se deja caer en el sofá mientras Derek lleva a Cora al piso de arriba. Agacha la cabeza y se desliza lentamente hasta tumbarse de lado en el sofá sin mirar a un punto fijo y volver a perderse en sus recuerdos.

\- Es tan extraño todo…

Pero ahí estaba todo, la hermana perdida de Derek, Cora Hale. Una chica que parece tener su edad, y de hecho la tiene porque la recuerda de su primer curso de la primaria. Una chica bastante tímida que solo hablaba con Danny, seguramente porque ya desde pequeño le caía bien a todos, y que siempre estaba detrás de sus hermanos mayores. Recuerda que entonces esa fue la primera vez que él y Derek se vieron aunque nunca intercambiaron palabras hasta que haría un año se conocieron.  
Como era de suponer la llegada de Cora no dejó indiferente a nadie. Todos estaban ahí, rodeando a Derek que aferraba a su hermana, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, y sin saber que hacer y sólo mirando a Stiles.  
Recuerda que pasaron dentro de la clínica y sólo foronron a una sala Derek, Peter, Deaton y el sheriff. El resto se quedaron fuera sin saber que decir. Stiles estaba frente a la puerta mirándola, sintiéndose tan inútil como cuando esperas a que la operación a vida o muerte de un ser querido termine bien. Sólo se oían los sollozos de la pequeña de los Hale. Stiles sabía que era duro, durísimo para su aplha y para todos pero en especial para él. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que salieron Peter y el sheriff.  
Su padre lo miró sin saber que decir, sólo le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó. Peter parecía más consternado. Andó hasta uno de los sillones vacíos que había al lado de Lydia y se dejó caer, se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un buen par de suspiros. Por un momento le pareció ver que ella le puso la mano en el hombro pero lo dudó. Ella lo odiaba y si no lo hacía poco le faltaba.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y al fin Derek y Cora salieron. Les dijo a todos que se fueran a sus casas y que fueran con cuidado, que no se fiaba de los alphas. Le dijo a Isaac que se fuera con el sheriff y que no lo dejase solo en ningún momento. Stiles lo agradeció infinitamente porque, pese a estar aún en shock por recuperar a una hermana que creía muerta, pensase en los demás. El humano pensó que realmente Derek se estaba volviendo en el alpha que merecía ser. Tras despedirse de todos Alan le dijo que iría al día siguiente al loft de Derek para hacerle una revisión con Melissa, que tenía el día libre. Su padre dijo que iría también. Pensó que eso alegraría a Derek, ver como estaban sus hijos pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado. Puede que tuviera demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darse cuenta de eso.

El final de ese día fue él quién condujo el camaro de su novio mientras llevaba a su novio y a su cuñada en la parte de atrás. En cualquier otro momento Derek no le habría dejado conducir su coche tan tranquilamente y él se habría puesto a saltar como un loco por conducir un coche de verdad. No es que su pequeño jeep no lo fuera pero no podría correr con él como correría con el coche de Derek.

De repente sintió una mano acariciándole la cara suavemente y se asustó, saltando en el sitio.

\- Lo siento…- Stiles se recupera al escuchar la voz grave de Derek que está arrodillado frente a él con cara de no haber descansado en mucho tiempo. El estar hablando con su hermana de tantas cosas lo ha dejado agotado.  
\- Derek…- Sin pensárselo ni un solo instante lo envuelve con sus brazos y recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, notando como el alpha pasa sus brazos por su cintura y lo estrecha a él, soltando un suspiro y relajando sus hombros.- Ya ha pasado…- Susurra pasando lenta y suavemente su mano por su cabeza.- Hoy ha sido un día agotador pero ya a pasado… Yo estoy aquí.- Derek se aferra más a él, deseando sentir sus latidos tranquilizadores y el calor que acaricia su destemplado cuerpo.  
\- No sé qué hacer…- El humano entiende a que se refiere. A Cora.- No sé qué hacer…- Empieza a sollozar, moviendo los hombros de forma incontrolada y hunde más la cabeza, enterrándola en el pecho de Stiles. El chico entiende que aunque le abra su corazón aún es pronto para que Derek le deje verle el rostro en ese estado. Simplemente lo agarra con más fuerza y le acaricia la espalda.  
\- Derek… Todo va a ir bien. Deberías alegrarte de que al menos tu hermana sobreviviera al incendio. La vuelves a tener a tu lado.  
\- Pero no recuerda nada de lo que pasó… Le he tenido que decir que mamá, papá… Todos murieron en el incendio que destruyó la mansión.- Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Stiles y se agarra más a su lobo.  
\- ¿Le has dicho lo de Laura?...- Derek niega con la cabeza.  
\- No… Cora era la que más idolatraba a Laura, siempre estaba pegada a ella.- Un nudo de impotencia se le forma en el estómago y entiende que no le haya dicho nada.- Además también quería mucho a Peter y eso la destrozaría más…  
\- Entiendo…  
\- Le he dicho que ella murió en el incendio, no quería mentirle pero no podía decirle la verdad.- Stiles sonríe y agradece que Cora tenga a alguien en el mundo que se preocupa de ella como lo hace Derek.  
\- Eso está bien por ahora. Pero sabes que algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad.

El alpha levanta la mirada, mostrándose más vulnerable que nunca, con los ojos vidriosos y empañados de lágrimas. Stiles le acaricia suavemente el rostro, sintiendo el tacto áspero de la barba de tres días que siempre lleva el alpha en la palma de su mano y sintiéndose completamente feliz al observar a Derek acariciándola con su mejilla, viendo como cae una imperceptible lágrima por su rostro. El muchacho no deja que avance mucho ya que la recoge con el pulgar de la mano y se la quita de la cara. Instintivamente y sin entender por qué ni cómo, sus ojos se vuelven dorados y se acerca a su alpha hasta depositar un pequeño y suave beso en ellos. Derek se pega más a ellos mientras siguen en la misma posición por minutos.

\- De lo que me tengo que alegrar es que no sólo he recuperado a Cora, sino que estás conmigo para mantenerme.- Susurra sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Causando el mismo efecto en su humano.- Eres mi ancla. Ahora y siempre  
\- Siempre.

Derek se levanta y se sienta al lado de Stiles pero no está cómodo con esa posición, así que lo tumba suavemente entre él y el respaldo del sofá, haciendo que el chico apoye su cabeza en su antebrazo mientras lo cubre con el otro y una pierna. Así puede disfrutar del tranquilo y relajante aroma de Stiles. Su Stiles desde ese día. Siempre será su Stiles. Su valiente, leal, puro y ya no tan frágil humano. El alpha ya había perdido demasiado pero ya no podía permitirse perder nada ni a nadie. Ni a sus betas, ni a su hermana, ni a Stiles ni sus hijos. Esos pequeños cachorros que están de camino le han abierto las puertas de una vida que hacía años se resignó a no poder alcanzar por haber perdido a su familia por culpa de una calientapollas como Kate Argent y sus jodidas hormonas de lobo adolescente en efervescencia. Pero ahí está, una persona en la que piensa que nunca le haría daño ni le traicionaría y podría redimirse por lo que le hizo a Paige para hacer que no sufriera más. Sabe que Stiles es más fuerte que Peige y mil veces mejor persona de lo que Kate Argent habría sido en su vida. Él es el único que puede hacer que su alma deje de estar entre las sombras y pueda volver a ser, al menos de lejos, la persona que era.

\- Derek… ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Nada… Nada que no quiera que no pase.- Le sonríe suavemente mientras el acaricia el pelo.- Sólo que me agrada estar así contigo.  
\- Ni que fuera la chica de la relación.- Le susurra en un puchero.  
\- ¿Te recuerdo quién está embarazado y tiene a dos futuros hombres lobo en su interior?- Le responde con un tono burlón y una sonrisa más amplia que antes.

Stiles se sonroja y esconde la cabeza en el pecho del alpha antes de levantarla molesto pero igual de sonrojado.

\- Te o-di-o.  
\- No es verdad.- Le dice seriamente Derek, mirándole a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones que hacen que quiera gritar de felicidad a los cuatro vientos que lo ama si no fuera porque ni él mismo se atrevía y podría darle algo a cualquiera de sus conocidos. Ya bastante había tenido con el beso de su suegro. Ni en sus sueños más bizarros se lo hubiera imaginado.  
\- ¿Y tú que sabes?- Pregunta nervioso el humano intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón desbocado al sentir la firme pero encandiladora mirada de Derek Hale sobre él mismo.  
\- Tu corazón te delata y…

En ese momento notan algo. Algo que no habían sentido antes ninguno de los dos, haciendo que se sobresaltasen de la sorpresa. Se incorporan rápidamente y se quedan mirándose sin saber que decir con la boca abierta. Ya no saben si ha sido su imaginación o ha pasado de verdad. Era un ligero e imperceptible ruido, como si se hubiera movido algo. Por un momento los dos miran a las escaleras preocupados. Derek se levanta hasta las escaleras en dos zancadas de una forma tan sigilosa que a Stiles en otro momento le hubiera causado algún escalofrío o incluso hubiera empezado a desarrollar alguna teoría sobre ello pero en ese momento piensa más en si a Cora le ha pasado algo. Derek sube las escaleras mientras su pareja lo ve desaparecer por ellas. Stiles sonríe pensando en lo feliz que se tiene que sentir Derek al recuperar a su hermana pese a que no recuerda nada. Casi que mejor si tuviera que recordar años de soledad. Se apoya sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y enciende la única lámpara que hay en el salón, que descansa encima de una simple mesita de metal, sin tener que levantarse y arrastrar los pies hasta el interruptor de la luz.  
Prefiere la luz de una lámpara, es más íntima y seguro que su novio no pondría ninguna pega. Ve que al lado de la lámpara una manta verdosa, lisa y sin ninguna arruga. La coge y se la echa encima. Entonces aparece Derek bajando los últimos escalones de un salto.

\- ¿Cómo está Cora?- Pregunta levantándose del sofá de golpe al verlo, tirando la manta a sus pies en el acto.  
\- Sigue dormida. La he tapado.  
\- Eres un buen hermano mayor.  
\- Siento que se lo debo…- Susurra bajando la vista al suelo.  
\- No se lo debes. Es tu hermana menor y es normal que los hermanos mayores cuiden de los pequeños.- Derek se acerca a él y coge la manta para colocársela por encima de la cabeza, haciendo que le cayese por los hombros hasta tocar el suelo.  
\- ¿Cómo lo haces para que todo parezca tan sencillo?- El chico le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir cuando hablas y lo haces ver todo más fácil de lo que es? ¿Que parece que no hay ningún problema grave? Y todo cuando abres esa boca y sueltas un discurso.- Stiles se pone rojo hasta las orejas por todos esos elogios.

Siempre había pensado que su boca sólo servía para meterse en líos o complicar las cosas. Hasta Scott se lo dijo alguna vez pero pasó como casi siempre hacía pero esta vez le hacía sentirse en una nube. Se pega a Derek y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro mientras el mayor lo envuelve en sus brazos. Los dos se dejan caer en el sofá, quedando Derek sobre el mueble y el joven Stilinski sobre él. Escuchando los latidos del otro hasta que los dos se sobresaltan por lo mismo que antes.

\- ¡Stiles!- Espeta algo nervioso el hombre lobo al sentir que esa sensación como su fuese un rumor proviene del humano.  
\- Derek…- Susurra sorprendido por las mismas causas. Se lleva lentamente las manos al vientre y vuelve a ocurrir.  
\- ¿Es…?- La sorpresa no cabe en Derek y apenas puede articular palabra alguna de la emoción, tanta que hasta siente que su corazón va a salirse del pecho.  
\- Han dado una patada…- Los dos se sonríen.

Rápidamente Stiles le coge la mano a Derek y se la lleva a su barriga. El alpha le sonríe tontamente al humano al sentir de nuevo a alguno de los bebés dar un ligero e imperceptible golpe. Es una sensación extraña, como si tuvieras la mano sobre la superficie del agua y notases que algo se mueve dentro de ella. Lentamente, Derek se levanta y se arrodilla frente a Stiles y pega su oído a él, afinando todo lo posible su oído de lobo hasta notar un par de apenas e imperceptibles ritmos. Son inconfundiblemente el sonido de dos corazones. Dos corazones que están creciendo cada día más y que luchan por querer vivir. Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan en esa posición, Stiles acariciando y revolviendo el pelo a Derek y el otro escuchando fascinado su barriga.

Los dos, felices y sintiéndose más unidos que nunca, se recuestan en el sofá, se tapan con la manta y se duermen en un cálido abrazo.

A las horas siguientes, cuando el sol ya ha salido despierta alguien en el piso de arriba. Cora se levanta lentamente sin desperezarse, aparta las cortinas y ve el pueblo extenderse bajo sus ojos. Un pueblo del que hacía más de siete años que había seguido sin ella, sin su familia. Hasta su hermano se fue de allí abrumado por el dolor de la pérdida. Según le dijo Derek, él se volvió el alpha sin saber cómo. Tal vez al morir su madre se le transmitió el estatus de alpha o a saber. Un par de pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas bajan por su rostro al recordar a su madre. No recuerda mucho de su madre ya que cuando ocurrió el incendio, tenía diez años y antes de eso era borroso por cosa del coma. Sigue preguntándose cómo acabó en Sudamérica pero le daba igual. Se limpia las lágrimas al recordar que su hermano y su tío están vivos. Que no todo está perdido pese a ese duro golpe pero se no puede evitar sentirse una extraña con ellos. Los recuerda tal y como eran, cariñosos y cercanos con ella, como siempre fue pero no se hace ninguna idea de lo que habían pasado. No le resulta fácil pensar que su hermano vagó sólo por el mundo desde los quince años pensando que su única familia viva estaba en coma, ajeno de todo.  
Se da un ligero golpe en la cara para despejarse y se dirige al piso de abajo. Su sorpresa no tiene forma posible de descripción al encontrarse el panorama que se encuentra en el salón. Está su hermano pero mirando a una especie de televisor agarrado de Stiles, de él si se acuerda ya que la llevó a casa de su hermano y le dejó su espacio con él. Se lo agradecía ¿pero qué hacía un humano agarrándole la mano a su hermano? ¿Y quiénes eran los demás? Recordaba a dos de ellos, el moreno era también un lobo, supone que un beta de su hermano y el otro era el veterinario que le quitó la barrera de madera de serbal que la separaba de su hermano. ¿Pero quién es la mujer que está sentada al lado de su hermano? ¿O el otro hombre que parece ser un policía?

\- Mira.- Señala la mujer morena a la pantalla con una sonrisa.- Aquí están. Que grandes están…  
\- Es normal, Melissa. Ya tienen casi dos meses.- Le dice amablemente el veterinario mientras se posiciona mejor para ver la pantalla.  
\- ¡Déjame ver! Quiero verlos.- Dice el beta intentando ver entre tantas cabezas.

¿Qué es eso tan interesante que todos miran? Da un paso pero el sonido del crujido de la madera asusta a todos, que se giran, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Cora…  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Derek?- Su hermano siente un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar. No le había dicho nada de su situación con Stiles pero tenía que saberlo aunque ya era demasiado todo lo que ella había escuchado el día anterior pero aún así debe saberlo, debe saber lo que es Stiles para él. Entonces es Stiles el que se le adelanta.  
\- ¡Cora! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Deprisa!- Le grita eufórico moviendo los brazos desde su posición de forma demasiado exagerada. La chica, algo desconfiada camina hasta él, donde rápidamente le coge de la mano con efusividad y tira de ella hasta sentarla a su lado. La cara del chico muestra una sonrisa muy amplia. Tanto que parece que hay más boca que cara. Se fija en el ligero movimiento de los lunares de su cara y que contrasta con su pálida piel. De repente se gira y la mira con sus grandes ojos marrones y hasta casi dorados que brillan como si echase chispas.- ¡Mira!

Cora Hale siente que todo pasa a cámara lenta, los segundos, la gente a su alrededor y hasta ella misma. Sus ojos se dilatan al ver una pantalla. Es un monitor, pero no uno cualquiera, es un monitor de ecografías y muestra la imagen de dos cosas con forma humana. ¿Dos bebés? Baja su vista hasta el aparato que hay conectado a él y sigue el cable hasta llegar a la mano de esa mujer que la mira expectante, buscando cualquier cosa en ella. Sigue hasta llegar a la sonda que descansa rodeada de un gel algo azulado sobre una barriga abultada, pálida y llena de lunares. Asciende su vista hasta la cara a la que pertenece esa barriga, la de Stiles que le sonríe cariñosamente y que contrasta con su desencajado rostro. Porque la mandíbula tiene un límite, sino su boca tocaría el suelo del piso como mínimo. ¿Está embarazado? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¡Si es un hombre!! ¡Y un humano!

\- Cora….- La loba siente el cálido tacto de su mano en su hombro mezclado con la preocupación en su voz. Pero todo se queda lejano para ella en esos momentos hasta que la voz del adolescente y un apretón en su mano la devuelven a la realidad.- Cora.- Le susurra tranquilamente Stiles.- Tranquila. Todo está bien.- ¿Qué todo está bien? La chica no piensa lo mismo.  
\- ¿C-Como? ¿Q-quién te ha-ha he-hecho esto?...- Pregunta entrecortadamente sin salir de su asombro.  
\- Fui yo.- La chica siente como el mundo se le cae encima al reconocer la voz que le ha respondido. Se gira y observa los ojos verdes de su hermano que le miran preocupado y le piden comprensión.  
\- Es una larga historia pero quiero decirte algo.- Mira confundido al humano. ¿Decirle el qué? No entiende nada. Ya todo le da vueltas y la cabeza le va a estallar de tantas emociones. Casi está apunto de arrepentirse haberse encontrado a su hermano, que ha embarazado a un chico de su edad y no entiende cómo, si no fuera por las palabras que le dice Stiles.- Sé que todo es muy confuso para ti ahora pero quiero que sepas que es genial que estés viva, que estés aquí con tu hermano y que haya podido conocerte y vale que todo esto de que esté embarazado de tu hermano es muy chocante, créeme. Varios de los aquí presentes pueden confirmar que no fue mi mejor momento. La cosa es que… Sé que te sientes sola y perdida, que sientes que este no es tu lugar, que no reconoces ni a Derek ni a Peter, que todo es negro y quieres salir corriendo pero no es así. Ellos están contentos de tenerte de vuelta, de saber que estás viva…- Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de la muchacha al sentir que incluso un desconocido puede llegar a entenderla y le dice que tiene que alegrarse de encontrar algo de su pasado, de que su pasado esté contento con su vuelta. Se siente tan feliz que las lágrimas van a salir de un momento a otro. Y todo por un humano… No,, no por un humano, por Stiles.- Yo no puedo devolverte a tu familia ni nada de eso… Pero…- ¿Pero?- Quiero que te quedes aquí. Que pases tiempo con tu familia, que nos conozcamos. Puede que te parezca un extraño y un bicho raro pero la cuestión es que… No puedo devolverte a tu familia pero tienes una aquí mismo, de la que yo quiero formar parte.- Las lágrimas le abrasan los carrillos. Son tantas emociones y sinceridad por parte de Stiles que la sobrepasan y la llenan de calor.- Todos estamos para ti y queremos conocerte y también ellos.- Señala a la pantalla. La chica la mira suspirando.- Ellos son tus sobrinos y estoy seguro que desean conocerte tanto como yo.  
\- Stiles…- Susurran los dos hermanos emocionados por esas palabras. Si ya Derek se siente emocionado y feliz por las palabras de su chico que hasta a él casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Se siente orgulloso de su Stiles, orgulloso de su habilidad disipar el dolor y las tinieblas del corazón de la gente, de que pueda animar a cualquiera con una sonrisa y sinceridad en su voz. No puede sentirse más orgulloso y agradecido por tenerlo.  
\- Puede que no sea la familia que esperabas encontrar o que quisieras tener pero… Al menos puedo ofrecerte una donde siempre habrá sitio para ti.

La chica no aguanta más y se echa sobre el pecho del humano y lo suelta todo. Suelta todo lo que tiene dentro. Todo lo que siente en ese momento. Acaba de conocerlo y siente que puede contar con él para lo que sea. Ya le daba igual si estaba embarazado o le faltaba una pierna o tenía tres testículos. Lo necesita a su lado al igual que su hermano. Siente que con él al lado de su hermano la vida podría volver a ser normal. Desea tenerlo en la familia para y que le sonría, que hable y salga con ella. Quiere que esos bebés nazcan ya para tenerlos entre sus brazos para cuidarlos, protegerlos y tener otro motivo más por el que sonreír y sentirse agradecida hacia Stiles.

Ya no se siente una niña perdida. La niña perdida que buscó durante un año desesperadamente a su familia sin ningún resultado. Tras enterarse de la muerte de su familia pensó que no volvería a sonreír pero la niña perdida que se sentía sola ha hallado no solo a su hermano perdido, sino una nueva familia, dándole igual si había humanos o cualquier cosa en ella. Esa familia nueva es ahora su manada y su nuevo hogar.


	11. Baseball scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así es, la sorpresa son dos capítulos, espero que lo disfrutéis. He acabado subiendo dos capítulos que me han encantado.

Vuelve a ser otro día soleado y sin nubes en Beacon Hills aunque no es como los demás. Hoy es un día distinto, casi especial. Todos están en un claro del bosque.  
Melissa, Allison, Scott e Isaac están terminando de sacar las cosas de los coches mientras el sheriff, Chris, Boyd y Derek montan las mesas y colocan las sillas. Sobre un tronco caído se encuentran hablando Erica, Stiles y Cora mientras juegan a pasarse una pelota de baseball.

En ese momento se para el coche de Lydia y de él salen ella y Jackson. Todos se quedan mirándolo como si no lo hubieran visto nunca. Ahí está con una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros y para sorpresa de todos no está dibujada ninguna mueca de desagrado, parece más bien tranquilo.  
Los dos caminan hasta las mesas. Scott es el primero en hablar.

\- Hola. ¿Qué tal se ha dado el viaje?  
\- Ha sido algo pesado pero mis padres no han puesto ninguna pega en que viniera a pasar el verano con ellos.- Todos se sorprenden de esa respuesta. ¿Es Jackson Whittemore el que está delante de ellos? Hasta Lydia lo mira sorprendida.- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? Lydia me ha contado todo muy por encima.- Dirige su mirada a Derek que lo mira con una ceja alzada.- Así que ponedme al día…- Se queda mudo al ver a Stiles, que se posa al lado del alpha. Lo ve cambiado, distinto. Entonces se fija en la abultada barriga que se nota por debajo de la camiseta.- ¡Dios! ¡Qué gordo te has puesto! ¿Qué has hecho?

Scott y Derek gruñen con fuerza mientras todos le lanzan una mala mirada al beta. Si, oficialmente Jackson Whittmore está de vuelta. Con bordería y superioridad incluida. Pero claro, no sería Jackson si no soltara algo que moleste a alguien. Cuando Derek va a hablar un grito lo para.

\- ¡Piensa rápido!- A nadie le da tiempo a reaccionar. Todo ocurre muy rápido y cuando se dan cuenta, el beta está sangrando por la nariz.- ¡Diana!  
\- ¡Cora!- Le reprende su hermano ante la sonrisa de esta. Peter, Isaac y Erica sonríen por no decir que se ríen por lo bajo. Lo mejor es saber que Jackson los está escuchando. El chico se gira hacia la chica con los ojos azules mientras deja de sangrarle la nariz y saca las garras.  
\- Ni se te ocurra, Jackson.- Le advierte la pelirroja mirándole muy seria.  
\- ¿Algún motivo por el que no debería?- Tanta superioridad ya empieza a molestar a la gente. Melissa y el sheriff no saben que hacer o decir. Claro, todos son hombres lobo.  
\- Es mi hermana.  
\- ¿Esa es tu…?- Pregunta bastante dudoso. Mira a Cora de pies a cabeza mientras le coge de la mano a Stiles que solo le sonríe.  
\- No entiendo qué ha podido ver en esa albóndiga.

Todos se molestan, en especial Jhon. Cuando va a decirle que se calle ocurren dos cosas. La primera es el rugido de Derek completamente transformado acercándose a él. Jackson se ha puesto blanco, sabe que aún sigue siendo su alpha y acaba de cavarse su propia tumba si no llega a ser por Lydia, la segunda cosa, que se planta entre ambos y le cruza la cara a Jackson delante de todos. El sonido retumba entre los árboles y parece extenderse para decirle al mundo que por fin una chica le ha dado al antiguo capitán de lacrosse y natación lo que siempre se ha merecido. Ese instante hace que Derek vuelva a su ser humano. Mira a la chica y ella le sonríe. Nadie sabe cuan agradecido está de que ella haya encontrado una buena salida a lo que podría haber sido yna potencial sangría. Se gira hacia Stiles y le sonríe.

\- Jackson, no te he pedido que vengas aquí a insultar a Stiles o nadie de la manada.- Su voz se vuelve más fuerte a cada palabra y eso solo arranca una sonrisa de orgullo a Stiles, Erica y Allison. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la chica más ególatra de todo el pueblo fuese así? Que una humana defienda de esa manera a otro miembro de la manada.- Te he pedido que vengas porque necesitamos tu ayuda.  
\- Los alphas.- La chica asiente.  
\- Y los cazadores.- Añade la arquera.  
\- Entiendo. Perdón por meterme con tu hermana.  
\- Todos sabemos que no era mi hermana de quién hablabas.- La voz de Derek se endurece mientras le da la espalda y se acerca a Stiles.  
\- Pídele perdón a Stiles.- Le reclama Cora. Jackson se queda meditándolo un rato en silencio. Es orgulloso y puede pasar de él por órdenes de su alpha e incluso su familia directa pero no el insufrible Stiles. Siempre ha encontrado una forma de amargarle el día o fastidiarle, como cierta vez que lo encerraron en un furgón policial.  
\- Tio… Mejor que lo hagas.- Mira con desdén a Scott por ese comentario.  
\- Yo que tu lo haría, Jackson.- ¿Allison también? ¿Qué demonios pasa?  
\- Jackson, te están dando la oportunidad de que lo hagas por ti mismo. Si no lo haces no haré nada por parar a nadie. Tú te lo has buscado solito.  
\- Gracias por los ánimos. Yo también te quiero.- Lydia le sonríe y le da unas pequeñas y suaves palmadas en su espalda.  
\- Esto no es que te quiera o no. Sino que es por Stiles por el que estás aquí.  
\- ¡¿Él?! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- El mencionado va a decir algo pero solo le da tiempo a abrir la boca cuando la pelirroja vuelve a defenderle.  
\- No ha hecho nada pero tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por protegerle. Así que pide perdón.  
\- Solo si me dice por qué se ha puesto como una foca.- Otro comentario más a la lista y más leña al fuego. Melissa no entiende como no se han tirado encima de él, hasta ella está con ganas de hacerlo.  
\- ¿Quieres otro pelotazo?- Le sonríe Erica mientras le da otra pelota de baseball a la menor de los Hale.- Tienes que apuntar mejor, Cora. Ve a los huevos.  
\- Pero la cara es más divertido.- Sonríe Isaac acercándose a ellas.  
\- Ya basta.- Dice Stiles dando unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de Derek que lo mira extrañado.- ¿Quieres saberlo?- El rubio solo lo mira fijamente esperándose cualquier payasada digna de Stilisnki. Lástima que se esperase eso y no la verdad.- Estoy embarazado.- Casi le falta tiempo para echarse a reír como un descosido. Todos endurecen su mirada y el sheriff ya no aguanta más. Ahora entiende las veces que su hijo le decía que Jackson se merecía todas esas bromas que le hizo en el pasado pero Chris lo para agarrándole del hombro.  
\- ¿Tu? ¿Embarazado? Jamás esperé esto de ti, Stilinski. ¿Quién es el desafortunado que se acostó contigo?  
\- Yo.- El chico palidece al oír la respuesta. Derek. Derek Hale se acostó con Stiles. Está jodio. Sobretodo al ver como sus ojos pasan del verde del humano a los rojos del alpha mientras pega al humano a él.- Así que ahora defíneme que entiendes por desafortunado.- Lydia suelta una pequeña risa que se contiene.  
\- ¿Vas a pedirle perdón a Stiles ahora?

El rubio pasa su mirada por todo el mundo, sintiendo la presión que ejerce el grupo. Entonces escucha dos tenues sonidos procedentes de Stiles. Su rostro se pone serio. Ahora empieza a entender la insistencia de su exnovia que volviera. Es algo serio. Si le han pedido que vuelva es porque piensan que sin su ayuda no pueden hacer mucho. Se lo debe a Derek. Le dio lo que quería y aunque empezó de la peor forma posible convirtiéndose en un lagarto asesino, su condición de lobo le ayudó en Londres. Le ayudó a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

\- Stiles, lo siento. No… No entiendo la situación ni cómo ha pasado ¿pero es de verdad lo que estoy escuchando?- El chico se lleva las manos a la barriga y le sonríe de la forma más tonta y feliz que nadie le haya visto.  
\- ¿Los estás oyendo, verdad?  
\- ¿El qué?- Pregunta su padre acercándose a él sin entender mucho. Su hijo le coge de la mano y se lo lleva a la barriga y lo entiende todo al sentir algo.- Oh, dios…  
\- ¿Ya se mueven? ¡Qué rápidos!

Melissa se apresura a acercarse para ver más de cerca como John se arrodilla sin palabras para seguir sintiendo a sus nietos. Esa imagen es algo que hace que la enfermera sonría con ternura. Recordándole como era Rafael cuando estaba embarazada de Scott. Rápidamente el chico es rodeado por todos y empiezan a acariciarle la barriga. Hasta Boyd lo hace de forma curiosa.

\- Están muy inquietos.- Comenta la rubia con una sonrisa mientras pasa su mano por la barriga del chico.  
\- Van a salir a Stiles.- Añade Isaac.  
\- Entonces estamos perdidos.- Susurran Scott, Melissa y John a la vez. Todos los miran extrañados.  
\- ¿Chicos, os recuerdo la hiperactividad de Stiles?  
\- La de veces que se metió en líos en el hospital de pequeño…- Melissa se tapa la cara con una leve sonrisa al recordar esos días.  
\- La de llamadas que recibía…  
\- Gracias por la confianza.  
\- No te preocupes.- Le susurra Derek al oído, sintiendo su barba en el cuello de una forma tan deliciosa que siente que se va a derretir.- Ser hiperactivo no es malo.  
\- Es cierto, sólo tendrán que apuntarlos a unas cuantas actividades deportivas cuando puedan controlar la transformación.- Añade Peter posando su mano derecha en el vientre de Stiles. Derek lo mira sorprendido. Ve un brillo en los ojos de Peter que creía que se había perdido para siempre en el incendio.  
\- ¿Se puede?- Pregunta Stiles sorprendido y obteniendo como única respuesta la sonrisa del tío de su novio.- Perfecto.

Ya después de los mimos a los cachorros todos se disponen a comer a lo largo de las mesas, que han sido juntadas. En pocos minutos todos están sentados, comiendo y charlando de forma animada. Nadie se hubiese esperado nunca esa situación. Una en la que Jackson hablaba con cualquiera sobre Londres, en la que Chris no mirase a nadie de forma inquisitoria y estuviese relajado hablando con los otros adultos. Que la joven Cora llevase tan bien su nueva vida, es como si nunca se hubiese ido y los conociera de toda la vida o que Peter ya no fuera tan tratado como un paria pero Cora, Stiles y Lydia se encargan de que sienta bien recibido entre ellos. Si no fuera porque se han reunido por motivos completamente distintos casi hubieran deseado repetirlo todos los domingos para disfrutar como lo que son, una manada.

Tras comer todos, Scott y Cora proponen jugar un rato al baseball para bajar la comida. Rápidamente Melissa elimina de juego al embarazado, pues por eso, por estar en cinta. Ella también se mantiene al margen alegando que no se siente preparada para jugar con lobos. Lydia también se exenta diciendo que no tiene intención en jugar y arruinar su modelo y Peter les sigue con la excusa de que no está aún recuperado. Todos ellos se sientan sobre un tronco caído mientras se organizan los equipos.   
Los capitanes son Derek y Scott y reparten a la gente a suertes hasta formar los dos equipos. El de Derek está formado por Chris, Erica, su suegro y Cora mientras que en el de Scott están Allison, Isaac, Boyd y Jackson. El primer equipo en batear es el de Derek, él en la posición del bateador y Allison como lanzadora.

\- ¡Animo, Allison!- Le grita su novio desde su posición en la tercera base.  
\- ¡Manda la bola bien lejos, Derek!- Sigue gritando ahora su hermana desde el fondo del campo.  
\- ¡Chicos! Antes de nada os recuerdo que los superpoderes lobunos están prohibidos.- Grita el humano desde su sitio, haciendo que Lydia lo mire como si estuviese loco y Peter se ríe.- ¡Y pobre del que le haga algo a algún humano! ¡En especial a mi padre! Quien le haga daño le azuzaré al gran lobo alpha de Beacon Hills.

Allison está preparada para hacer su primer lanzamiento. Se siente afortunada porque su especialidad es el tiro y las muchas horas que ha estado practicando con su padre el lanzamiento de cuchillos le hace sentirse segura de sus habilidades. Se encoge, preparada para lanzar y dispara con todas sus ganas. Derek le da pero la bola se sale del campo.

\- ¡Mala!- Sueltan Stiles y Peter al unísono mientras Boyd recoge la pelota y se la pasa a la cazadora. Bateador y lanzadora se miran con una sonrisa llena de rivalidad y ella vuelve a lanzar.

Derek le vuelve a dar a la bola y la pelota se dirige hacia Jackson. Suelta el bate de madera y sale corriendo hacia la primera base. Llega sin problemas antes de que Isaac toque el suelo con la pelota.  
Ahora es el turno del sheriff. Hace un par de estiramientos y movimientos con el bate antes de asentir con una mirada que está listo. Ella siente que debe frenarse un poco por se un humano y aún más, pese a lo cómico que pudiera resultar, por la amenaza del mejor amigo de su novio. John falla los dos primeros tiros y le da al tercero pero Scott se adelanta y no consigue llegar a la base, quedando él eliminado y Derek en la tercera base.

El juego sigue hasta que termina la primera vuelta y los equipos se cambian de posiciones tras tener dos carreras para el equipo de Derek. Mientras, los espectadores conversan tranquilamente mientras ven el juego.

\- Si lloran lo primero que tienes que hacer es revisarles el pañal para descartarlo, puede que no hayan hecho nada pero es lo más normal. Después comprueba la hora para saber si puede ser hambre.- Le comenta tranquilamente la señora McCall ante la cara angustiada de Stiles, que cada vez se siente menos capaz de cuidar de dos niños con las explicaciones de la enfermera. Es un alivio tenerla pero siente que son tantas cosas que se le olvidarán.  
\- Me lo tendré que apuntar todo o no me acordaré de todo…  
\- Tranquilo, al principio es duro pero luego no se te olvida nada.- Asegura la mujer con una sonrisa.  
\- Por cierto, Stiles, luego vamos a tener que mirar muebles y ropa. No pienso permitir que esos niños vayan mal vestidos.  
\- - Si alguno sale como tu te lo regalo.- Suelta eufórico el chico a Lydia que solo sonríe ilusionada.  
\- Eso ni lo dudes. Van a ser los bebés más adorables y encantadores que este pueblo haya conocido jamás.  
\- No lo dudo…- Se levanta de una al ver que Scott ha fallado su tercer strike y ha salido eliminado.- ¡Pero Scott! ¿Eres el jugador estrella de lacrosse y eres tan malo en este juego? América entera se avergonzaría de ti.  
\- ¿Quién puso la norma de no usar los sentidos lobunos? Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.- Suelta su amigo con un puchero y una mirada de falsa indignación. Se sienta con una sonrisa mientras observa como va el juego.  
\- ¿Y tenéis pensado algún nombre?- Pregunta tranquilamente Peter a la vez que le tiende una hoja de papel que el chico desdobla, viendo una lista de nombres y anotaciones en verde y rojo. Son todo nombres aunque uno que está en verde le llama la atención.  
\- ¿Daniel? ¿Era alguien de tu familia?  
\- Era mi cuñado, el marido de mi hermana…  
\- ¿Él…?- Peter niega con la cabeza con una amarga sonrisa y sabiendo ya cuál era la pregunta.  
\- No, él no estaba. Él fue un humano que se convirtió. Desapareció poco después de nacer Cora. Nunca supimos de él.  
\- ¿Piensas que está muerto?- Pregunta algo preocupada la pelirroja.  
\- Es el único motivo para que no hubiera aparecido antes. Él era de ese tipo de personas que se desvivían por su familia… Amaba a Talía y quería con locura a sus hijos.  
\- ¿Y Derek estaría de acuerdo con que propongamos éste nombre?  
\- Derek superó lo de su padre antes del incendio.  
\- No es mal nombre.- Añade Lydia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para ambos hombres.  
\- No es mal nombre…- Susurra Stiles mientras mira la lista y ve otro nombre que le sorprende. Laura.  
\- Los que están en rojo son los que creo que a Derek no les haría gracia que uno de los cachorros lo tuviera y en verde los que creo que si pero aporta tu también con tu padre.  
\- Si… ¿Estás seguro de que está bien el nombre de…?  
\- No lo sé...- Le interrumpe rápidamente. Todos lo miran sorprendidos y ven la culpabilidad que nunca habían visto en él abrirse paso. En verdad está cambiando y todos lo ven y lo aprecian. Lydia coge la hoja y lo entiende todo. Coloca su mano sobre la del hombre lobo.  
\- Eso ya es algo que ellos decidirán pero no me parece una mala opción.

Siguen hablando de todo un poco mientras termina el juego. Al terminar todos se tiran al suelo agotados y con el marcador seis a cuatro a favor del equipo del alpha. Melissa va a levantarse cuando alguien la agarra y suelta un grito.  
En cuestión de segundos todos están rodeados por gente apuntándoles, separando al grupo de los jugadores de los demás. No se oye nada más que gruñidos y algún leve paso en la lejanía hasta que aparece alguien que ninguno había esperado encontrarse antes. De entre los árboles y sus sombras aparece Gerard Argent, más pálido y apoyado sobre un bastón pero vivo al fin de cuentas. Tal y como todos temían. El anciano camina tranquilamente hasta el grupo de Stiles y sonríe con malicia.

\- ¿Qué os parece, chicos? Humanos, hombres lobo y traidores jugando como si viviésemos en el pequeño país de las naciones unidas.- Nadie dice nada pero si pueden llegar a oírse alguna que otra risa.- No creo que os sorprendierais mucho ya que…- Se acerca a Lydia y le acaricia la mejilla. La chica se aparta rápidamente y le fulmina con la mirada.- la joven señorita Martin nos descubrió.  
\- La sorpresa sería haberle visto en silla de ruedas.- Espeta el joven al lado de la pelirroja con todo su sarcasmo acumulado antes de ser abofeteado por el viejo.  
\- Tan insolente como siempre, Stiles.- Todos se tensan pero no pueden moverse ya que todos están siendo apuntados por los cazadores y un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal.- A veces me sorprendo de que seas el cerebro de esta manada. No eres muy despierto a veces.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?- Pregunta Chris intentando contener su rabia al recordar la muerte de su esposa.  
\- Solucionar algunos asuntos. Verás…- Rápidamente tose y se tapa la boca con un pañuelo. Al apartarlo, Stiles, Melissa y Lydia se encogen de asco al ver los restos negros en la tela.- Gracias al brillante plan de Scott no estoy muerto pero lo hago lentamente. Te enseñé que hay que dejar todos los cabos atados antes de morir. ¿No, hijo?  
\- No soy tu hijo.  
\- Es una pena oír eso. Esperaba que aún pudiera haber alguna manera de no tener que mataros a ti y a Allison.- Suelta con un tono lineal, sin el más mínimo toque de pena o tristeza.  
\- No te pediríamos perdón nunca. ¡Prefiero morir a ser como tu!- Le grita con toda su rabia y odio la que en un día se sintió orgullosa de ser su nieta.  
\- Si… Claro que lo haréis.- Uno de los cazadores le muestra un cuchillo a Argent, este lo coge y mira a Stiles.  
\- ¡No lo toques!- Gritan todos a la vez mientras Lydia se coloca al lado del chico y le agarra del brazo.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Veis chicos? Esto es de lo que son capaces estas bestias cuando se trata de proteger a alguien de su manada pero no hay que temerlos. Son como otra bestia que ha de ser eliminada y el primero él.

Se acerca lentamente hacia Stiles, apretando el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando va a atacar a Stiles, Peter lo coloca detrás de él y agarra el brazo de Gerard. Todos están sorprendidos, hasta los cazadores.

\- Si intentas hacerle algo te desgarraré la garganta.- Le amenaza el mayor de los Hale conforme sus ojos brillan cada vez más con el azul espectral de su transformación.  
\- Peter Hale… Tan odiado y detestado que ni la muerte te desea a su lado.- El jefe de los cazadores niega y rápidamente le propina un golpe al lobo con su bastón en toda la nariz, escuchando todos como se resquebraja. En un fino y rápido movimiento, Gerard se libra del agarre del beta y le ensarta el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura en su estómago.- Deberías prever este tipo de cosas con tu experiencia. Da igual, el acónito del cuchillo te matará.

Cuando va a sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo de Peter, este lo agarra y le impide moverse. El anciano levanta la vista y pese a que aún le sangra la nariz, no tiene la mano en su cara. La tiene apartando a Stiles, Lydia y Melissa de su camino.

\- Me da igual si me mata o no pero no le harás nada.

El viejo pierde la paciencia y le vuelve a golpear con el bastón hasta que algo lo para en seco.

Un grito.

Un grito tan desgarrador y desesperado que todos sienten que sus tímpanos van reventar. Es tal la agonía que todos se llevan las manos a los oídos. Los cazadores sueltan sus armas y a duras penas se pueden mantener de rodillas en el suelo. Al cesar el grito, todos miran a Lydia sorprendidos, hasta ella misma se mira las manos temblorosamente antes de coger a Peter antes de caer al suelo. Todos miran a su alrededor y los cazadores están aún aturdidos. Deciden que es el momento de escapar. Isaac coge a Allison, Boyd a su padre y Jackson al sheriff que están igual que los otros humanos. Scott, Derek y Cora salen corriendo hacia los demás, apartando a los cazadores por el camino. Derek coge a Stiles, Scott a su madre y Cora ayuda a Lydia a cargar a su tío hasta el coche.  
Consiguen escapar antes de que los cazadores puedan darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado y llegan a la clínica de Deaton. Donde atienden al tío del alpha inmediatamente.

Una hora más tarde, todos están en la sala de espera hasta que Deaton sale diciendo que el beta se recuperará.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Uno ya no pude comer en el campo con su manada sin que un par de cazadores ineptos les ataquen.- Suelta Stiles para librarse de los nervios y la tensión aunque se ha ganado una seria mirada de varios, incluyendo a su padre.  
\- Gerard ha aparecido y nos ha atacado con la guardia baja.- Resume el señor Argent de forma breve.  
\- Y Lydia…  
\- ¿Lydia?- Pregunta algo extrañado el druida ante la frase de la arquera. Se gira hacia la pelirroja y la mira con detenimiento.- ¿Qué ha hecho Lydia?  
\- Gritó.- Añade Scott aún sorprendido de como lo hizo.  
\- ¿Gritó?  
\- Si. Era como algo tremendo, mis oídos me dolían un montón. Pensé que me iban a estallar.- Resume Isaac sin saber qué decir exactamente de como se sintió en aquel momento.  
\- Nos pasó a todos.- Añade la pequeña de los Hale casi en un imperceptible susurro que el veterinario oye.

Todos asienten. El veterinario va a otra sala y vuelve con algo en el bolsillo de su bata.

\- ¿Lydia, Has sentido algo estos últimos días?- La chica niega algo asustada. Cuando Alan se acerca a ella, ella se aparta hasta quedar pegada a la pared.- ¿Nada? ¿Un ruido o alguna sensación?- Ella vuelve a negar. Entonces Deaton saca lo que guarda en su bolsillo, un pequeño escudo de metal.- ¿Sabes lo que es, no?  
\- Es el escudo de los O’Brian.- Responde Derek secamente.  
\- Así es, Derek. Lydia, cógelo.  
\- No…- La chica se pega más a la pared y se mueve en ella como si pudiese atravesarla en cualquier momento. El veterinario suspira y lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta extrañado el humano antes de ir a donde está la pelirroja, que se abraza a él con fuerza.  
\- Respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Tienes descendencia escocesa?- La chica solo asiente temblorosa mientras se aferra con más fuerza al brazo de Stiles.  
\- ¡¿No pensarás qué?!...- Sueltan Chris y Derek dando un paso hacia adelante sorprendidos.  
\- Así es. Por eso ella es inmune al mordisco.- Responde tranquilamente a los dos segundos antes de girarse a la joven.- Lydia es una banshee.

Todos enmudecen ante esas palabras. Stiles no sabe que decir hasta que Peter sale apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con el cansancio dibujado en su cara y conteniéndose el dolor que se manifiesta en forma de sudor por su frente.

\- ¡¿Y qué más da si es una banshee o un duende?! Sigue siendo la señorita Martin que todos conocéis. Si pensáis que algo ha cambiado es que sois aún más estúpidos que Gerard.

Antes de que los demás puedan decir algo sale del edificio, dejando a todos consternados pero con las dudas disipadas. El beta tenía razón, seguía siendo la misma chica que todos conocen. Para algunos que haya tenido que ser el repudiado tío Peter el que les haya hecho darse cuenta de ello les hace sentirse avergonzados pero al ver cómo ha actuado ese día, todos tienen una mejor opinión de él.

Al marcharse todos, Cora, Derek y Stiles llevan a Lydia a su casa. La chica sube a su habitación y se tira sobre la cama. Sabía que algo pasaba con ella desde que Peter la mordió pero hasta ahora no podía creer que se tratase de ser otra criatura sobrenatural. Una más para la lista de de habitantes sobrenaturales que habitan en el pueblo. Ahora está más tranquila al saber el por qué se sentía tan rara con cualquier cosa sobrenatural, tuviera extrañas sensaciones al lado de Scott y los demás o acabase entrando en una especie de trance pero a pesar de todos lo malo, alguien nunca ha dejado de verla como la adolescente que es. Sintiéndose feliz por ello y comenzando a pensar que la actitud del tío de Derek no es más que una fachada, que él se preocupaba por todos más de lo que quería aparentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quería poner un descubrimiento distinto de los poderes de Lydia. Recordad que la historia se desarrolla entre las temporadas 2 y 3, por lo que algunas cosas son distintas o las juego para que lo sean. Según las leyendas de las banshees al principio servían a la familia O'Brian en Escocia y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto.  
> Un abrazo y un besazo para todos y vuelvo a pedir disculpas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Si, tal vez nada interesante pero es el primer capítulo y hay que ir poco a poco, no puede ocurrir de golpe.
> 
> Antes de nada, quiero decir que quise poner a Lydia más abierta y receptiva con Stiles porque pienso que como amigos serían muy buenos, aún más después de lo ocurrido desde el partido de lacrosse en el que ganan gracias a él. También hay otras cosas pero eso se explica más adelante.
> 
> Para cualquier duda, opinión o sugerencia dejadme un mensaje. Lo responderé lo antes posible. Espero que con mi aporte el fndom de Teen wolf de aquí mejore ^^. 
> 
> Bueno, no me entretengo más. Nos vemos pronto. Un abrazo.


End file.
